Ghosts
by Tilicho
Summary: Quand les secrets s'entremêlent dans les coeurs des Maraudeurs, douloureux et mystérieux.../Chapitre 19 uploaded !/Réponse aux reviews !
1. Comment Remus Lupin traqua la bête

Chapitre 1.  
Comment Remus Lupin traqua la bête.  
  
"Oh, mon dieu, Remus, tu as entendu ces cris cette nuit ?   
-Oui, Gaia, j'en frissonne encore...   
-C'est une bête, hein, elle ne peut pas être humaine ?   
-Si elle était humaine, j'imagine que les chasseurs ne la traqueraient pas de la sorte.   
-C'est juste... Au niveau scolaire, tu as des nouvelles ?   
-Je viens de recevoir ma lettre d'admission à Poudlard, oui...   
-Poudlard ! Wow ! Ta mère a dû être drôlement fière...   
-Elle s'en fiche complètement, fit Remus amèrement, tu le sais..."   
Gaia resta quelques instants mal à l'aise. Remus jugea bon de changer de sujet :   
"Et de ton côté ? Tu vas à Poudlard aussi, j'imagine, non ?   
-Aucune nouvelle... Je ne pense pas avoir le niveau pour y entrer, de toute façon... La rentrée est dans deux semaines, et je n'ai toujours aucune information... Ma mère m'a dit que le directeur de Beauxbâtons était un très bon ami à elle, dans le pire des cas, nous nous arrangerons avec lui.... Tu as déjà été acheter tes fournitures ?   
-Je me les suis fait livrer par hibou. Maman déteste aller sur le chemin de traverse, tu sais. J'ai cru qu'elle allait faire une crise cardiaque quand elle a lu la liste d'affaires à acheter... Heureusement, elle avait encore quelques Gallions en réserve, on n'a pas été obligés d'aller à Gringotts."   
Remus parcourut du regard le paysage qui s'étendait devant lui. Gaia et lui vivaient dans un petit village moldu perdu au fin fond de l'Angleterre. Soudain, une idée folle traversa l'esprit du jeune sorcier :   
"Gaia !" fit-il.   
Son amie sursauta.   
"Oui, quoi, qu'y a-t-il ?   
-Ça me ferait une sacrée réputation si je capturais cette bête... Et ça me rapporterait beaucoup d'argent, non ?   
-Ça, pour sûr...   
-J'y vais ce soir...   
-Je te demande pardon ?   
-Ce soir, j'irai traquer la bête, je la tuerai.   
-Je croyais que tu plaisantais !   
-Je ne sais pas..." répondit Remus d'un air évasif.   
Un cri l'arracha à sa rêverie. La voix perçante de sa mère l'appelait à table. Il quitta à regret sa meilleure amie, l'enfant de la seule autre famille sorcière du village. Lorsqu'il entra dans sa maison, le vague crachouillis de la radio se fit entendre. Sa mère apparut dans la cuisine, vêtue de son éternel tablier usé par le temps et vantant les mérites de quelque marque de pâtes...   
"Encore avec cette petite peste de Gaia, hein ? grogna-t-elle.   
-Euh, ben...   
-Espèce de petit effronté ! Cesse de répondre et met la table, aide un peu pour une fois."   
Remus s'exécuta sans rien dire. Avec Sara Lupin, rien ne servait de protester. C'était une de ces nombreuses femmes sévères, à la voix perçante, aux cheveux gras tirés en un chignon serré et dont la silhouette avait été victime de l'huile d'olive... Chaque fois qu'il la regardait, Remus ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander si elle avait jamais été belle un jour. Il vivait seul avec elle depuis maintenant 8 ans. Son père, un Don Juan répondant au nom d'Angelo les avait abandonnés alors que Remus n'avait que 3 ans. Sa mère n'avait jamais voulu en expliquer la raison à son fils et celui-ci souffrait de ne connaître la vérité. Son père était parti, c'était comme ça. Sa mère s'occupait de lui et c'était suffisant comme explication. Pourtant, il ne l'avait jamais vraiment aimée, cette mère-là... Oh, si, bien entendu, un petit peu... Mais pas comme un fils aime sa mère... C'était comme un amour qu'on lui avait ordonné et auquel le c?ur ne voulait pas obéir. Depuis toujours il rêvait d'une mère qui le serrerait tendrement dans ses bras avant qu'il s'endorme, qui veillerait à son chevet lorsqu'il serait malade. Malheureusement, Sara Lupin n'appartenait visiblement pas à cette catégorie de femmes...   
"Cesse de rêver et mange ! " s'exclama-t-elle soudain.   
Remus enfourna une grosse fourchette de pâtes dans sa bouche... Il mangeait toujours le même repas depuis des années. Jamais Sara Lupin n'avait pensé à en changer et tout accès aux fourneaux était formellement interdit à son fils.   
Elle termina son assiette en vitesse et quitta la table pour retourner s'asseoir devant le poste de télévision qui restait allumé jour et nuit.   
"Tu débarrasseras la table et tu feras la vaisselle ! " fit-elle depuis le salon.   
Remus ne prit même pas la peine de répondre. De toute façon, il n'avait pas le choix.   
"J'ai fini, cria-t-il lorsqu'il eut terminé, dis, maman, je pourrai sortir ce soir ?   
-Fais ce que tu veux, je m'en fiche ! répondit Mrs Lupin.   
-Ouais, c'est ça, fit amèrement Remus, à voix haute, j'avais remarqué... À part le ménage, ça, tu t'en fiches pas vraiment... Sorcière déchue...   
-Qu'est-ce que tu dis encore ?   
-Rien, maman, rien du tout..."   
Et il sortit rejoindre Gaia qui l'attendait, assise sur les branches d'un grand érable aux feuilles d'un magnifique rouge foncé. L'après-midi se passa à écrire tranquillement, perchés dans l'arbre. L'écriture et la magie étaient les deux choses qui rapprochaient les jeunes enfants. Lorsqu'elle observait Remus écrire passionnément, Gaia n'avait plus besoin de mots pour le comprendre. Toutes ses souffrances et passions passaient dans son regard et elle avait ainsi appris à le connaître mieux que personne. Il en allait de même pour lui.   
Le soir venu, après le repas et les tâches ménagères, Remus se glissa dehors. Le soir était tombé très tôt, mais l'atmosphère estivale avait quelque chose de rassurant et il se surprit même à sourire en passant devant une maison à l'intérieur de laquelle se déroulait apparemment une fête bien assurée. Son étoile fétiche, Sirius, semblait briller plus fort que jamais, à quelques pas au-dessus de lui.   
Puis il y eut le cri. Tout à coup, ce fut comme si la vie s'arrêtait. Les volets claquèrent, des bras attrapèrent les chiens par les colliers pour les ramener à l'intérieur, les portes se fermèrent et il n'y eut plus aucun bruit, plus aucune lumière. Remus était désormais livré à lui-même, seul dans le noir, à la merci de la bête.   
Les gouttes de sueurs qui perlaient sur son front le faisaient trembler. Sa démarche était oscillante. Il tenait sa baguette à la main. Il sentait ses cheveux se dresser sur sa tête…Il avait si peur…Une peur panique, une peur dévorante, une peur affreuse, une peur plus grande qu'il n'en avait jamais connue.   
" Qu'est-ce que je fais là ? " se demanda-t-il.   
Il y eut encore un hurlement. Ce qui était sûr, c'est que le monstre n'avait rien d'humain…C'était un cri de sang, un cri de mort…Remus sanglotait nerveusement et sa respiration était saccadée.   
Il y eut un troisième hurlement. Cette fois-là, c'était un cri de jeune fille. Remus connaissait cette voix…   
" Gaia ! "s'écria-t-il.   
Il courut jusqu'à l'endroit d'où provenait le cri. La peur lui avait soudain donné des ailes. S'il arrivait quelque chose à son amie…Non, il ne fallait surtout pas ! Soudain, au milieu d'une clairière, il vit ce loup qui s'avançait vers la jeune fille…Elle reculait en murmurant des " non, non, par pitié ! "   
" Expelliarmus ! " s'écria Remus.   
Le loup fut projeté en arrière. Le plan avait réussi, il s'intéressait maintenant à ce jeune garçon chétif qui tenait la baguette. Remus remarqua que le museau de la bête était différent des museaux de loups habituels…   
" Remus ! Tue-le ! " s'exclama Gaia.   
Le jeune garçon connaissait bien un moyen, mais s'il le mettait en ?uvre, c'en était fini pour lui. Il aurait à faire au Ministère de la Magie. Cette hésitation fut de trop. Le loup le mordit à la cuisse.   
" Aïe ! cria-t-il, les larmes aux yeux.   
-Remus ! Tue-le ! Par pitié ! "


	2. Comment Remus Lupin devint Loup Garou

Chapitre 2.  
Comment Remus Lupin devint Loup-Garou.  
  
Sa jambe saignait. La tête commençait déjà à lui tourner. Il fit un ultime effort, cria " Avada Kedavra ! ", vit une lumière verte et sombra dans le néant.   
"Il se réveille ! Il ouvre les yeux, ça y est ! Oh, mon Remus, j'ai eu si peur !   
-Je... je... où suis-je ? Que s'est-il passé ? Gaia ?   
-Il vous reconnaît, c'est bon signe, pas d'amnésie.   
-Que s'est-il passé ? répéta Remus, où suis-je ?   
-Bon, j'ai à faire, il me reste encore des malades à visiter, murmura un homme en blouse blanche, appelez-moi si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit.   
-Entendu, Docteur, " fit Gaia.   
Le médecin sortit. Remus tenta de se redresser sur son lit, n'y parvint pas et esquissa une grimace de douleur.   
"Oh, Seigneur, ma jambe ! grogna-t-il.   
-Remus, si tu savais comme j'ai eu peur, murmura Gaia.   
-Mais... où est ma mère ? Et que s'est-il passé ?   
-Elle... n'a pas pu venir, fit la jeune fille, un peu gênée, enfin, disons qu'elle est venue et repartie... Pour ce qui s'est passé... oh, tu ne te souviens donc pas ? La bête, tu t'es fait mordre...   
-Oui, ça me revient peu à peu, maintenant... Cela fait combien de temps que je dors ?   
-Cinq jours...   
-Tu plaisantes ? Wow ! Je rentre à Poudlard dans moins de dix jours !   
-Oui, oui, je sais... Mais il y a un problème, Remus... Ta... ta jambe...   
-Oui, ben, quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ma jambe ?   
-Elle ne guérit pas.   
-Pardon ?   
-Les médecins ont tout essayé…Elle ne veut pas guérir. Je leur ai dit que tu t'étais sûrement coupé avec du mercure car les blessures au mercure ne cicatrisent pas. "   
Remus siffla et sourit à son amie, comme pour la féliciter de son intelligence. Mais, elle ne le lui rendit pas.   
"Ne me dit pas que tu n'as pas compris, Remus... dit-elle gravement.   
-Quoi ?   
-une morsure qui ne cicatrise pas... Ce loup était en fait..."   
Le détail du museau revint en mémoire au jeune homme. Il ouvrit deux grands yeux ronds et laissa échapper, médusé :   
"Loup-garou !"   
Il prit sa tête entre les mains. Non…Ce n'était pas possible… Pas un loup-garou…Les morsures de Loup-Garou étaient absolument impossibles à se guérir ! Et le venin qui se trouvait dans les canines de ses bêtes…Il releva la tête et regarda Gaia d'un air inquiet :   
" Ça ne veut quand même pas dire que… ?   
-Si Remus…Tu es devenu un Loup-Garou.   
-Nooooon ! s'écria-t-il, non ! C'est impossible ! Gaia, dis-- moi que tu plaisantes ! Non…Par pitié…Non…Je ne veux pas…Je voulais juste rapporter un peu d'argent à ma mère…Et je…Oh mon dieu…Non… "   
Il se mit à sangloter. Gaia le prit dans ses bras.   
" Ça va pas être drôle tous les jours, Remus…Mais, je ne t'abandonne pas, promis…   
-Mais…Je ne vais pas pouvoir entrer à Poudlard…   
-Je sais, Remus…Tiens bon, on trouvera une solution. Je ne te laisserai pas tomber. "   
Remus pleura de plus belle et demanda à Gaia de le laisser seul. Il sortit un calepin et un stylo de son sac posé près de son lit et écrivit : 

  
_J'ai juste voulu la gloire,   
La réputation à Poudlard…   
Sans savoir que je risquais ma vie,   
Je suis sorti cette nuit…   
Et me voilà, dans un lit d'hôpital,   
Seul et pâle.   
Et voilà, ma blessure ne veut pas guérir,   
J'ai déjà perdu mon rire.   
Je sais qu'à chaque lune ronde   
S'écroulera mon monde…   
Ce loup m'a mordu, malédiction sur moi,   
M'en délivrer, la magie ne le peut pas. _

_  
_Une larme tomba sur la feuille de papier. Remus rangea le carnet et se laissa tomber sur son oreiller. Tout était fini. Il était loup-garou…Adieu Poudlard et ambitions.   
Le lendemain arriva vite. Il avait soudain perdu toute notion du temps.   
" Remus, Remus !   
-Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?   
-J'ai une bonne nouvelle !   
-On va m'amputer la jambe ? fit-il d'un air maussade en découvrant sa blessure à la teinte argentée.   
-Non, mieux que ça !   
-Les deux jambes ? demanda-t-il sombrement.   
-Espèce d'idiot ! Tu es accepté à Poudlard ! "   
Remus tomba de son lit. Il resta par terre, l'air hébété. Gaia l'aida à remonter dans son lit.   
" Quoi ?   
-Tu es accepté à Poudlard ! Grâce à Dumbledore !   
-C'est une plaisanterie ?   
-Non, Rem' ! Tu es admis ! Ta rentrée, c'est dans trois jours ! "   
Remus sourit, ce qu'il n'avait plus fait depuis le jour où il s'était réveillé dans ce lit. Il avait l'impression que ses lèvres n'étaient déjà plus habituées à cette marque de joie. Il hocha la tête, ce qui, pour Gaia, avait mille fois plus de valeurs que n'importe quels mots. Elle avait apporté des Bierraubeurres pour fêter la bonne nouvelle. Les deux amis trinquèrent gaiement.   
Lorsque le médecin arriva pour prendre des nouvelles de Remus, il le trouva, tout sourire, une chope de bière à la main:  
"Santé, docteur !" fit-il d'une voix enjouée.  
L'homme le dévisagea, eut un sourire inquiet et songea que la jeunesse n'était plus ce qu'elle était et qu'il toucherait deux mots de cette étrange scène aux parents du gamin.  
  
Le soir même, Remus rentra chez lui. Sa mère lui avait déjà préparé sa valise.   
" Bonjour, m'man ! fit-il gaiement.   
-Ah, c'est toi ?   
-Oui ! Tu vas bien ? Ça t'embête si je vais me coucher ? Je suis très fatigué...   
-Tu ne vas nulle part. Voici ta valise. Je ne veux pas d'un loup garou sous mon toit. "   
Remus tombait des nues. Il demanda à sa mère de lui répéter ce qu'elle venait de dire mais, apparemment, il avait très bien compris. Les larmes montèrent à ses yeux.   
" M'man…   
-Tu t'en vas…   
-Où…où vais-je dormir ?   
-Ça m'est bien égal. J'espère d'ailleurs qu'à la prochaine pleine lune, tu te feras capturer par des chasseurs…Je ne veux plus jamais entendre parler de toi ! Tu n'es qu'une bête ! Tu n'es même plus humain…   
-M'man…C'est une plaisanterie ? Hein…Dis-moi que c'est une plaisanterie…   
-Pas du tout ! Va t'en ! "   
Elle le gifla si fort qu'il tomba à terre. Remus, qui était petit et maigre, se replia sur lui-même. Bien que les relations entre sa mère et lui ne soient pas très bonnes, il n'aurait jamais imaginé qu'elle puisse lui dire de partir de sa maison.   
" M'man…répéta-t-il, je…Regarde-moi ! Je…Je suis ton fils ! Tu ne peux pas me faire ça…   
-Tu n'es plus mon fils ! Tu n'es qu'un ignoble loup-garou ! Va t'en !   
-M'man…Par pitié !   
-De la pitié ? Je n'ai aucune pitié pour les gens de ton espèce ! Tu ne vaux pas mieux qu'Angelo !"   
Remus avait toujours été sensible aux remarques concernant son père. Il attrapa un bibelot qui traînait sur un meuble et le lança de toutes ses forces sur sa mère. La rage rendait sa respiration saccadée et il s'écria :   
" Très bien ! Tu veux que je parte ? Je partirai ! Mais je ne veux plus jamais entendre parler de toi ! Plus jamais ! "   
Et c'est ainsi que Remus Lupin quitta sa maison familiale à tout jamais.   
Lorsqu'il se retrouva dehors, il regarda son étoile. Elle brillait toujours… Il s'assit devant sa maison et se mit à pleurer de tout son saoul, le visage dans les bras.   
" Remus ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? "   
C'était Gaia. Il releva son visage trempé de larmes vers elle.   
" Rien…Je suis une ombre. Laisse-moi, Gaia, je suis un loup-garou. Je... je suis dangereux."   
Elle s'assit à côté de lui et lui prit le visage entre les mains. Elle le contempla quelques secondes et lui murmura :   
" Tu n'as pas changé pour moi, tu sais. Tu seras toujours le même Remus. Je me fiche que tu sois loup-garou ou quoi. Tu es Remus. Et c'est ça que j'aime chez toi.   
-L'esprit d'un loup-garou est insondable, grogna le jeune homme.   
-C'est la même lueur dans tes yeux…Tu es en colère…Je le sais. Mais le vrai Remus est quelque part derrière toute cette hargne.   
-Gaia…Même ma mère me renie. Je ne veux plus parler à personne. Laisse-moi. Je veux rester seul. J'ai…Besoin de faire le vide en moi. "   
Gaia marqua une pause. Elle regarda son ami de toujours. Ses yeux si plein de mélancolie, ses grands yeux verts, ses cheveux cendrés et son visage pâle. Elle hasarda un :   
" Tu ne reviendras pas, hein ?   
-Non. Je pars. Ma mère ne veut plus de moi.   
-Bonne chance, Remus. Tiens, voici l'adresse d'une amie moldue sur qui tu peux compter. Elle s'appelle Lily, Lily Evans.   
-Merci pour tout, Gaia. Je t'enverrai un hibou. Au revoir. "   
Ils s'étreignirent et Remus partit sans se retourner, sa valise à la main.   
  



	3. Comment Lily Evans obtint une étoile por

Chapitre 3.  
Comment Lily Evans obtint une étoile porte-bonheur.  
  
" Explique-moi, Pétunia... qu'est-ce tu as ? Tu m'en veux parce que je vais en pension et que je ne pourrai plus parler à voix basse avec toi le soir ?   
-Nan. Je t'en veux parce que t'es une sorcière. "  
Lily soupira. Sa petite soeur, Pétunia, la fixait de ses grands yeux noirs avec un air profond de mécontentement.   
" Tu veux même pas m'emmener pour acheter tes fournitures.   
-Je ne peux pas, Pétunia, tu le sais... Seuls les sorciers peuvent pénétrer sur le Chemin de Traverse.   
-Je veux pas que tu sois sorcière. Maman et papa te préfèrent depuis que tu as reçu ta lettre. Je le sais, ça se voit. Ils s'en fichent de moi parce que je suis pas sorcière.   
-Ecoute, Pétu, je... "   
Lily n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase. Quelqu'un sonnait à la porte d'entrée. Ses parents étaient déjà couchés aussi ce fut elle qui descendit accueillir l'arrivant.   
Lorsqu'elle ouvrit la porte, elle se trouva nez-à-nez avec un garçon d'à peu près son âge, au teint très pâle, aux yeux cernés, aux cheveux en bataille et à l'allure sale.   
" Lily Evans ? interrogea-t-il d'une voix rauque.   
-Oui... Euh... C'est bien moi....   
-Enchanté. Je m'appelle Remus Lupin, je suis un ami de Gaia Bones. Je suis... sorcier. Je viens de me faire mettre à la porte de chez moi et elle m'a dit de venir ici. "  
Lily examina quelques minutes Remus. Sans savoir pourquoi, elle avait entière confiance en lui. Elle soupira et murmura :   
" Ok, très bien, entre. Les amis de mes amis sont mes amis. Tu veux manger ou boire quelque chose ?   
-Non, merci.   
-Une douche, peut-être ?   
-Pas de refus, j'avoue. Je viens de marcher pendant près de vingt-quatre heures avec de très courtes pauses... Comment vas-tu faire pour tes parents ?   
-Je leur dirai la vérité, tout simplement. Rencontrer un véritable sorcier va les ravir... Attends-toi à ce qu'ils te posent beaucoup de questions... Car tu viens d'une famille sorcière, j'imagine, non ? "  
L'image de sa mère affalée devant la télévision revint à la mémoire de Remus qui dit :   
" Ouais... Plus ou moins. On peut dire ça comme ça. "  
Lily s'était immédiatement prise d'amitié pour le jeune et mystérieux garçon aussi s'organisa-t-elle pour qu'il ne manque de rien. Elle lui montra la salle de bain et partit préparer la chambre d'amis pour lui. Au moment de se coucher, il lui sourit pour la première fois depuis qu'il était arrivé et lui murmura :   
" Merci beaucoup, Lily, merci pour tout. Attends, viens, approche-toi. "  
Lily, étonné, le rejoignit près de la fenêtre ouverte. Il pointa son doigt vers Sirius et fit d'une voix douce :   
" Tu vois cette étoile-là ? C'est Sirius, mon étoile porte-bonheur. Je t'en donne la moitié, elle te portera chance, toi aussi. Ce sera notre étoile à nous deux... D'accord ?   
-C'est le plus beau cadeau que l'on m'ait jamais fait, Remus.   
-Bonne nuit, Lily.   
-Fais de beaux rêves. "  
La jeune fille quitta la pièce. Remus s'allongea dans son lit et chantonna " What a wonderful world " de Louis Armstrong. Il s'endormit très tard, les mains sur sa blessure.   
" Allez, debout Remus ! "  
Remus mit quelque temps à comprendre où il se trouvait. Il ouvrit deux grands yeux ahuris et vit le joli visage de Lily penché sur lui. Il sourit légèrement.  
" Bonjour Lily…Tu t'es arrangée avec tes parents ?  
-Oui…Penses-tu, un véritable sorcier de pure souche sous notre toit, ils ne vont pas te manquer ! Tout le monde t'attend pour le déjeuner, il est midi…  
-Wow ! Déjà ? J'ai l'impression que je viens de me coucher !  
-Eh non ! Allez, je t'attends en bas… "  
Le temps étant au beau fixe ce jour-là, Remus opta donc pour un short et un tee-shirt. Il descendit dans la cuisine sans même prendre le temps de se coiffer. Lorsque sa silhouette chétive apparut dans la pièce, Mr et Mrs Evans eurent un sourire absolument ravi :  
" Voici donc le fameux Remus ! Ravis de t'accueillir !  
-Euh, je…Merci beaucoup…  
-Ce n'est rien ! Un sorcier ici, tu penses bien ! Nous… "  
Ils s'interrompirent en voyant la blessure à la teinte argentée sur la jambe du garçon.  
" Ta jambe… Qu'est-ce que… ?  
-Oh ! Ce n'est rien ! fit Remus, un peu gêné, je vous assure… Juste une…Une brûlure de dragon ! "  
Les quatre personnes assises devant lui ouvrir de grands yeux en faisant un " Oooooh ! "… Quatre, non ! À mieux regarder, la petite fille au bout de la table boudait et le regardait même avec une sorte de méfiance.  
" Une brûlure de dragon, vraiment ? fit Mrs Evans, très intéressée.  
-Oui, oui, c'est ça ! Une brûlure de dragon… "  
Il était désormais temps pour Remus de s'inventer une véritable vie mille fois plus passionnante que la sienne.  
" Mon oncle recueille les bébés dragons orphelins, au Pakistan. Il m'offre régulièrement un voyage là-bas. Parfois, je l'aide à s'occuper des individus les plus âgés avant de les relâcher…Celui qui m'a fait ça est un Magyar à pointes, un des dragons les plus dangereux qu'il soit !   
-Mais ça doit être très enrichissant tout ça ! s'écria Mr Evans.  
-Oh oui, ça l'est… Et j'apprends beaucoup de choses là-bas ! "  
Mentir devenait une sorte de jeu et de plaisir au fil de la conversation. Remus devenait soudain quelqu'un d'exceptionnel, à la vie passionnante. Lily et Mr et Mrs Evans buvaient ses paroles. Mais la petite fille du bout de la table continuait à bouder. Lorsqu'il lui sourit, celle-ci se contenta d'un regard noir. Remus comprit alors que cette semaine qu'il allait passer là ne se présentait pas aussi bien que cela.  
Puis arriva la question fatale :  
" Mais dis-moi, Remus, comment vous êtes-vous connus Lily et toi ? "  
Les deux adolescents se regardèrent, gênés.  
" Euh… " fit Lily.  
Mr Evans leva un sourcil.  
" C'est un bon début.  
-Lily et moi avons été mis en relation par une amie commune, Gaia Bones.  
-Colonie de vacances l'année dernière, précisa Lily, c'est elle qui m'avait parlé de la sorcellerie et dit que je possédais sûrement des dons…À l'époque, bien sûr, je l'ai un peu prise pour une folle mais finalement, elle n'avait franchement pas tort…Toujours est-il qu'elle vit dans le même village que Remus et…  
-…Après quelques durs événements familiaux, je me suis retrouvé sans logis…Gaia m'a alors donné votre adresse et m'a dit que je pouvais compter sur vous…Je n'avais pas d'autre choix, de toute manière.  
-À la bonne heure mon garçon ! Ravi de t'avoir sous mon toit ! " fit Mr Evans en servant une grosse part de clafoutis aux fraises à Remus.  
" Tiens, je compte aller sur le Chemin de Traverse cet après-midi…Tu voudras bien me servir de guide ? "


	4. Comment Lily Evans découvrit le chemin d

Chapitre 4.  
Comment Lily Evans découvrit le Chemin de Traverse.  
  
" Entre ici.  
-Ici ? J'ai pas envie d'aller boire ! Où est-ce que tu me traînes Remus ?  
-Sur le Chemin de Traverse ! "  
Lily leva un sourcil et regarda son ami d'un air perplexe.  
" Le Chemin de Traverse par ce pub miteux ? Mais bien sûr ! Sérieusement, Remus, on y va ! J'ai pas soif et faut qu'on soit rentrés pas trop tard…  
-Bon, suis-moi, ce sera plus simple…  
-Mais tu te bornes, en plus ! "  
Lily retint un soupir et suivit Remus qui s'engouffra dans le bar. Il se dirigea vers l'homme qui semblait être le patron.  
" Bonjour Will' ! " fit-il gaiement.  
L'homme se pencha vers lui. Il l'examina et s'écria :  
" Remus ! Ça faisait bien longtemps ! Tu as grandi ! Comment vas-tu ?  
-Bien, bien, et vous ?  
-Moi ça va toujours, comme tu le sais ! Mis à part cet abruti de serveur, Tom… Jamais fichu de travailler çui-là ! C'est pas comme ça qu'il prendra ma place un jour, c'est moi qui te le dit ! "  
Le concerné passait justement devant lui, portant un plateau, en équilibre instable sur sa main.  
" Et plus vite que ça ! s'exclama Will avec mauvaise humeur.  
-Oui patron, bien patron, fit le dénommé Tom.  
-Et maman ? Comment elle va maman ? interrogea Will en se retournant vers Remus.  
-Hum…fit Remus dont les yeux se voilèrent de larmes, bien, bien, ça va…  
-À la bonne heure ! Et cette charmante jeune fille derrière toi, tu me la présentes ?  
-Lily Evans, répondit Remus, maintenant, je suis désolé, je dois y aller pour l'aider à acheter ces affaires…  
-Très bien ! Un petit verre avant ? Enfin, faudrait déjà presser ce flemmard de Tom…  
-Merci mais nous n'avons pas beaucoup de temps... Peut-être plus tard ! "  
Lily et Remus se frayèrent un chemin parmi la véritable foule qui se trouvait dans le minuscule pub, bousculant çà et là quelques sorciers. Ils se retrouvèrent dans une petite cour. Remus sembla compter les briques qui formaient le mur. Il fit quelques mouvements de baguettes magiques précis. Les pierres du mur semblèrent se fondre…Elles tournèrent sur elles-mêmes plusieurs fois pour finalement ouvrir une arcade sur une allée étroite et remplie de monde.  
" Wow…murmura Lily.  
-Mademoiselle Evans, bienvenue sur le Chemin de Traverse ! Passage indispensable à tous les élèves de Poudlard ! fit Remus gaiement.  
-Wow… répéta Lily.  
-Je suis bien content d'être ici ! Ça fait si longtemps… "  
Sous le regard intrigué de Lily, Remus expliqua plus doucement :  
" Je…J'ai commandé mes fournitures par hibou, cette année… "  
Il contempla sa liste d'un air penseur.  
" Ce qu'on va d'abord faire, dit-il, c'est changer ton argent moldu en argent sorcier et t'ouvrir un compte à la banque Gringotts pour que tu puisses faire tes achats, d'accord ?  
-Euh…Oui…Ça marche… "  
Remus conduisit la jeune fille dans un grand bâtiment dont les piliers fondateurs semblaient être aussi fragiles que des allumettes… Aussi haussa-t-elle légèrement les sourcils lorsqu'il lui expliqua qu'il n'existait pas d'endroit plus sûr dans tout Londres. Elle ne put cependant retenir un cri en se retrouvant face à un gobelin.  
" Ne t'inquiète pas, souffla Remus, quand tu ne l'embêtes pas, un gobelin est très gentil…En général. "  
Lily hocha la tête, pas plus rassurée pour autant. Elle se hâta de tendre ses livres sterling à la créature, d'ouvrir son compte et ils partirent le plus vite possible.  
" Ça ne te dérange pas si je vais jeter un coup d'?il au magasin de Quidditch ? interrogea Remus.  
-De… ?  
-De Quidditch ! C'est le sport des sorciers… Ça se joue sur des balais. "  
Face au regard effrayé de Lily, Remus eut un pâle sourire.  
" Ne t'inquiète pas, c'est un très bon sport…Je t'apprendrai si tu veux.  
-Des balais…Bien sûr, des balais…Oui…Allons dans ton magasin… "  
Lily ne cessait de répéter ces deux mots : " Des balais… ". Lorsqu'ils pénétrèrent dans la boutique, elle crut qu'elle allait s'évanouir. Remus n'avait pas menti ! Au fond de la salle, appuyés contre un mur dans de beaux étuis de velours, quelques balais aux formes aérodynamiques étaient exposés. Sur les murs, on trouvait de grands chapeaux aux couleurs criardes pour les supporters de différentes équipes. Le regard de Lily fut attiré par l'un d'eux, vert forêt sur lequel on pouvait lire : " Ireland, Ireland, Ireland for ever ! " les inscriptions changeant parfois pour donner les résultats des meilleurs matchs de l'équipe.  
" Ce chapeau t'intéresse, Lily ? interrogea Remus.  
-Il est…Génial !  
-Peut-être, mais pas l'équipe ! murmura l'adolescent d'un air légèrement moqueur, le jour où on les retrouvera en coupe du monde, les portoloins auront des dents, tu peux me croire…Enfin, bref. Monsieur, s'il vous plaît ?  
-Remus ? interrogea Lily.  
-Jeune homme ? fit poliment le vendeur.  
-Combien coûte ce chapeau s'il vous plaît ?  
-1 gallions…En laine de mouton farceur de la Cordillère des Andes. Et…  
-Oui, oui, merci, ça suffira, " répondit Remus.  
Il sortit de sa poche une belle pièce en or qu'il tendit à l'homme.  
" Merci, répondit celui-ci, je vous fais un paquet cadeau ?  
-Volontiers, oui. "  
Remus et Lily se dirigèrent vers le comptoir. Il paya son achat. Lily eut un regard interrogateur.  
" Ah oui ! fit-il, feignant la distraction, cadeau pour toi ! Souvenir de ton premier voyage sur le Chemin de Traverse ! Et pas le dernier… "  
Lily eut un sourire et remercia Remus. Celui-ci haussa les épaules, faussement nonchalant. Puis, il proposa d'aller examiner les balais de course.  
" Wow ! s'exclama-t-il, le nouvel Aspirtou ! Wow wow wow !  
-Ben dis donc…Tu sors d'où toi ? " interrogea un garçon derrière.  
Remus et Lily se retournèrent en même temps. Celui qui avait parlé s'avançait vers eux, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Il était doté de cheveux de jais en bataille et de grands yeux bruns malicieux. Sa silhouette maigre et petite dégageait une énergie impressionnante pour une corpulence vraiment moindre. Il désigna le balai d'un signe de tête.  
" Il est sorti depuis au moins trois mois…Je viens tous les jours ici pour voir les nouveautés…j'habite du côté moldu du Chemin de Traverse…Je compte m'acheter un balai encore meilleur que celui-là d'ailleurs…Toi, tu ne viens pas souvent ici j'imagine ?  
-Oh non, pas trop… Il s'est passé quoi dernièrement en Quidditch ? "  
Suivit alors un long résumé d'événements sportifs auxquels Lily ne comprenait strictement rien. Vinrent ensuite les pronostics. La jeune fille soupira. Soudain on entendit un :  
" James ! James, où es-tu ? James, reviens ici tout de suite ! "  
Le jeune garçon eut un sourire ravi.  
" Ça, fit-il d'un ton joyeux, c'est maman Potter ! "  
La femme qu'on avait entendu crier dans la rue entra telle une furie dans le magasin. Elle se dirigea illico vers le vendeur.  
" Derbus ! Vous n'auriez pas vu mon James par hasard ?  
-Si, Mrs Potter, juste là-bas, il discute. "  
Celle qui semblait être la mère du jeune garçon retint un juron en le voyant :  
" James ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais encore ?  
-Ah, m'man, te voilà ! Je parle Quidditch… " fit-il très naturellement.  
Mrs Potter haussa un sourcil :  
" Très bien, garnement… Maintenant, allons acheter tes fournitures !  
-M'man…  
-Si tu n'avais pas cassé ta baguette magique en tentant de l'enfoncer toute entière dans un crapaud par la bouche, tu n'aurais pas besoin d'en racheter une ! "  
James explosa littéralement de rire au souvenir de cette scène. Mrs Potter, cependant ne riait pas.  
" Et tes cheveux ? Que leur as-tu fait encore ? "  
James stoppa net son hilarité et se palpa le chef.  
" Incroyable ! souffla-t-il.  
-Je trouve aussi ! Au prix de ce coiffeur, j'espérais pourtant des résultats ! Qu'as-tu fait pour que tes cheveux repoussent autant en 2 heures ?  
-Aucune idée, m'man ! " fit le jeune homme, ravi.  
Mrs Potter eut un regard noir, empoigna son fils par la peau du cou et sortit. James Potter adressa un petit signe de la main à Remus et Lily avant de passer la porte, toujours soulevé par la peau du cou, ses pieds ne touchant plus terre :  
" À plus tard ! "


	5. Comment le quatuor se forma

Chapitre 5.  
Comment le quatuor se forma.  
  
" Morian ! Deux pichets de jus de citrouille, s'il vous plaît !  
-Tout de suite, Remus ! "  
La fin de la journée approchait. Remus et Lily avaient acheté toutes les affaires nécessaires et ils commençaient à être fatigués. Il ne restait plus que la baguette magique.  
" Le bouquet final ! " avait dit Remus quelques heures plus tôt.  
Ce fut un jeune garçon d'à peu près leur âge qui vint les servir. Il portait une robe noire ornée d'un éclair d'or en plein sur la poitrine.  
" Tiens, sourit Remus, tu es fan de l'équipe de Birmingham ?  
-Oui, répondit l'autre sur le même ton, j'aime beaucoup Ferton…  
-Ah oui, mais c'est le seul bon joueur de l'équipe…  
-C'est pas vrai ! Thomson est excellent aussi ! "  
Remus eut un petit sourire.  
" Tu veux t'asseoir avec nous ?  
-Pas de refus…J'ai eu une journée franchement fatigante…Je vais chercher d'autres moyens de me faire de l'argent de poche !  
-Tu m'étonnes, " rétorqua Remus avec un grand sourire.  
Soudain, on vit arriver James Potter en courant.  
" Salut tout le monde ! haleta-t-il, je peux m'asseoir ?  
-Bien sûr ! répondit joyeusement Lily.  
-Je vais chercher deux pichets de jus de citrouille en plus, " ajouta le jeune serveur.  
Lorsqu'il revint avec les deux boissons, les présentations commencèrent.  
" James Potter ! fit le garçon aux cheveux en bataille.  
-Oui, répondit Lily, c'est ce que j'ai cru comprendre tout à l'heure…Moi je suis Lily Evans…  
-Remus Lupin, ajouta Remus.  
-Sirius Black, " termina le serveur.  
Lily et Remus se regardèrent avec un grand sourire.  
" Comme l'étoile ? interrogèrent-ils en même temps.  
-Ouais, comme l'étoile…Fichue étoile qui a intérêt à me porter plus de chance demain pour les pourboires… "  
Les quatre enfants rirent ensemble. Puis, James posa la question :  
" Alors, vous allez où à la rentrée vous ? Moi, je vais à Poudlard…  
-Pareil.  
-I dem.  
-Ouais…  
-Eh bien, je ne me retrouverai pas tout seul, alors ! "  
Suivit ensuite une discussion sur les différentes rumeurs qui couraient sur l'école.  
" Il paraît qu'ils ont attaché un dragon à l'entrée ! murmura James.  
-Non, je ne pense pas, répliqua Sirius, ma s?ur Charon y est et j'imagine qu'elle n'aurait pas supporté ça…Se serait évanouie et n'aurait plus jamais voulu mettre les pieds là-bas ! Remarque, ça m'aurait évité de l'avoir collé aux basques à la rentrée…  
-Remus a déjà côtoyé des dragons ! fit Lily.  
-Vraiment ? s'intéressèrent Sirius et James.  
-Oh, répondit Remus en rougissant, pas grand-chose, je vous assure…  
-Quoi comme dragons ?  
-Magyar à pointes ! s'exclama Lily, il a une brûlure sur sa cuisse d'ailleurs !  
-Montre ! s'écria James, j'en ai jamais vu ! Ma mère m'interdit toutes les lectures qu'elle juge " choquantes ". Je suis obligé de me coltiner des livres moldus à l'eau de rose depuis 3 ans, déjà…Elle ne supporte pas une gouttelette de sang !  
-Bah, j'aurais tout le temps de vous raconter ça à Poudlard ! " éluda Remus.  
Et la discussion fut close. James regarda une montre étrange comportant douze aiguilles, mais aucun chiffre. Ce qui devait avoir une signification pour lui puisque qu'il dit :  
" Je suis pas en avance moi…Maman m'a laissé là pour que je m'achète une nouvelle baguette…Je crois qu'elle ne supportait plus tous ces magasins faits avec moi…Pour une raison encore obscure, elle me trouve trop agité…  
-Et cette histoire de cheveux tout à l'heure, c'était quoi ?  
-Oh, maman déteste mes cheveux en bataille…Ils sont impossibles à coiffer. Aussi a-t-elle décidé de me les faire couper chez un coiffeur sorcier pour qu'ils ne repoussent pas… Ça a marché pendant un quart d'heure avant qu'ils ne redeviennent exactement comme avant !  
-Tu es très fort ! s'exclama Sirius, pas facile ça comme magie !  
-Bah ! répondit James avec un sourire, j'adore faire enrager ma mère…La motivation donne des ailes ! "  
Lily eut un petit sourire.  
" Donc, nous allons tous nous acheter une nouvelle baguette magique.  
-Non, pas moi, répondit Remus, j'en ai déjà une.  
-Moi aussi, " ajouta Sirius.  
James soupira un peu.  
" On est loin de chez Ollivanders, là…  
-Olli quoi ? fit Lily.  
-Ollivanders, le meilleur marchand de baguettes que l'on puisse trouver.  
-Et si on y allait à balai ? proposa Sirius, ça serait sympa non ? Morian Fortarôme en a donné à tous ces serveurs…Il doit bien y en avoir une dizaine pour les courses urgentes…Ça vous dit ? "  
James et Remus répondirent par l'affirmative, mais Lily s'inquiéta en expliquant qu'elle n'était jamais montée sur un balai.  
" Je t'apprendrai ! Tu verras, c'est tout facile…assura James avec un sourire.  
-J'aurais bien aimé une petite course, moi…ronchonna Sirius.  
-Pas de problèmes ! Fais la course avec Remus, j'aurais vite fait de vous rattraper, ne vous inquiétez pas…  
-C'est pas la modestie qui t'étouffe ! se moqua Lily.  
-Moi je tiens le pari ! s'enthousiasma Sirius.  
-Avec moi comme adversaire, vous ne vous mouillez pas trop… " fit Remus.  
Sirius revint une minute plus tard avec quatre balais sous le bras.  
" Et vous savez quoi ? dit-il avec un grand sourire, c'est la maison qui offre ! Donc, pas de gallions pour le jus de citrouille…  
-Merci Sirius !  
-De rien, de rien…Je suis un embobineur naturel, j'ai ça dans le sang ! "  
Sans un mot de plus, Remus et Sirius partirent à toute vitesse. James expliqua à Lily :  
" Tu mets la main au-dessus de ton balai et tu dis " debout " avec conviction… Tu verras, avec le temps, tu n'auras d'ailleurs même plus besoin de le faire…  
-Debout ! " s'écria Lily.  
Le balai obéit.  
" Bien ! En théorie, ça n'est pas aussi facile que ça… Enfin, tant mieux. Enfourche le balai et cramponne toi bien…Je n'aurais pas envie que tu tombes. Ensuite, donne un grand coup de pied par terre et tu t'élèveras. À partir de là, c'est facile, il te suffit de te diriger en te penchant d'un côté ou de l'autre. Pour freiner, lève le devant du balai. "  
Lily s'exécuta et se retrouva bientôt à évoluer dans les airs.  
" Pas trop terrifiée ? interrogea James.  
-Pas le moins du monde ! Comment fait-on pour aller plus vite ?  
-Couche-toi sur ton balai ! "  
Et Lily partit en trombe, tout comme Remus et Sirius auparavant.  
" Sacrée fille celle-là ! " songea James en souriant avant de s'envoler à son tour à toute vitesse.  
Il dépassa bientôt Lily qui lui cria en riant qu'il ne gagnerait pas si facilement.  
Ensuite, il vit apparaître Remus et Sirius un peu plus loin. Il poussa un cri d'indien, donna toute la puissance de son balai et se retrouva à côté d'eux.  
Ils le regardèrent d'un air ahuri.  
" Qu'est-ce que je vous avais dit, hein ? Yahou ! "  
Et dans le soir qui commençait à tomber, quatre amis filaient à toute vitesse sur leurs balais en criant et en riant, sans prêter attention aux visages mi-effrayés, mi-amusés des derniers badauds en dessous d'eux.  
Lorsqu'ils se posèrent devant chez Ollivanders, Sirius, James, Remus et Lily étaient à bout de souffle.  
" Vous étiez à fond là ? interrogea cette dernière d'un air innocent en tentant d'apaiser les battements de son c?ur.  
-Sans commentaire ! répliqua Sirius, vexé de s'être presque fait rattraper par une novice.  
-Tu te débrouilles pas mal du tout, Lily ! s'exclama James, je suis bouche bée.  
-Merci, merci… "  
Ils pénétrèrent tous les quatre dans le magasin. Ollivanders apparut immédiatement. C'était un homme qui paraissait à peine 30 ans. Il venait de succéder à son père dans la boutique familiale où il avait grandi.  
" Mr Black ! marmonna-t-il en voyant Sirius, ça, je m'en souviens ! 24,3 centimètres, bois d'ébène, très rigide, contenant de la poussière de corne de Magyar à pointes…Extrêmement puissante pour les enchantements mais aussi les plaisanteries…  
-Oui, c'est bien cela…J'en suis très content, d'ailleurs.  
-Votre s?ur, elle, avait préféré du bois de hêtre, d'ailleurs…Enfin, ne nous attardons pas. Je vois également Mr Lupin…Hum, laissez-moi réfléchir…26,7 centimètres, bois de chêne, flexible et excellente pour sortilèges en tout genre…  
-Exactement.  
-Mr Potter, continua Ollivanders, votre dernière - la troisième si je ne m'abyse - baguette faisait 27,8 centimètres…Bois de sapin, très…  
-Cassée ! fit James, légèrement gêné.  
-Ça ne m'étonne pas…Enfin, bref. Vous et la demoiselle derrière allez donc essayer quelques nouveaux modèles… "  
Et il partit dans une pièce, derrière la boutique, pour chercher deux baguettes à essayer.


	6. Comment fut scellé le destin de Lily Eva

Chapitre 6.  
Comment fut scellé le destin de Lily Evans.  
  
"Alors, tout d'abord vous, Mr Potter...Essayez moi cette baguette ! 35,84 cm, bois de bouleau, assez rigide, excellente pour les enchantements."  
James agita la baguette de laquelle sortit une véritable cascade de bière. Ollivanders eut l'air surpris.  
"Vous êtes plein de surprises, mon garçon..."  
James éclata d'un rire franc et musical en désignant la baguette.  
"Ca pourrait toujours en arranger cette baguette, m'sieur !"  
Ollivanders eut un sourire amusé et secoua la tête en marmonnant..."Ah, Mr Potter ! Mon Dieu..."  
Sirius eut un regard étonné. Jamais il n'avait vu Ollivanders sourire.  
"Bon, reprenons notre sérieux...Hum hum. 21,55 cm, bois d'épicéa, extrêmement souple, très bonne combinaison pour la métamorphose. Vous connaissant, elle vous correspondra très bien."  
James prit la baguette en main, l'orienta vers un cafard qui se changea en éléphant de poche lorsqu'il eut prononcé la formule appropriée. L'animal se mit à barrir d'un air affolé en découvrant sa trompe et ses autres nouveaux attributs. Encore une fois, il éclata de rire. Lily, Remus et Sirius également... Sirius se tenait les côtes en prononçant une longue série de mots entrecoupée d'éclats de rire et incompréhensible devant l'allure ridicule de l'animal. Remus dut lui jeter un sortilège pour qu'il se calme. Le seul problème était que ledit sort avait pour effet secondaire de colorer les cheveux en jaune fluo...Sirius se retrouva donc avec une allure terrible qui eut pour effet de faire éclater de rire les autres pendant qu'il se demandait ce qu'il se passait.  
"Mais quoi ? Mais euh ! Arrêtez de rire comme ça ! Mr Ollivanders, Lily, Remus, James ! Il se passe quoi, exactement ?"  
Hilare, Mr Ollivanders tendit un miroir à Sirius qui resta bouche bée.  
"Oh mon Dieu... murmura-t-il, mon père est très permissif mais de là à me laisser comme ça... REMUS ! Rends moi ma vraie couleur de cheveux immédiatement !"  
Et les autres reprirent de plus belle leur fou rire.  
La scène avait quelque chose de splendide...Trois enfants et un adulte, hilares, oubliant toute dignité et un autre enfant, avec des cheveux jaunes fluos en train de s'énerver et de crier à l'assassin...  
Malheureusement, quelque chose vint troubler cette complicité fragile qui s'était tissée entre les cinq sorciers.  
"Oh, mais voilà le petit Potter...Eh, Potter ! Ta mère te cherche, elle veut te donner une grosse fessée déculottée, elle a trouvé les gnomes de jardin que t'avais cachés dans ta chambre ! Vilain, Potter !" caqueta une voix.  
James fit volte face. Il détestait que l'on fasse allusion à sa mère et son caractère ridicule. Lorsqu'il vit son interlocuteur, il serra les poings et marmonna d'une voix menaçante:  
"Va t'en, Malefoy...  
-Sur un autre ton, Potter, j'ai autant ma place ici que toi...  
-Je...intervint Lily.  
-Tu rien du tout ! Allez, pousse toi...", fit le nouveau venu en bousculant la jeune fille.  
Mais il se retourna.  
"Eh ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Je t'ai jamais vue ! C'est ta petite amie, Potter, tu vas piocher dans les Sang de Bourbe maintenant ?"  
James fronça les sourcils d'un air mauvais.  
"Sang de quoi ? interrogea Lily.  
-Sang de Bourbe. Ca veut dire que tu es une impure, ma vieille, pas une sorcière de pure souche...Une batarde."  
Tout se passa en un éclair. Lily, hors d'elle, gifla le garçon. Il empoigna sa baguette et la pointa sur elle. Elle recula jusqu'au mur. Là, elle fut coincée. Elle chercha à tâtons une baguette à côté d'elle pendant que le jeune sorcier lui sussurrait des insultes avec un regard mauvais et hautain. Elle en trouva finalement une, l'empoigna et fixa le dénommé Malefoy avec haine.  
"Oh, j'ai peur, rit-il, une petite moldue sans défense, qui ne connaît aucun sortilège, elle risque de me faire grand mal ! Après tout, je ne suis que Lucius Malefoy, issu d'une famille noble, pure, respectée et crainte partout..."  
Lily sussura une formule. Les bougies se soufflèrent toutes seules, un vent se leva, s'engouffrant dans ses longs cheveux roux ondulés et ses grands yeux d'un magnifique vert émeraude semblèrent brûler de l'intérieur. Elle parut soudain plus grande, plus puissante...Démoniaque. James, Remus, Sirius et Ollivanders frissonnèrent, inquiets. (NDLA: Doux euphémisme...)  
Lucius Malefoy ne bougea pas. Il ricana.  
"Un bête sort sensé être impressionnant..Navrant, réellement navrant."  
Lily fit un geste négligent de la main et Malefoy vola à une vitesse impressionnante jusqu'au mur d'en face contre lequel il s'écrasa lamentablement.  
"LUCIUS MALEFOY, fit Lily d'une voix soudain changée, TENEBRAE SUNT, NON POTES FUGIRE ! TIME ME ! SUM MALUS..."  
Malefoy, toujours affalé contre le mur, il regardait désormais Lily d'un air affolé. Ils restèrent quelques minutes à se jauger du regard. Puis la jeune fille s'écria:  
"TIME ME, LUCIUS ! TENEBRAE SUNT."  
Il sursauta avant de s'enfuir en courant et en hurlant. Les bougies se rallumèrent soudain, tout comme elles s'étaient éteintes, le vent cessa de souffler et Lily s'écroula par terre.  
"LILY !" s'écria James en se précipitant sur elle.  
Sirius s'approcha et posa son oreille sur la poitrine de la jeune fille en rougissant légèrement.  
"Son coeur bat tout à fait normalement, aucune anomalie, déclara-t-il en se détournant pour que personne ne puisse voir son visage écarlate.  
-Tu t'y connais, souffla Remus, admiratif.  
-Je me débrouille..." fit Sirius en rougissant de plus belle.  
Il ne voulait surtout pas avoir à expliquer pourquoi cette habitude là...  
"Apportez de l'eau, reprit-il, et versez en lui un peu sur le visage, Mr Ollivanders..."  
Le vendeur hocha la tête et partit dans l'arrière boutique.  
"Lily, murmura James en prenant son visage entre ses mains, Oh, je..."  
Il s'interrompit en voyant les regards mi amusés mi choqués de Sirius et Remus. Il rougit.  
"C'était...Euh...bizarre, quand même, bredouilla-t-il.  
-Oui, répondit Remus, c'était du latin...  
-DU LATIN ? Mais qui parle encore le latin de nos jours ? soupira Sirius.  
-Moi...rétorqua Remus.  
-Ouh là là...Et elle a dit quoi ?  
-Elle a dit..."  
Sirius et James n'eurent pas l'occasion de connaître la traduction des mystérieuses paroles de Lily car elle se réveilla à ce moment là. Elle se releva dans un mouvement brusque.  
"Oups ! fit James, accroupi à côté d'elle, calme-toi, Lily, tout va bien !"  
Elle ouvrit les yeux. James fut le seul à les voir. Mais il ne les oublierait jamais, c'était certain. Des yeux de serpent...Froids, sournois, maléfiques. Il lui sembla une fraction de seconde, lorsque Lily se passa la langue sur ses lèvres sèches, que celle-ci était soudain devenue très fine, se séparant en deux bouts à son extrémité. Il y eut un sifflement. James posa les mains sur les épaules de la jeune fille, l'obligeant à se rallonger.  
"Chut, Lily, calme toi, bon sang..."  
Le James quelques minutes auparavant jovial et enjoué était devenu grave et sérieux.  
Lily le fixait et ne bougeait plus. Mais ses yeux n'avait pas changés...Sirius et Remus observaient la scène, incrédules.  
"Lily, chuchota James, je suis avec toi, mais s'il te plaît, arrête. S'ils s'aperçoivent de quelque chose, tu risques gros."  
La jeune fille tenta de se relever puis retomba à nouveau évanouie.  
Ollivanders revint juste au bon moment et James n'eut pas à fournir d'explications. Il versa doucement un petit peu d'eau froide sur le visage de Lily. Elle ouvrit les yeux. James eut un sourire rassuré. Tout était redevenu parfaitement normal.  
"Ca va, Lily ? fit-il doucement.  
-J'ai froid...Très froid..." répondit-elle, parcourue d'un incroyable frisson.  
James enleva sa cape et la posa sur la jeune fille.  
"Merci, James...Je te la rendrai à Poudlard si on se revoit pas d'ici là...  
-Garde-la, Lily...Il n'y a pas de problèmes.  
-Et si ta mère...?  
-J'inventerai une histoire..."  
Lily sourit faiblement, Mr Ollivanders aussi. Il sentait une vibration dans l'air, jolie, pure. Le vendeur, attendri, baissa les yeux.  
La jeune fille se releva.  
"Je crois que cette baguette me convient, Mr Ollivanders, dit-elle simplement.  
-Vous êtes certaine ?  
-Oui.  
-Très bien, soupira-t-il, après tout, la baguette choisit son maître, et non l'inverse...29, 87 centimètres, bois de saule, extrêmement flexible. Elle contient un cheveu de vélane et un ventricule de dragon.  
-Mais ça donne aux baguettes...commença Sirius.  
-Mr Black, répondit sévèrement Mr Ollivanders, la baguette choisit le sorcier.  
-Mais...  
-Je sais, Mr Black. Je sais."  
Sirius sembla sur le point de fondre en larmes et James vit bien qu'il serrait la machoire de toutes ces forces pour ne pas le faire. Il se promit intérieurement de l'aider à surmonter ce qui semblait tellement le troubler.  
Lily et lui payèrent leurs baguettes et les quatre amis sortirent. Mais Mr Ollivanders retint James par le bras.  
"Mr Potter, je peux vous parler ?  
-Euh...Oui ! fit James, surpris.  
-On t'attend dehors, James..." murmura Lily en souriant, apparemment très bien remise de sa crise passagère.  
Le jeune sorcier ne se sentait pas à l'aise face à cet homme étrange et impressionnant.  
"Mr Potter, murmura-t-il.  
-Oui ?  
-Vous n'avez jamais choisi les voies les plus simples...Et ça continue.  
-Que voulez vous dire ? interrogea James, mal à l'aise.  
-Vos amis, Mr Potter...Ce ne sera pas simple. En chacun je perçois un trouble profond. Aidez-les de votre mieux, Mr Potter, ils ont terriblement besoin de vous.  
-Mais ça me paraît évident, pourquoi...  
-Non, Mr Potter. Ce n'est justement pas évident. Vous serez amené à douter énormément et à sacrifier beaucoup de vous. Mais tenez bon, c'est très important. Ils ont besoin de vous, Mr Potter, ne l'oubliez jamais.  
-Au revoir, Mr Ollivanders, répondit sombrement James.  
-Au revoir, Mr Potter, et bonne chance."  
James, mal à l'aise, franchit le seuil du magasin. Mais Ollivanders l'interpella:  
"Mr Potter !  
-Oui ?  
-Vous avez oublié votre éléphant..."  
Le jeune sorcier eut un maigre sourire:  
"Merci, Mr Ollivanders.  
-Et dites à votre ami Sirius que les effets secondaire du sortilège disparaîtront bientôt.  
-Entendu. Merci pour tout."  
Et ce fut un James tourmenté qui rejoignit ses amis, bien qu'il tentât de ne pas le montrer.


	7. Comment Sirius se confia à Charon

Chapitre 7.  
Comment Sirius se confia à Charon.  
  
"On se revoit à Poudlard, alors ?  
-Si tout se passe bien ! Tenez, voilà mon numéro de téléphone...  
-Merci Lily, voici le mien.  
-Télé quoi ? fit Sirius.  
-Téléphone, c'est un engin pour parler avec les gens. Tu n'as donc aucun moldu dans ta famille ? interrogea Lily, surprise.  
-Aucun ! répondit Sirius avec un grand sourire.  
-Alors on t'enverra des hiboux, c'est pas grave."  
La discussion ne put se poursuivre car il y eut un grand cri.  
"Jaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaames !"  
Le concerné se mit à rire.  
"Me disais bien que ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas eu de nouvelles de Maman Potter... EH ! JE SUIS LA, M'MAN ! ajouta-t-il un peu plus fort.  
-Oh, James ! Mais pourquoi as-tu mis tant de temps ?"  
James désigna avec un sourire ravi son éléphant modèle réduit qui avait recommencé à barrir dès sa sortie de chez Ollivanders.  
"James, quelle horreur ! Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?  
-Un cafard, maman.  
-C'est pas la peine de te moquer en plus, garnement !"  
James eut un sourire angélique.  
"Bon, il se fait tard, fit Mrs Potter à Remus, Sirius et Lily, légèrement agacée, James doit rentrer ! Jeunes gens, bien le..."  
Elle s'interrompit en regardant les cheveux de Sirius et eut une grimace de dégoût.  
"Bon, on va rentrer maintenant, maman ? proposa James, un peu mal à l'aise, il se fait tard, il faut que tu fasses la cuisine et tout ça, hein !"  
Mrs Potter hocha la tête.  
"Bonsoir, jeunes gens.  
-Bonsoir, Mrs Potter," répondirent poliment Sirius, Remus et Lily.  
Les deux Potter s'éloignèrent en discutant assez vivement.  
"Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle a ? interrogea Sirius.  
-Tes cheveux, Sirius...  
-Encore ???"  
Un quart d'heure plus tard, les cheveux du sorcier étaient enfin redevenus noirs. Il ne cessait de les caresser avec ravissement. Puis, Lily et Remus repartirent chez elle.  
Sirius les salua avant de se diriger vers le café de Morian Fortarôme. Lorsqu'il arriva, son patron l'enguirlanda sévèrement.  
"ET TU AS PRIS LES BALAIS EN PLUS ! HEUREUSEMENT QUE MR OLLIVANDERS LES A RAMENES, HEIN ! HEUREUSEMENT !"  
Sirius baissa la tête, gêné et bredouilla quelques excuses.  
"C'EST CA, VA PLUTOT PLEURER DANS LES JUPES DE TA MERE, HEIN ! ALLEZ, ELLE TE CONSOLERA PEUT ETRE, ELLE !"  
C'en était trop. Sirius éclata en sanglots et se laissa glisser par terre. Morian eut une expression surprise. Puis il réalisa.  
"Oh, Sirius...Excuse moi, excuse moi, je suis désolé...Ca va aller ? Tiens, voilà ta paye."  
Sirius secoua la tête en reniflant.  
"Mérite pas..." marmonna-t-il.  
Morian le secoua.  
"Allez, mon p'tit ! T'as bien travaillé, c'est pas grave...Prends ta paye et retourne chez toi, va..."  
Sirius prit la petite bourse que le patron lui tendit et s'en alla. Il repassa au magasin de Quidditch prendre son balai qu'il avait laissé là le matin même. Il s'envola alors dans la douceur du soir vers une maison sordide de l'Allée des Embrumes.  
  
"Ah, t'es enfin là, Si'...Me posais des questions.  
-Bonsoir Charon.  
-Tu..."  
La jeune fille s'interrompit, surprise. Elle avait l'habitude que Sirius se moque d'elle et la taquine en rentrant du travail, chaque soir. Ce comportement indifférent était très mauvais signe.  
"Ca va pas, Si' ?  
-Si si, merveilleusement bien."  
Il lança sa paye à sa soeur qui l'attrapa au vol.  
"Je suis fatigué, je ne mangerai pas ce soir."  
Médusée, Charon regarda son petit frère grimper l'échelle qui le menait à sa chambre, dans la mezzannine.  
Sirius haïssait cette pièce...L'air qu'on y respirait était humide, sentait le renfermé et la friture, la tapisserie vieillote se décollait...il n'était pas rare qu'un rat pointe son museau et les toiles d'araignées envahissaient la pièce.  
Il s'allongea sur le matelas à même le sol qui lui servait de lit et pleura de tout son saoul. Une tête apparut soudain en haut de l'échelle.  
"Qu'est ce que tu as mon Si ?"  
Le concerné tourna la tête. Charon Black le regardait de ses grands yeux d'ébène, soulignés de noir, inquiète. C'était une jolie jeune fille, un peu sombre, un peu étrange, mais jolie malgré tout...."Charon la ténébreuse" telle on la surnommait à Poudlard...Ses cheveux noirs et raides restaient toujours attachés en chignon, mais elle ne parvenait jamais à empêcher les mèches rebelles de venir ajouter un air coquin à son visage trop sérieux. Sa peau pâle contrastait étrangement avec ses lèvres foncées qui esquissaient toujours un sourire, quelque soit la situation...Sirius se souvenait l'avoir appelée très souvent "Blanche Neige", étant petit..."Un comble pour une Miss Black !" répondait à chaque fois sa mère en riant...Sa mère...Mrs Black...  
Sirius secoua violemment la tête. Non, il ne voulait pas y penser...  
"Mon Si'...murmura Charon, s'il te plaît, dis moi ce qu'il se passe."  
Elle s'approcha de lui et le força à la regarder dans les yeux.  
"Je veux t'aider ! Tu te souviens de la promesse qu'on s'est faite lorsque...  
-Oui, oui, Charon, je me souviens...Je n'oublierai jamais tout ça...  
-Alors dis moi ce qu'il se passe, s'il te plaît..."  
La voix douce de sa soeur fit craquer Sirius. Il éclata à nouveau en sanglots.  
"Je me suis fait des amis tout à l'heure...Gentils, tu vois, marrants, agréables, mon âge, futurs élèves de Poudlard...On s'est vraiment bien entendus immédiatement...Et il y avait une fille..."  
Le regard de Sirius se fit lointain.  
"Lily, elle s'appelle...Super jolie, gentille, fille de moldus, douée pour le vol sur balais, enjouée, drôle...  
-Et ?  
-Et on est allés acheter une baguette magique pour elle...Là, y'a Lucius Malefoy qui est arrivé...Tu sais qui est Lucius Malefoy, n'est-ce pas ?"  
Charon hocha la tête.  
"Il a provoqué Lily, l'a traitée de Sang de Bourbe...Elle a pris une baguette au hasard, a murmuré une formule...Pourtant, je suis certain qu'elle ne connaissait pas ce sortilège ! Elle est devenue très puissante, les bougies se sont éteintes, elle n'était plus elle-même...Ca m'a rappelé...  
-Ce jour de Noël ?  
-Oui..."  
Sirius se mordit les lèvres. Il avait du mal à continuer.  
"Ensuite ? interrogea Charon.  
-Elle a envoyé Malefoy contre le mur avec une force incroyable, d'un simple geste de la main...Et elle a parlé en latin..  
-Qu'a-t-elle dit ?  
-Je ne sais pas, Charon, justement, je ne sais pas ! Mais j'avais si peur...Et un peu plus tard, elle a acheté la baguette...Là, Ollivanders a parlé de sa composition...J'ai protesté, j'ai dit que non, il ne fallait pas ! Mais..."  
Charon pâlit.  
"Vélane et Dragon ?" interrogea-t-elle simplement.  
Sirius hocha la tête et pleura de plus belle. Charon l'attira dans ses bras et lui caressa les cheveux, attendant qu'il se calme. Comme l'aurait fait...Une mère.  
"Il est où, Papa ? interrogea Sirius.  
-Je ne sais pas, Sirius... Il est partit tout à l'heure, il avait beaucoup de travail au Ministère.  
-Mais qu'est-ce qu'il y fait toute la journée ??  
-Je ne sais pas non plus...Les membres du Département des Mystères n'ont pas le droit de parler de leur profession, tu le sais...  
-Mais pourquoi il est toujours là-bas ?? Il a pas compris qu'on avait besoin de lui, hein ? Il a pas compris ça ?  
-Chut, Sirius, chut..." murmura Charon en continuant à lui caresser les cheveux.  
"Mais mince à la fin, Charon ! Tu n'as que 16 ans, j'en ai à peine 11...Il n'a pas le droit de nous abandonner comme ça !  
-C'est plus compliqué que ça, Sirius....  
-Je sais très bien ce qu'il se passe, moi ! Il se plonge dans le travail pour oublier maman ! Hein, c'est ça, Charon, dis moi que c'est ça ! Ne me mens pas, je le sais !"  
Charon soupira.  
"Pourquoi il s'occupe pas de nous, Charon ? Pourquoi il nous laisse pourrir ici ? Pourquoi on déménage pas ? Pourquoi il faut rester là où on a tout perdu ? Pourquoi c'est moi qui doit travailler ?  
-Sirius, calme toi...On en reparlera demain matin. Pour l'instant, tu es fatigué, tu te fais du mal..."  
Sirius ne répondit rien et resta à sangloter dans les bras de sa grande soeur. Puis, il cessa de renifler peu à peu et sa respiration se fit de plus en plus régulière. Avec mille précautions, Charon se décolla de son frère, l'allongea et disposa la couverture sur lui de manière à ce qu'il n'ait absolument pas froid.  
"Bonne nuit, mon Sirius, murmura-t-elle tout bas, je sais qu'on connaît des moments pas très marrants tous les deux, mais je t'aiderai, je te promets...Je t'aiderai."  
Sirius sourit dans son sommeil. Charon déposa un baiser sur son front et descendit faire la vaisselle dans la cuisine.


	8. Comment le pacte se scella lui aussi

Chapitre 8.  
Comment le pacte se scella lui aussi.  
  
"Remus...  
-Mmmmh ?  
-Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé tout à l'heure ?  
-Où ? interrogea Remus, même s'il connaissait déjà la réponse.  
-Sur le Chemin de Traverse. Chez Ollivanders."  
Remus soupira.  
"Lily, s'il te plaît...  
-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?  
-Disons que je n'ai pas très envie de t'en parler...  
-Mais...Pourquoi ??  
-Bon. Très bien. Tu as pris cette baguette et..."  
Remus s'interrompit et tourna la baguette dans ses mains. Elle était brûlante. Son bois, bien qu'il ne fût pas verni, possédait un éclat incroyable et en lui se reflétait tout le décor alentour.  
"Et ? interrogea Lily.  
-Et tu as été comme possédée...Tu as murmuré une formule...  
-Arrête de me faire peur, Remus, tu sais très bien que je ne connais strictement rien en matière de magie.  
-Justement. C'est ce qui me fait croire que tu as été possédée, ce n'était pas toi. Les bougies se sont soufflées..."  
Remus continua son récit sous les yeux équarquillés d'horreur de Lily.  
"Qu'ai-je dit ?" interrogea-t-elle.  
Remus soupira et répéta - au prix d'un effort terrible - les paroles de sa nouvelle amie.  
"Tu as dit..."LUCIUS MALEFOY, TENEBRAE SUNT, NON POTES FUGIRE ! TIME ME ! SUM MALUS." et tu as répété :"TIME ME, LUCIUS ! TENEBRAE SUNT." C'est du latin...  
-Mais Remus...JE NE PARLE PAS LATIN !  
-Ca, je m'en doute... Tu étais possédée, tout bonnement possédée.  
-Mais Remus...Non ! Je ne veux pas ! C'est impossible ! Je ne suis personne, Remus, absolument personne ! Je ne suis qu'une moldue comme les autres...  
-Non, Lily, tu es une sorcière désormais. Et tu possèdes une grande force en toi. C'est ce qu'il faut pour arriver à faire de telles choses...."  
Lily inspira et expira bruyamment, tentant de calmer son coeur qui battait la chamade.  
"Très bien. Qu'est-ce que ça signifie ce que j'ai dit, Remus ? Dis le moi."  
Remus soupira, se mordit les lèvres et traduisit lentement, avec des trémolos dans la voix:  
"Ca signifie..."Lucius Malefoy, les ténèbres sont, tu ne peux fuire ! Crains moi, je suis le mal." Et tu as répété "Crains moi, Lucius, les ténèbres sont." Je suis désolé, Lily..."  
Lily ne répondit rien. Elle avait ramené ses genoux contre elle et s'obstinait dans un mutisme effrayé dont Remus ne parvenait pas à la sortir.  
"Lily, bon sang..."  
La jeune fille ouvrit les yeux et sourit.  
"Rem'...J'ai vraiment dit ça ?"  
Il hocha la tête à l'affirmative.  
"Oui, Lily. Tu l'as dit. Je suis désolé.  
-Hum. Très bien. Bonne nuit Remus, fit Lily d'une voix étrange.  
-Tu...Je...Il...bredouilla Remus.  
-Je tu il ? interrogea Lily.  
-Il s'est passé autre chose après."  
Lily baissa la tête.  
"Je n'ai souvenir de rien, Remus, je te l'ai dit...Raconte moi.  
-Je ne sais pas, je n'ai pas tout vu... James était accroupi à côté de toi et te parlait en te caressant le visage..."  
Lily rougit légèrement et sourit très largement pour la première fois de la soirée.  
"Et...?  
-Et tu as rouvert les yeux. Il a parut littéralement terrifié. Il t'a murmuré des choses que nous n'avons pas entendues. Tu t'es débattue et il t'a plaquée fermement à terre. Puis tu t'es à nouveau évanouie. Quand tu t'es réveillée, tout était redevenu normal. Parfaitement normal."  
  
"James, on a sonné, va ouvrir !  
-J'y vais m'man !"  
James abandonna son livre de soutien en enchantement sans grand regret et alla ouvrir.  
"Mr Ollivanders ! Bonne surprise...Entrez !  
-Mr Potter...Je ne vous dérange pas ?  
-Pensez-vous...Maman vient de me donner ma première lecture sorcière...Un livre de soutien scolaire avant même que je n'entre à Poudlard ! C'est d'un soporifique...  
-De toute façon, peu importe...Ce que j'ai à vous dire est plus important que n'importe quelle occupation."  
James ouvrit de grands yeux étonnés.  
"Entrez, Mr Ollivanders."  
Le vendeur pénétra dans le salon baigné d'une lueur tamisée des plus agréables.  
"Bonsoir, Mrs Potter...  
-Oh, bonsoir, Mr Ollivanders ! Ca me fait si plaisir de vous voir ! Oh, je suis désolée, William travaille très tard ce soir...  
-Ce n'est rien. Je ne suis venu que pour parler de l'une de mes préoccupations à votre fils."  
Mrs Potter resta bouche bée et murmura un :  
"Ah ? Ah bon...D'accord...Vous ne voulez rien boire ou manger ?  
-Non, merci, merci... fit Ollivanders qui avait apparemment hâte que Mrs Potter le laisse tranquille.  
-Très bien, je vous laisse avec James alors...  
-Merci, Mrs Potter."  
La mère de James quitta la pièce et celui ci se surprit à penser que, finalement, il aurait préféré qu'elle reste avec lui.  
"Mr Potter, murmura Ollivanders, j'ai fait une grande erreur tout à l'heure...Une erreur terrible, une erreur irréparable...  
-Laquelle ? interrogea James, frissonnant.  
-J'ai vendu à votre amie une baguette que je n'aurais jamais du vendre...  
-Oui, c'est ce que j'ai cru comprendre en voyant l'expression terrifiée de Sirius....  
-Mr Black ne sait pas tout...Bien entendu, l'association des cheveux de vélane et du ventricule de dragon est des plus dangereuses...Mais le plus grave, c'est que cette baguette a détecté en Lily une aptitude à faire le mal...Et en touchant cette baguette, Mr Potter, votre amie a scellé son destin..."  
James se prit la tête entre les mains et marmonna:  
"Vous plaisantez, Mr Ollivanders, n'est-ce pas ? Oui, vous plaisantez.  
-J'aimerais vous dire que oui, Mr Potter, mais non.   
-Alors, pourquoi avoir fabriqué cette baguette, hein, pourquoi ? Pour faire souffrir des innocents ? Pour transformer une jeune fille en démon ? Dites moi, Mr Ollivanders...Pourquoi l'avoir fabriquée, hein ?"  
Ollivanders soupira et secoua la tête. James, habituellement souriant et toujours prêt à plaisanter semblait soudain d'un sérieux et d'un sévère des plus adultes. Il attendait visiblement une réponse plausible.  
"Je ne l'ai pas fabriquée, Mr Potter. C'est un confrère Bulgare, très porté sur la magie noire, qui est responsable.  
-Alors, qu'est-ce que cette baguette faisait chez vous, hein ?  
-J'appartiens à une très grande confédération internationale de fabricants de baguettes magiques, Mr Potter. Régulièrement, nous échangeons une de nos créations afin de comparer styles, matériaux de prédiléction et caractères de baguettes. Celle-là n'aurait jamais du trainer là. Sur le moment, je n'ai pas réalisé. J'ai cru à l'une de mes créations-tests, mais non. Lorsque je me suis rendu compte de mon erreur, il était trop tard.  
-Il n'est JAMAIS trop tard, vous m'entendez ? s'écria James, JAMAIS TROP TARD, MR OLLIVANDERS ! METTEZ VOUS BIEN CA DANS LA TETE ! NOUS ALLONS ALLER VOIR LILY IMMEDIATEMENT ET LUI REPRENDRE CETTE BAGUETTE !  
-Non, je regrette, murmura Ollivanders, il est bien trop tard. Au premier toucher, la baguette s'est liée à elle pour toujours. Lui enlever reviendrait à la tuer. Elle porte désormais le mal en elle.  
-Ca ressemble à un mauvais roman, Mr Ollivanders...Un mauvais roman mélodramatique et stupide !  
-C'est pourtant la vérité.  
-Il y a bien un moyen de la délivrer de cela, n'est-ce pas ? Répondez moi, Mr Ollivanders...  
-Oui, il y a un moyen. Il y en a même deux, Mr Potter."  
James sourit très largement, soulagé. Mais Ollivanders restait grave.  
"Le premier, fit-il lentement, serait de la tuer."  
James secoua la tête et fixa Ollivanders très intensément.  
"La seconde solution ? interrogea-t-il, menaçant.  
-Le second moyen est...comment dire ? Abstrait...  
-Comment ça abstrait ?  
-Pour refouler ce mal en elle, Lily aura besoin de beaucoup d'amour, d'amitié et d'attention. Mais laissez-moi vous dire, Mr Potter, que cette solution n'est pas radicale. Car la vie de tous les jours apporte trop de contrariétés. Le mal ressortira forcément un jour ou l'autre. Et là, ce sera terrible.  
-Très bien ! s'exclama James, je ferai tout ce que je peux pour Lily. Absolument tout. Mais cette erreur pourrait coûter très cher à votre image, Mr Ollivanders...  
-Je le sais, Mr Potter.  
-Je vous propose un marché. Personne d'autre que Remus, Sirius, Lily, vous et moi ne sera au courant. Et en échange, nous pourrons vous faire appel lorsque nous voudrons, Mr Ollivanders, et vous devrez nous aider en souvenir de ce pacte.  
-D'accord. Je n'ai pas le choix, Mr Potter.  
-Qu'il en soit ainsi."  
Mr Ollivanders croisa sa baguette avec celle de James, tous deux murmurèrent une formule et la promesse fut ainsi sacrée. Il n'était plus temps de faire marche arrière. Chacun s'était engagé.


	9. Comme les rêves peuvent en révéler tant

Chapitre 6.  
Comment les rêves peuvent en révéler tant.  


  
Lily s'étira en bâillant. Elle avait fait un drôle de rêve dans lequel un jeune homme aux cheveux noirs et au teint pâle, accroupi, lui baisait la main, son regard caché dans l'ombre... Il portait un curieux uniforme noir, avec une longue cape et une grande robe couleur ébène. Puis il s'était relevé lentement, avec des mouvements fluides et là, son regard rouge avait transpercé la jeune fille... Elle y avait lu tant de choses... Et elle s'était réveillée.  
Elle s'assit sur le rebord de son lit et prit sa tête entre ses mains en tentant de se remémorrer ce qu'elle avait vu... Mais à chaque effort, le songe lui échappait encore plus...  
C'était étrange... Il lui semblait avoir déjà vu ce garçon étrange, au regard couleur braise... Elle s'était déjà noyée dans ce torrent de lave... Elle avait l'impression que ce garçon faisait partie d'elle-même, qu'elle l'avait toujours connu...  
Et pire, qu'elle n'avait pas rêvé, mais qu'elle venait réellement de le rencontrer... A nouveau. Pourtant, elle savait bien que c'était impossible ! Les seuls élèves de Poudlard qu'elle connaissait ne l'étaient pas encore... Remus, Sirius et... James.  
Quelle énigme se cachait sous ce songe étrange ? Elle n'en avait aucune idée... Tout ce qu'elle savait, c'était qu'elle avait eu l'impression que cet adolescent voyait au fond d'elle-même, et que son pouvoir était si immense que personne ne pourrait jamais le mesurer...  
Elle secoua la tête. Que se passait-il ? Les paroles de Remus lui revinrent en mémoire... Tu as été possédée, Lily... Par qui, par quoi, pourquoi ? Pourquoi elle, pourquoi à cet instant, pourquoi de cette manière ? POURQUOI ?  
Elle soupira, la conscience lourde de trop de questions sans réponse, et elle partit réveiller Remus encore endormi.  
  
Sirius se réveilla avec la migraine. Il prit sa tête entre ses mains en soupirant... Il l'avait encore vue, cette nuit, plus vraie que jamais... Avec son sourire étrange, inquiétant mais attirant... Encore une fois, elle lui avait tendu la main, murmuré ces mots, emprunts d'une douceur maternelle perdue depuis si longtemps... Il s'était réfugié dans ses bras, en pleurant, comme toujours... De ces mêmes larmes amères qui coulaient encore sur ses joues. Il renifla... Qu'aurait pensé Lily en le voyant sangloter ainsi, comme un enfant qu'il n'était déjà plus ? Lily...  
Il lui fallait être fort. Accepter l'inacceptable, serrer les dents et aller de l'avant. Son père le lui avait bien dit, le jour de l'enterrement...   
Tu es un homme , Sirius, tu n'as pas le droit de pleurer. Les larmes, c'est pour les femmes. Sinon, tu es un faible. C'est dur, mais c'est comme ça.  
-C'était ma mère...  
-Et alors ? Je te l'ai dit, tu es un homme. Un Black, en plus de ça. Les Black ne montrent pas leur peine, jamais. C'est une question d'honneur.  
-C'est pour ça que toi, tu ne pleures pas ?  
-Non, moi, c'est différent.  
-Oui, avait murmuré Sirius tout bas, toi, tu ne l'aimais plus.  
C'en étaient suivies des crises de larmes, auquel il ne participa pas, pendant que le cercueil était mis en terre... Combien de coeurs se déchiraient là ? Il n'avait même pas cherché à le savoir. Tout ce qu'il savait, c'était qu'il était resté longtemps, assis sur les genoux, devant la tombe, un bouquet de roses noires à la main... Personne n'avait songé à venir le chercher, et, seul, il avait sangloté, sous la pluie, son costume noir maculé de boue, ses genoux en sang meurtris par les graviers du chemin.  
Puis, une main gantée noire s'était posée sur son épaule. Il n'avait pas bougé et Charon s'était mise à genoux à ses côtés, sans mot dire. Combien de temps étaient-ils restés là ? Une heure, peut-être deux... Deux frêles silhouettes noires sous la pluie... Deux enfants à la vie détruites, seuls, dans une prière inexplicable et silencieuse.  
Enfin, Charon avait prit son frère par le bras, et ils s'étaient relevés. Ils avaient erré dans les rues de Londres, ne sachant que faire, désorientés, misérables dans leurs habits de deuil boueux. Enfin, ils étaient entrés dans un pub, avaient commandé chacun un chocolat chaud et avaient fini par s'endormir, l'un contre l'autre...  
Le patron du pub les avait réveillés quelques heures plus tard, avec un petit sourire malheureux, il leur avait fait remarquer qu'ils avaient pleuré pendant leur sommeil...  
Puis il avait ajouté que leurs parents devaient s'inquiéter... Et là, Sirius avait simplement murmuré :  
Nos parents...  
Avant que Charon ne termine sa phrase, ses grand yeux noirs plein de détresse :  
On sait pas si on en a, M'sieur...  
  
Jaaaaaaaaames, debout mon chéri !  
James se retourna sur le dos et ronfla plus fort que jamais.  
James, debout ! Il faut que tu révises ton Alohomora !  
Il continua de plus belle sa comédie.  
James, je vais sévir !   
Il grimaça.  
D'accord, d'accord, je me lève !  
-La prochaine fois, c'est privé de Quidditch pendant un mois !  
-Merci, merci, je sais !  
-Et ne réponds pas ! Ou tu auras à expliquer à ton équipe pourquoi tu ne peux pas disputer le prochain match.  
-Ok, ça va, maintenant ! Je peux m'habiller s'il te plaît ? interrogea-t-il amèrement.  
Et Mrs Potter sortit de la chambre en haussant les épaules.   
James adorait se remémorrer ses rêves, en se réveillant... Or, cette nuit, il en avait fait un bien étrange... Il restait à s'en souvenir... Il s'était vu pointer sa baguette vers lui-même, prononcer une formule étrange et se transformer en un cerf majestueux... Puis il avait tourné les yeux et c'était retrouvé en face d'un loup au pelage d'argent et aux yeux verts, d'un grand chien noir et d'un rat dodu au pelage clair...  
  
Remus sentit la lumière pénétrer dans la pièce. Il garda les yeux fermés, comme pour prendre au piège son rêve s'évanouissant déjà. Il avait vu son père... Il avait vu Angelo Lupin, son sourire éclatant, ses grands yeux verts et ses cheveux de jais... Il lui avait parlé, un peu... Et Angelo lui avait répondu, d'une voix grave mais claire, posée, sereine mais chantante. Il s'était même penché vers lui pour lui murmurer un secret. Mais Remus s'était réveillé.  
Allez, debout, Rem' !  
Le concerné sourit avant de se mettre l'oreiller sur la tête. Lily se mit à rire.  
Allez, debout, espèce de feignant, va !  
Remus bondit et lança son oreiller dans la figure de la jeune fille:  
Yihaaaaaaaa ! Tu t'y attendais pas, hein ?  
-Eh, Remus ! grogna Lily, tu m'as fait mal !  
Et à son tour, le jeune homme reçut le polochon de plein fouet.  
Tu vas voir, toi !  
Il sauta de son lit et s'amusa à poursuivre Lily qui courait dans la maison pour lui échapper, en riant et en s'écriant de temps à autre, de sa petite voix aiguë :  
Remuuuus ! Arrête, c'est même pas drôle !  
La course poursuite s'arrêta devant la porte de la chambre de Lily. Pétunia s'y tenait. Les deux adolescents la regardèrent, muets et immobiles.  
Vous m'avez réveillée, fit-elle amèrement.  
-Ah bon ? s'étonna Remus en frottant son pyjama pour faire tomber les plumes qui s'y étaient accrochées.  
-Désolée, ajouta Lily en baissant la tête.  
Mais Pétunia avait déjà claqué la porte de sa chambre.  
Les deux adolescents se dévisagèrent. Une boule obstruait la boule de Remus. Il interrogea simplement :  
Euh, bien dormi ?  
-Ca peut aller, et toi ?  
-Ouais...  
Mais il était ailleurs... Son père était quelque part, il le retrouverait bientôt... Il en avait maintenant la certitude.  
Ce fut à cet instant qu'il sentit sa blessure à la cuisse le brûler. Ses jambes se dérobèrent sous lui et il tomba à terre dans un gêmissement de douleur.  
Remus ! s'écria Lily en se précipitant sur lui, qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ?  
-C'est rien, mentit-il, c'est rien.  
-Tu es sûr que ça va ?  
-Oui, je te dis, c'était juste une crampe passagère... Ca va mieux.  
-Ok... On va déjeuner ?  
Remus accepta, soulagé.  
En entrant dans la cuisine, il jeta un regard rapide au calendrier accroché au mur.  
Ce soir, songea-t-il, pleine lune... Comment vais-je faire ?  
Il soupira amèrement, avala rapidement son petit déjeuner et monta dans sa chambre.  
Il réfléchit, se tourmenta, tourna le problème dans tous les sens sans trouver de solution.   
Il porta sa main à sa morsure et s'aperçut qu'elle était brûlante.  
C'est un signe, murmura-t-il, je n'y échapperai pas.  
Puis à cet instant même, la solution se présenta à lui. C'était risqué, mais il fallait tenter. Il sortit dans la rue, en disant à Lily qu'il prenait un peu l'air, qu'il reviendrait bientôt, mais qu'il voulait être seul. Puis il entra dans une cabine téléphonique, inséra des pièces et composa un numéro, le coeur battant...


	10. Comment Remus trouva une solution

Chapitre 10.  
Comment Remus trouva une solution.  


  
Allo ?  
-Euh, bonjour, je...  
-James, moins fort je te prie ! Et tu repeindras la porte tout seul, non mais ! ...Oui ?  
-Euh, bonjour madame, je m'appelle Remus Lupin, j'ai croisé votre fils sur le Chemin de Traverse hier...  
-Et il vous a donné son numéro de téléphone, sans gêne. Eh bien, je ne suis pas au bout de mes surprises avec lui !  
-Je...  
-Jaaaaames ! Téléphone pour toi !  
Remus s'adossa à la paroi de verre de la cabine téléphonique et respira profondément pour se donner du courage.  
Ouais, allo ?  
-James...C'est Remus.  
Il y eut un silence.  
Remus ?  
-Euh oui, Remus Lupin, on s'est croisés sur le Chemin de Traverse...  
-N'importe quoi. Si c'est pour une blague débile, je raccroche.  
-Non, attends ! Tu te souviens, j'étais avec Lily Evans !  
-Je ne vois pas, non. Au revoir.  
-Attennnnnnnds ! implora Remus.  
James éclata de rire.  
'Muuuuuuuus ! Je plaisantais... Pourquoi tu m'appelles, vieux ?  
-Euh, ben, en fait, j'ai un TRES gros service à te demander, lâcha le jeune homme.  
-Rien que ça ? Non, je plaisante... Ben, ouaip, je t'écoute, que puis-je faire pour toi ?  
-Mentir...  
-Oula, je flaire le truc pas net là... Mentir à propos de quoi ? Et à qui ?  
-A Lily.  
James lâcha un soupir que Remus qualifierait plus tard de à faire s'envoler la maison en pierre des trois petits cochons.  
Mouais. C'est pas facile, ce que tu me demandes là. Mais explique toujours le pourquoi de la chose, je verrai ce que je peux faire pour toi.  
-Il faut que tu dises à Lily que je suis chez toi ce soir.  
-Eh ! Mais c'est que y'a ma mère, moi je peux pas ce soir !  
-Je ne viendrai pas, James, ne t'inquiète pas.  
-Hum... C'est louche, ton histoire, honnêtement, Mus, mon p'tit Mus, tu m'inquiètes. Et ça va faire louche que je t'invite, toi, et pas elle.  
-T'as qu'à dire que c'est ma brûlure de dragon... Elle a vu que j'ai eu une douleur à la cuisse, ce matin. Dis simplement que ta mère connaît de bons sorts de guérison.  
Il y eut un très long silence.  
D'accord, mon p'tit Mus. Je me demande pourquoi je fais ça mais c'est d'accord.  
-Oh ! James, merci mille fois, tu me sauves la vie, tu n'imagines pas à quel point, merci merci merci merci !  
-Calme. J'y mets une condition.  
-Oui ?  
-Pourquoi dois-tu t'absenter ? Je veux le savoir.  
Remus se mordit les lèvres et resta quelque temps immobile, pétrifiée.  
'Muus ? T'es toujours là ?  
-Oui.  
-Dis-le moi. Je te jure que ça reste entre nous.  
Péniblement, Remus murmura :  
-Je... Je suis un loup-garou.  
Et il raccrocha avant de revenir chez les Evans.  
Tu as fait une bonne promenade ?  
-Oui, oui, Lily, ça va, merci. J'en ai profité pour appeler James. Je dois passer la nuit chez lui, à cause de ma brûlure, sa mère me soignera.  
-Et moi ? Sympa d'y avoir pensé !  
-Lily... Ca ne va pas être drôle, crois-moi.  
Lily soupira.  
D'accord, d'accord. Je le dirai à maman, y'aura aucun problème pour elle.  
-Merci beaucoup.  
  
James ! C'est la troisième fois que tu fais sauter la porte ! - _reparo_ - Concentre-toi, bon sang ! Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ?  
-Rien, maman. Excuse moi.  
James respira profondément et fit calmement :  
_Alohomora_.  
-Eh bien voilà ! Parfait. Je t'accorde dix minutes de pause. Après, au boulot !  
-Génial.... On va travailler quoi cette fois ?  
-Le Reparo, ça pourrait t'être utile... La preuve, on aurait du l'étudier avant l'Alhomora !  
Mrs Potter sortit de la chambre.  
marmonna James en désignant de la baguette la porte qui se verrouilla immédiatement.  
Il s'assit, prit sa tête entre ses mains.Pourquoi avait-il promis que la raison de l'absence de Remus resterait secrète ? Il avait besoin de parler à quelqu'un. De tout expliquer. Un tel secret lui pesait.  
Un ami loup-garou... A Poudlard ! James sursauta en s'apercevant du danger que cela représentait. Et si Remus attaquait des élèves ? Ah, quel imbécile il avait été, il aurait encore préféré ne rien savoir ! Il soupira en passant la main dans ses cheveux noirs ébouriffés.  
  
Bonjour mon p'tit Sirius !  
-Bonjour monsieur Fortarôme.  
-Décidé à bien travailler aujourd'hui ?  
-Comme d'habitude.  
-Eh ben c'est bien ! Allez, au boulot, la vaisselle n'attend que toi !  
-Oui monsieur.  
Sirius renifla. Morian Fortarôme se baissa vers lui.  
Ben, alors, mon p'tit Sirius, ça va pas fort, on dirait ?  
Le jeune homme se dirirgea vers la cuisine :  
Si si, ça va, ça va.  
-Mais t'as les yeux tout rouges, mon gamin ! Ben dis donc ! Allez, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?  
-Mais rien je vous dis !  
La voix de Sirius s'était faite à la fois agressive et suppliante. Mais Mr Fortarôme le retint par le bras :  
Maintenant, Sirius, tu vas m'expliquer ce qui se passe !  
-Vous me faites mal ! Laissez moi tranquille, j'ai du travail devant moi !  
-Mon serveur préféré en larmes, fit Mr Fortarôme d'une voix plus douce, je ne peux pas rester insensible... Explique moi, tu te sentiras mieux.  
Sirius hésita un instant, puis fit simplement :  
Vous étiez là quand... ?  
Silence.  
Oui.  
-Eh bien vous devez comprendre alors.  
-Comprendre quoi ?  
-Que les larmes qu'on s'efforce de retenir ne s'évaporent jamais.  
Sirius sortit de la pièce, les poings serrés, le coeur en pleurs. Mais les yeux secs. Comme toujours.


	11. Comment Remus passa sa première nuit de

Chapitre 11.  
Comment Remus passa sa première nuit de lycanthrope.  


  
  
Bon, ben... Bonne soirée Remus !  
-Bonne soirée, Lily, je reviendrai tôt demain matin.  
-Tu m'appelles en cas de problème ?  
-Juré.  
Remus fit la bise à Lily, un peu tremblant. Il regarda sa montre. Il lui restait à peine une heure avant le coucher de soleil.  
La jeune fille le dévisagea.  
Remus... Tu... Ton regard, il est... Si triste, si lointain. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?  
Il se détourna en rougissant. Ses yeux étaient chargés de détresse, il le savait. Mais il n'y pouvait rien. Qui lui avait fait don d'un regard si explicite ? Pas sa mère, certainement pas.  
Pas de bêtises, hein ? fit-il, en tentant de plaisanter.  
-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? Remus, tu es bizarre.  
-Non, je veux dire, pas de bêtises quoi... Genre, évite de sortir.  
-Remuuus...  
Remus baissa la tête. Il fit rouler un caillou du bout du pied en marmonnant :  
'J'chais pas, quoi...   
-Remus. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?  
-Mais rien ! Je...  
-Tu ?  
-Je... Je m'inquiète pour toi, c'est tout.  
Lily eut un sourire radieux. Elle colla un baiser sonore sur la joue de son ami.  
C'était quand même pas compliqué à dire ! Allez, file. Et essaie de prendre un peu moins une couleur de tomate la prochaine fois !  
Remus sourit, un peu gêné et se dirigea vers la gare du village. Là où il avait prétexté qu'il prendrait un billet. Tout en sachant qu'il n'en ferait rien.  
De ce côté là se trouvait également un bois assez touffu et sombre. Il pourrait aisément s'y cacher pour la nuit.  
Le jeune homme n'avait jamais pris la peine d'étudier les loups-garous, et, désormais, il s'en voulait terriblement. Courait-il le danger d'agresser des villageois ? Ou pire... D'en tuer ?  
Trop de questions sans réponse, trop d'énigmes dans son âme désormais métisse. Il tremblait de tout sans être. Il le sentait bien, comment aurait-il pu en être autrement ?  
A nouveau il regarda sa montre.  
Dans une demie heure, songea-t-il, dans une demie heure je ne suis plus moi.  
Il sortit de son sac un paquet de Dragées Surprises de Bertie Crochue et en mangea une qu'il recracha immédiatement.  
" Sang, marmonna-t-il amèrement, j'en aurai assez si jamais ça dérape, ce soir. "  
Un quart d'heure passa  
Puis vingt minutes.  
Puis vingt-cinq.  
Remus contempla avec une horreur mêlée de passion sa lente transformation. Il observa le poil noir et épais qu'il lui poussait sur sa peau pâle, ses ongles qui s'incurvaient lentement, grandissant, se déformant Il sentit peu à peu son humanité l'abandonner Il n'était plus Remus Il était un loup-garou Il était  
Il hurla. La lune s'était levée. Sa lycanthropie libérée. La douleur. La peur. Mais le soulagement. La bestialité.  
Il marcha d'abord lentement, ses pattes d'ébène s'enfonçant à peine dans la terre meuble. Il se sentait étrangement calme. Il leva son long museau vers l'astre d'argent  
Et à nouveau, il hurla. Pourquoi ? Il n'en savait rien. Ca lui était égal. Lui fallait-il une raison ? Un mobile ? Aucun. De toute façon, il n'aurait pas pu en fournir. Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était hurler, encore et encore, rester là, dans une nuit douce et pourtant frissonnante Ce qu'il voulait, c'était se sentir vivre. Enfin. Se sentir libéré, libéré de la contrainte humaine. Se sentir loup.  
Un agréable frisson lui parcourut l'échine. La liberté, encore elle ! Ô délicieuse liberté de cette nuit de pleine lune On lui avait dit que les loups étaient violents Pourquoi pas lui ? Qu'avait-il de différent ? Bien entendu, il sentait ce Je-ne-sais-quoi bouillonner en lui Une sorte de rage Mais c'était une révolte douce. Le bonheur de la fin des contraintes. Il était loup. Pourquoi se préoccuper des humains ? Il était loup. On ne le commandait pas. Il était libre.  
Encore une fois, il hurla à la lune. Comment un tel cri pouvait-il effrayer les humains ? Un cri si noble, si pur, si beau Un hommage brut à la beauté de l'astre, un hommage intact à tout ce que l'homme ne changera jamais L'hommage d'un loup qui pour la première fois ouvre les yeux sur un monde d'étoiles.  
Il fit à nouveau quelques pas dans l'épaisse forêt Il se sentait enfin chez lui L'odeur de la forêt qui s'éveille à la nuit tombée, le vent dans les cimes des sapins, le bruissement des feuilles Une impression de sérénité et de fougue que, pendant tant d'années, il avait recherchée, poursuivie Sans jamais l'approcher  
Ses sens avaient été affinés par sa transformation Il se plaisait à regarder au loin, au-delà de l'enchevêtrement d'arbres nobles et sombres.  
Ce fut à cet instant précis qu'il aperçut une silhouette. Il se concentra pour en être sûr. Après tout, c'était sûrement une erreur, une souche d'arbre biscornue, quelque chose de ce genre. Mais non. L'ombre bougeait.  
Alors, toute la magie de la transformation s'évanouit. Il était désormais un loup, un vrai. Un loup méfiant, agressif, prêt à bondir et à mordre.  
L'autre s'approcha lentement. Remus montra les crocs en grognant. Qui osait venir se mesurer à lui, dans sa forêt ? Qui en avait le droit ?  
Le jeune loup qu'il était bondit dans un aboiement déformé par la rage. Un combat acharné s'ensuivit. Remus mordait, griffait, chargeait, hurlait. L'autre se défendait tant bien que mal, mais sans jamais le blesser.  
Remus finit par déclarer forfait, hagard, fatigué, en roulant sur le dos, pattes en l'air. L'autre lui donna un coup de museau bourru pour l'insister à se relever. Il s'éxecuta, surpris.  
Et toute sa rage le quitta. En silence, les deux loups marchèrent côte à côte. Remus se sentait étrangement en sécurité. Il observa son compagnon.  
C'était un mâle à belle stature, adulte, avec un pelage très noir, un long museau effilé et de grands yeux verts mélancoliques à la profondeur inconcevable.  
Il sembla presque à Remus que son aîné lui souriait. Tant qu'un loup peut sourire, du moins. Il y avait quelque chose, une lueur dans son regard qui lui faisait se sentir bien, en confiance. Comme si... Ce loup faisait partie de lui-même.  
Il échangea un coup d'oeil furtif avec son compagnon dans lequel il fit passer toutes ses émotions. Une voix retentit dans sa tête. Et Remus sourit.  
Combien d'heures ils restèrent là, tous deux, ombres sous la pleine lune, personne ne saurait le dire Quel besoin avaient-ils de le savoir ? Ils étaient ensemble, bien Et c'était le plus important. Le temps n'est qu'accessoire, surtout quand on est libre.  
Le petit matin arriva enfin Dès les premiers rayons, le compagnon de Remus bondit, et s'enfuit au loin. Il ne chercha pas à comprendre et sentit son pelage tomber à terre, ses os se remodeler, ses sens diminuer. Il se sentit redevenir humain. Satisfait, il tenta de se lever, pour rentrer chez Lily. Mais il s'aperçut que ses jambes refusaient de le porter. Il pesta. Sa voix n'était qu'un murmure  
A son grand étonnement, il s'aperçut que ses vêtements lui étaient revenus dans sa transformation.  
" Plutôt pratique, " songea-t-il.  
Mais il lui fallait désormais trouver un moyen de lutter contre sa faiblesse. Dans un ultime effort, il se releva Et s'évanouit.  
  


***  


  
" Mange Ne crains rien Je les ai ensorcelés pour toi Tu te réveilleras, dans quelques minutes, mais tu oublieras mon visage Tu le chercheras, encore et encore, mais il ne viendra pas Ce n'est pas le plus important, tu le comprendras vite. Le plus important, c'est que je suis là pour toi. Courage, Remus. "  
  


***  


  
Remus se réveilla sur un tapis d'aiguilles de pain Il se releva lentement, avec des gestes fatigués, maladroits et las. Il se dirigea en boitillant vers l'orée de la forêt. Il savait désormais ce qui l'attendrait à chaque pleine lune. Et il n'avait aucun moyen de l'empêcher.


	12. Comment Adonis Sûlith retrouva Poudlard

Chapitre 12.  
Comment Adonis Sûlith retrouva Poudlard.  
  


Remus, essoufflé, s'arrêta devant la maison des Evans. Il s'adossa au mur afin de calmer sa respiration haletante. Il était encore trop faible...   
Il frappa à la porte. Une tête rousse, toute ébouriffée, lui ouvrit.  
Salut, Lily...  
-Remus ! Seigneur, dans quel état tu es... Ca...ça va ?  
-Ca peut aller, oui. Je crois...  
-Rentre vite. Tu as déjeuné ?  
Remus hésita.  
Euh, non.  
-Dépêche-toi, il te reste des pancakes !  
Il sourit faiblement.  
M'ci, Lily.  
Lorsque Remus entra dans la maison, une bonne odeur de nourriture envahit ses narines. Mrs Evans, souriante, comme toujours, se précipita vers lui :  
Seigneur Dieu ! Remus, tu m'as l'air épuisé ! Alors, explique nous comment ça s'est déroulé, nous voulons tous savoir !  
-Oh, mentit Remus, on a passé la nuit en incantations... Nous n'avons pas dormi du tout, c'est très très éprouvant.  
-Mon pauvre garçon ! Et à quoi était due ta douleur ?  
-Oh, euh, il arrive que la blessure se réveille, ce n'est rien de grave. Seulement, le feu des dragons est extrêmement puissant et la guérison ne peut se faire sans un peu de sorcellerie.  
-Allez, viens, tu dois mourir de faim !  
Le petit sorcier hocha la tête et suivit Mrs Evans.  
Le phonographe d'époque dégotté aux puces jouait un disque de Sarah Vaughan et Remus rit en voyant Lily se trémousser en chantant : Teach me teach me teach me toniiight de sa voix la plus grave.  
Il se tourna vers Pétunia en souriant :  
Bien dormi Pétunia ?  
Elle ne répondit pas, se leva et quitta la table.  
Mais quel caractère ! s'écria Lily avec mauvaise humeur avant d'ajouter avec un grand sourire In my solituuuuuuuuuude. Remus rit jaune. Il se sentait de plus en plus mal à l'aise devant cette petite fille maigre aux airs graves.  
Ne t'en fais pas pour elle, Remus. Elle commence sa crise d'adolescence...  
-A six ans ? Je n'y crois pas trop.  
-Si si, je t'assure, et quelque chose me dit qu'elle va durer longtemps, cette fichue crise. Tiens, prends de la confiture avec tes pancakes !  
Remus obéit docilement, trop affamé pour refuser. Mais tout en mangeant, l'air de rien, il réfléchissait... Ce fut alors qu'il réalisa que ses prochaines transformations dureraient plusieurs jours, selon l'importance de l'influence de la lune.  
  
Il se passe quoi au ministère ?  
Silence.  
Eh oh... papa ?  
Mr Black consentit enfin à lever son regard vers sa fille. Mais il replongea aussitôt en direction de son assiette.  
Charon resta stupéfaite. Elle se mit debout, agita les bras et s'écria :  
Eh oh ! Eh oh ! On est là ! Tu nous vois ?  
Aucune réaction.  
La jeune fille envoya valser son assiette de soupe avec colère.  
Tu fais exprès, ou alors tu vis au ralenti ?  
Sirius se tenait assis, le dos courbé, comme pour se faire le plus discret possible. Ses longs cheveux noirs et raides cachaient en partie son visage qui, à ce moment-même, n'était que détresse.  
Il se leva, prit une éponge dans la cuisine, et essuya la soupe qui coulait.  
Non ! fit Charon, n'y touche pas, Sirius, tu n'y es pour rien. On va le laisser seul, puisqu'apparemment il ne veut pas nous voir.  
Tout en parlant, elle désigna négligemment de la tête son père attablé. Elle attrapa son frère par la main et tous deux sortirent dans la rue.  
Arrivés là, ils s'assirent sur un tas de tôles rouillées, contre le mur, et éclatèrent en sanglots. Charon amena la tête de Sirius sous la sienne et lui caressa les cheveux pour qu'il se calme.  
C'est dégueulasse, fit-il au milieu de ses larmes, dégueulasse...  
-Je sais, Si... Je sais. N'y pense plus, on y peut rien, de toute façon.  
Un silence suivit. Les passants qui parcouraient l'Allée des Embrumes ne faisaient pas attention à ces deux adolescents fragiles serrés l'un contre l'autre, sanglotants.  
Tu sais quoi ? murmura Sirius.  
-Non ?  
-Je préférerais encore qu'il nous frappe.  
Encore un silence. Mais la main de Charon s'était immobilisée dans l'épaisse tignasse de son frère.  
C'est vrai, reprit-il, au moins, on pourrait lui répondre, se défouler, lui faire du mal, le mettre hors d'état de nous nuire... là, c'est comme si on voulait emprisonner de l'eau.  
Charon sourit légèrement et interrogea :  
A quoi ça servirait, Sirius, de le blesser ? Ca ne changerait rien. N'essaie pas de régler tout ça par la violence, ce n'est pas le bon moyen.  
Sirius ouvrit de grands yeux.  
Tu crois vraiment qu'il y en a un autre, de moyen ?  
Charon lui baisa le front.  
J'en suis certaine. Promis.  
  
James, tu as fait tes bagages pour Poudlard ?  
-Oui m'man...  
-Tout est prêt, tu es sûr ? Tu n'as rien oublié ?  
-Noooon, maman.  
-Tu es certain ?  
-Ouiiii, maman.  
-Je peux jeter un coup d'oeil ?  
-NON MAMAN !  
Mrs Potter fronça les sourcils.  
Notre galopin cacherait-il quelque chose à sa maman préférée ?  
James haussa les épaules.  
Mais fouille-la, ma valise, si ça t'amuse.  
Un sourire carnassier se dessina sur les lèvres de Mrs Potter, et elle bondit carrément sur la valise.  
Doucement ! s'écria James, hé !  
-Mais tu caches quelque chose, ce n'est pas possible ! James...  
-Oui, maman ! s'exclama-t-il, un kilo de drogue ! Je vais tout revendre à Poudlard !  
Le visage de Mrs Potter pâlit et elle interrogea d'une voix blanche :  
James, c'est...c'est vrai ?  
-Ouaip, et j'y ajoute un trafic d'armes !  
Silence.  
Te fâche pas, môman, c'est juste pour me faire un peu d'argent de poche.  
James leva un sourcil et soupira.  
Elle s'est ENCORE évanouie. Infaillible. Ca marche à tous les coups.  
Quelques plus tard, Mrs Potter se relevait, pour se remettre immédiatement à la fouille de la valise. James proposa gentiment son aide, et dérangea consciencieusement chaque recoin de ses bagages, dépliant chaque paire de chaussettes, feuilletant chaque livre, retournant chaque poche.  
Lorsque Mrs Potter sortit enfin, n'ayant rien trouvé, James éclata de rire.  
C'est fou ! s'exclama-t-il, elle l'a pas trouvée ! Dingue, dingue, dingue.  
Il calma son fou rire et sortit de la doublure de sa valise une cape magnifique, l'essaya devant sa glace et sourit... Cette année à Poudlard serait le commencement des sept plus belles de sa vie.  
  
Bonjour Albus, je viens vous informer que nous avons trouvé un nouveau professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal...  
-Ah, Minerva ! Je vous félicite. Qui est-ce ?  
-Il se nomme Adonis Sûlith.  
Albus Dumbledore eut un sourire ravi.  
Magnifique ! s'exclama-t-il.  
Et il ne mentait pas... Ses yeux brillait d'un éclat resplendissant de malice et de joie.  
Oui, fit McGonagall tandis qu'un mince sourire se dessinait sur ses lèvres fines, et il vous attend derrière la porte.  
-Faites-le entrer ! Faites-le entrer !  
La jeune femme alla ouvrir la porte et un homme de haute taille, à la belle stature, entra. Il salua Dumbledore d'une voix à la fois profonde et fragile, grave et sensible, dure et douce...  
Bonjour, Albus... Je vous félicite pour votre poste de directeur... Dippet s'est finalement décidé à prendre sa retraite ? Enfin une bonne nouvelle.  
Et un sourire de nacre fendit son visage à la peau mate. Ses cheveux bruns foncés, légèrement ondulés, lui arrivaient en haut des épaules, et ses yeux, qui oscillaient entre le vert, le gris et le bleu, étaient comme une mer où chacun pouvait se noyer sans s'en rendre compte...  
Le regard de Dumbledore se tourna vers la barbe de trois jours que portait Sûlith.  
Oh, désolé si je ne suis pas très présentable...  
En prononçant ces mots, l'homme tenta de dissimuler la boue qui maculait ses vêtements. Dumbledore sourit avec son habituelle bienveillance.  
Je vous en prie, Adonis, tout le monde sait que vous êtes grand voyageur... une raison de plus pour que le fait de vous voir à ce poste emplisse mon coeur de joie.  
-C'est moi qui suis honoré, Albus.  
Il fit quelques pas dans le bureau du nouveau directeur, souriant aux hommes profondément endormis dans les tableaux... Sa main effleura comme une caresse une immense carte du ciel dont les étoiles scintillaient, puis le plumage doux d'un phénix somnolent sur son perchoir.  
Fumseck ne vous quitte toujours pas, à ce que je vois, Albus.  
-Non, en effet... D'ailleurs, il a l'air de se plaire ici, je suis content. Il est moins à l'étroit que dans mon ancien bureau.  
Adonis ne rétorqua rien, et s'assit sur un fauteuil de velours violet. Puis, il lâcha finalement :  
J'aime beaucoup ce que vous avez fait de ce bureau. On s'y sent beaucoup moins à l'étroit que du temps de Dippet.  
Il se releva, sourit, fit un petit signe de la main à Dumbledore, et sortit.  
  
  


------------------------------  
  
Voilà pour ce chapitre, à 4 jours de la rentrée à Poudlard ! Je me suis un peu attardée sur le personnage d'Adonis, désolée à ceux qui se seront ennuyés... Ceux qui me connaissent (et sûrement beaucoup d'autres) auront reconnu la petite (ou grande) part d'Aragorn dans ce personnage. J'ai trouvé le nom dans un site de mythologie, et voilà ce qui était dit :   
  
_From the Semitic Adonai, which means "lord". In Greek myth Adonis was a handsome young shepherd killed while hunting a wild boar. The anemone flower is said to have sprung from his blood. Because he was loved by Aphrodite, Zeus allowed him to be restored to life for part of each year. The Greeks borrowed this character from various Semitic traditions, hence the Semitic origins of the name.  
_  
Par contre, j'ai la flemme de traduire... ^_^ Donc voilà voilà !  
  
Ciao et continuez pour les reviews, c'est génial !  
  
Tilicho


	13. Comment se déroulèrent les premières ret

Chapitre 13.  
Comment se déroulèrent les premières retrouvailles.  
  


Debout Remus !  
Le concerné enfouit sa tête sous ses multiples oreillers.  
Allez, lève toi !  
Il consentit enfin à ouvrir un oeil.  
Quoi, kékia ?  
Lily ouvrit en grand les rideaux, et un rai éblouissant de lumière pénétra dans la pièce.  
C'est la rentrée aujourd'hui, tu n'as pas oublié quand même ?  
-Il est quelle heure ?  
-Neuf heures ! On compte trois quarts d'heures de préparation, pareil pour la route, et une marge d'une demie-heure ! En d'autres termes, debouuuut !  
Remus sourit et retourna sous ses oreillers.  
Debout ou je chante Sarah Vaughan !  
-Je te crois pas.  
Lily entama When your lover has gooooone en se trémoussant. Remus fit semblant d'être horrifié et s'écria :  
D'accord, d'accord, je me lève !  
Les quelques jours qui avaient suivi sa transformation étaient passé à une allure folle, le rapprochant de plus en plus de Poudlard... Mais aussi de la prochaine pleine lune.  
Il s'habilla et descendit déjeuner, songeant que dans deux heures, il serait en route pour le collège de sorcellerie qui durant toutes ces années l'avait tant fait rêver...  
  
Encore un peu de pain grillé, Si' ?  
-Non, c'est gentil. Papa est reparti ?  
-Oui, on ira à King's Cross à pieds...  
-Encore !? Avec nos valises ?  
-Allez, c'est pas grand chose, tu sais...  
Sirius ne répondit pas, termina sa tartine et partit faire sa toilette. Charon sourit... Plus que deux heures, deux petites heures... Elle débarrassa la table en esquissant un pas de danse, tira ses cheveux en arrière et éclata d'un rire léger...Deux heures.  
  
Debout garnement !  
-Mmmh...  
-James, debout !  
-Mmmmh !  
James s'étira et bâilla avec mécontentement.   
Dépêche-toi !  
-Mmh !  
Il rejetta sa couverture, pria aigrement sa mère de sortir et s'habilla.  
Lorsqu'il arriva dans la cuisine, son père lisait la Gazette du Sorcier.  
B'jour P'pa.  
-Salut, James... alors, le grand jour ?  
-Oui...  
-Tu appréhendes ?  
James ouvrit de grands yeux étonnés et murmura :  
Ben non...Pourquoi ?  
-Oh, James, ne fais pas l'étonné, c'était pareil pour moi... Mais je suis vite devenu LE William Potter, le p'tit Billy, que tout le monde connaissait et appréciait.  
James leva un sourcil et lâcha un petit qui se voulait attentif.  
Will ! Ton thé va refroidir !  
-Je sais, Connie, c'est bon, je le bois.  
Mais il se replongea dans la lecture du journal.  
Mrs Potter fronça les sourcils, tandis que James se précipitait sur la radio pour augmenter le son.  
C'est quoi, cette musique de barbare ? interrogea sa mère.  
-Les Beatles, m'man ! Revolution ! _Aaaaallright, allright_ !  
Mr Potter se mit à danser avec son journal. James éclata de rire et chanta à pleins poumons.  
_You say you want a revoluuuutiiooooon !_  
Mais lorsque son regard se reporta sur l'horloge murale, il poussa un cri et avala ses céréales en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire.  
  
On va être en retard, je te dis !  
-Mais nan, m'man, faut toujours que tu dramatises...  
-James, dépêche toi !  
-Maman... S'il te plaît, il est à peine dix heures et demie, on est à même pas une minute de la voie 9 3/4.  
-Ah bon ? Vraiment ? Autant pour moi.  
  
Sirius et Charon posèrent leurs valises sur le trottoir et se reposèrent un instant en s'appuyant contre le mur, hors d'haleine. La jeune fille soupira, sortit sa baguette de sa poche, en vérifiant qu'aucun moldu ne la regardait et murmura une formule.  
Aussitôt, son frère et elle empoignèrent leurs valises qui leur parurent plus légères que des plumes.  
Sirius sourit, et déposa un baiser sur la joue de sa soeur :  
T'es géniale, vieille.  
  
Lily soupira.  
Voie 9 3/4, c'est ce qui est écrit sur le billet... J'ai jamais pris le train toute seule, je vais demander au controleur.  
Remus éclata de rire.  
Voyons Lily... Ca serait indiqué dans le tableau si une voie moldue s'appelait 9 3/4... Tu crois que ça va être marqué en toutes lettres ?  
La jeune fille haussa les épaules d'un air vexé.  
Ben quoi ? On sait jamais.  
  
James, dépêche toi !  
-Maman, laisse-moi tranquille, s'il te plaît.  
-OH !  
Mais Mrs Potter n'eut pas le temps de protester pleinement car Remus et Lily se précipitaient vers James.  
JAMES !  
-Lily, Remus ! Comment ça va ?  
-Ca peut aller, à part qu'on trouve pas la voie 9 3/4 !  
Mrs Potter s'éclaircit bruyamment la gorge.  
Bonjour Mrs Potter ! firent poliment les deux arrivants.  
-Oui oui, bonjour.  
James eut un petit sourire.  
Pour la voie 9 3/4, papa m'a expliqué, c'est tout simple... Faut aller à la barrière, là-bas, et foncer dedans.  
-HEIN ?? s'écria Lily.  
-T'inquiète pas, ça se passera bien.  
-Je vais vous montrer, déclara Mrs Potter d'un air autoritaire.  
James posa la main sur son épaule :  
Merci, m'man, ça ira... Je t'enverrai un hibou une fois à Poudlard, si tu veux. Au revoir !  
Elle resta bouche bée tandis que les trois amis s'éloignaient. Elle ne songea même pas à lui répondre lorsque James lui adressa un petit signe de la main avant de passer la barrière.  
  
Regarde, Sirius, il n'y a pas de quoi avoir peur... Tu cours et là, paf, tu disparais !  
-T'es sûre que c'est sans danger ?  
-Sans danger, promis. Je l'ai déjà fait tellement de fois...  
-Et si ça marchait pas pour moi ?  
-Ca marchera, arrête de t'en faire !  
Sirius se mit à courir, les yeux fermés, en direction de la barrière. Il serra les dents, attendit le choc et... se retrouva sur le quai. Il eut un sourire ravi.  
Wow, fit-il, cool...  
Charon le rejoignit immédiatement.  
Ben tu vois, c'était pas compliqué... Regarde, le Poudlard Express est déjà là.  
En effet, un imposant train à vapeur écarlate attendait tranquillement que les élèves embarquent.  
Tu viens ?  
-Non, non... Je vais attendre Lily, Remus et James... Tu sais, mes copains du Chemin de Traverse dont je t'ai parlé.  
-Oui, oui, je vois ! Aucun problème, fais comme tu veux, moi je... OH, MHIA !  
Une jolie jeune fille aux cheveux châtains se retourna en souriant. Charon abandonna sa valise aux pieds de Sirius et se précipita vers elle.  
Oh, Mhia, comment tu vas ? Ces vacances en Malaisie ?  
La dénommée Mhia arborait en effet un bronzage impressionnant. Ces grands yeux noirs bordés de longs cils étaient plein d'étoiles.  
Génial... Oh, je te raconterai, génial... Mais pas l'ombre d'un hibou, c'était déprimant !  
-Alors, prête pour une nouvelle année à Poudlard ?  
Mhia resserra l'élastique qui retenait ses cheveux, d'un air faussement sérieux et déclara d'une voix grave :  
Aha, plus que jamais !  
Elle fit quelques pas en traînant sa valise pendant que Charon allait chercher la sienne.  
Et toi, tu as reçu du courrier ? interrogea-t-elle lorsque son amie fut revenue.  
-Ouais, McKinnon... Tu sais, le premier de classe... Il est toujours amoureux de toi, ça en devient lassant. Il m'a écrit rien que pour ça ! _Je désespère que l'inaccessible Mhia m'aime un jour... Celle pour qui mon coeur bat, et mon âme respire..._ voilà ce qu'il écrit... Il commence à s'improviser poète, le McKinnon.  
Mhia sourit, à la fois d'un air doux et cynique. Elle seule avait le secret de ce rictus.  
Puis, elle proposa :  
On monte dans le train ? J'ai pas envie de plus avoir de place... C'est toujours le bazar à la rentrée... Pour une fois qu'on est en avance.  
Charon jeta un regard en arrière, vers Sirius. Elle hésita, puis devant le visage souriant de Mhia, acquiesça.  
  
James, Lily et Remus avaient à peine passé la barrière qu'ils furent interpellés par Sirius.  
Eh oh ! Lily, Rem', James !  
Ils le rejoignirent en deux temps trois mouvements.  
Sirius, comment ça va ?  
-Ca pète la forme comme qui dirait ! Et vous ?  
-Bah, les parents super stressés, fit James, comme d'hab.  
-On monte dans le train ? proposa Lily.  
Les quatre amis acquiescèrent.  
Oh, mais qui vois-je... Potter...  
James fit volte face en serrant les poings. Un garçon de son âge aux cheveux gras plaqués sur le côté le jaugeait du regard.  
Rogue... Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ?  
Sirius, qui était déjà monté dans le train, redescendit et fronça les sourcils.  
T'as un problème, Rogue, t'as pas d'amis ?  
Severus Rogue s'intéressa à son nouvel interlocuteur.  
Oh, Black, quelle bonne surprise... Je t'aurais pris pour ta soeur, dis donc...  
Lily soupira, se planta en face de l'intrus, posa l'index sur son torse et murmura :  
Toi, je te préviens, tu vas pas commencer à nous embêter, ça va pas se passer comme ça.  
Ce fut le moment que choisit Lucius Malefoy pour apparaître. Remus grogna.  
Ah, eh ben c'est complet...  
Mais le jeune homme avait reconnu Lily, il ne se souvenait que trop bien de l'humiliation du Chemin de Traverse. Il tira Severus Rogue par la manche et lui murmura :  


Salut, Sev... Un petit conseil, essaie pas de parler avec eux, on récolte rien de bon...  
  
------------------------------------------------------  


  


Pfiou ! Je suis productive aujourd'hui, deux chapitres en une journée ! J'espère que ça vous a plu... C'est dingue ce que je suis inspirée quand j'ai un devoir de maths à faire... ;o)  
Hésitez pas pour les reviews !  
  
Ciao  
  
Tilicho


	14. Comment le quatuor devint quintor

Chapitre 14.  
Comment le quatuor devint quintor.  
  


Remus, t'es assis sur les sandwiches.  
-Oops, désolé !  
Remus changea de place pour venir à côté de Sirius.  
J'ai hâte de savoir dans quelle maison je vais être, fit celui-ci, Charon est à Gryffondor.  
-Maison ? interrogea Lily.  
-Ouais ! Tu le savais pas ? Poudlard est divisé en quatre maisons... Poufsouffle, Serdaigle, Gryffondor et Serpentard... Du nom des fondateurs de l'école.  
-Ecoutez-le ramener sa science ! se moqua James, moi, ma mère était à Poufsouffle, et mon père à Serdaigle... Il paraît que ça ne vaut pas Gryffondor, mais on échappe aux Serpentard.  
-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de mal à être Serpentard ? demanda Lily.  
-C'est les futurs mages noirs, des gars pas fréquentables, répondit Sirius en baissant la voix, à tous les coups, les premières recrues seront Malefoy et Rogue... Méfiez-vous d'eux.  
Mais ils furent interrompu par la porte du compartiment qui s'ouvrit brusquement. Un jeune garçon rondouillet se tenait dans l'encadrement, le visage terrifié.  
Euh, salut, fit Sirius, y'a un problème ?  
Le nouvel arrivant se contenta de se baisser pour éviter de justesse un jet de lumière rouge qui lui brûla tout de même quelques cheveux.  
Oh, c'est pas vrai, grogna Sirius.  
Il retroussa cinq fois les manches de sa chemise trop grande pour lui, sortit sa baguette et se dirigea vers le couloir avec un air conquérant.  
Il se retrouva face à face avec Malefoy et poussa un cri de guerre en se précipitant sur lui.  
L'adversaire se retrouva par terre. Sirius pointa sa baguette sous sa gorge.  
Alors alors, Malefoy, on commence à jouer les cowboys avant même de se retrouver à Poudlard ?  
Mais il n'eut rien le temps d'ajouter car son adversaire avait riposté par une droite bien placée. Sirius fronça les sourcils en essuyant son nez en sang.  
Puis il riposta par un coup de pied de véritable karatéka accompagné d'un cri aigu. Malefoy opta pour l'uppercut dans le ventre.  
Sirius resta un court instant hébété, se massant, puis, se ressaisissant, envoya un double coup de pied directement dans le visage de Malefoy. Celui-ci sortit sa baguette et hurla une formule.  
Sirius fut projeté contre le mur de l'arrière du wagon et s'y écrasa lamentablement. Mais il n'était pas n'importe qui, et semblait du genre plutôt tenace. Il sortit à son tour sa baguette et s'écria :  
_Nudemino !_  
Il sembla aux élèves qui étaient sortis de leur compartiment pour voir le duel que les vêtements de Malefoy fondaient. Celui ci ouvrit de grands yeux étonnés, avant de cacher certaines zones de son corps avec sa main gauche, et de riposter avec la main droite :  
_Tarentallegra !_  
Sirius resta indemne et éclata de rire : Malefoy avait tenu sa baguette dans le mauvais sens et, toujours nu, il perdit soudain le contrôle de ses jambes qui se mirent à danser frénétiquement.  
Ca, Black, tu vas me le payer ! hurla-t-il, allez, viens te battre !  
Sirius sourit. Il lâcha négligemment : _Finite incantatem._  
Puis il repartit tranquillement avec ses amis, comme si rien ne s'était passé... Mis à part qu'il saignait à plusieurs endroits, et qu'un immense hématome apparaissait autour de son oeil droit. Quelques secondes plus tard, la porte de son compartiment s'ouvrit. Mhia et Charon se précipitèrent vers lui.  
Oh mon Dieu, Sirius, ça va ? s'écria sa soeur.  
-Oui oui, fit-il d'un air dur, ça va...  
-Mhia est douée en Soin aux Créatures Magiques, elle va te soigner.  
-Soin aux Créatures Magiques ? T'insinues quoi, là ? rétorqua-t-il avec mécontentement.  
Mais Mhia était déjà accroupie devant lui, la paume de sa main au-dessus de son genou en sang. Une lumière bleue se diffusa, et lorsqu'elle s'éteignit, il n'y avait plus aucune trace de blessure.  
Elle le fixa ensuite de ses grands yeux noirs. Sirius rougit. Elle était si jolie... Il ne put garder son sérieux, et lui fit un clin d'oeil faussement séducteur. Mhia éclata de rire et répliqua de sa voix douce :  
Sirius, si tu bouges, je ne peux pas soigner ton oeil...  
Mais elle lui rendit tout de même son clin d'oeil, presque imperceptiblement, si bien que lui seul le vit.  
Ainsi, elle soigna une à une chaque blessure, avec le petit sourire mystérieux qui flottait toujours sur ses lèvres. Puis elle se releva, s'étira, contente d'elle, et passa la porte.  
Elle est jolie, ta soeur, sourit James.  
-Mhia aussi, murmura Sirius.  
Lily s'éclaircit bruyamment la gorge et Remus s'écria :  
Mais aucune des deux ne vaut notre petite Lily !  
James et Sirius éclatèrent de rire, même s'ils n'en pensaient pas moins.  
Remus déclara qu'il avait mal aux jambes à force de rester dans le wagon, et il sortit dans le couloir. Il revint quelques minutes plus tard, accompagné du garçon rondouillet pour lequel Sirius s'était battu auparavant.  
Je vous présente Peter Pettigrow. Peter, voilà Lily, James et Sirius.  
Le regard de Peter s'arrêta sur ce dernier.  
Oh, c'était...Génial !  
-Quoi ? fit innocemment Sirius.  
-Tout à l'heure, la bagarre... C'était... Wow, ça décoiffait, je vous jure.  
Sirius sourit. James s'écria :   
Ca valait la peine, pour te faire soigner par ta Mhia, hein !  
L'interpellé fit mine de gonfler ses muscles et demanda avec un sourire angélique :  
Tu peux répéter ?  
Peter eut un petit sourire et, apercevant la vendeuse du train qui s'approchait, interrogea :  
Vous voulez quoi comme bonbons ?  
Lily, Remus, Sirius et James se dévisagèrent avec étonnement. Le garçon éclata de rire :  
Oh, je vois, vous n'étiez pas au courant !  
Il sortit de la poche de sa veste cinq Gallions qu'il tendit à la vendeuse.  
Un peu de tout, s'il vous plaît !  
En vérité, il avait acheté les trois quarts du stock... Sirius, qui avait le sens de l'observation, remarqua alors la coupe soignée de ses vêtements, et la gourmette en or à son poignet.  
Lorsque les bonbons furent étalés sur la banquette, Peter invita ses nouveaux amis à se servir, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Il dévora voracement - et à lui tout seul - la moitié des achats.  
Seule Lily refusa de manger, prétextant qu'elle ne voulait pas grossir et que, de toute façon, elle avait des sandwiches.  
Puis une voix retentit dans le train.  
_Arrivée à Poudlard dans dix minutes, veuillez..._  
Mais les jeunes gens n'en écoutèrent pas davantage, et poussèrent des cris de joie.  
Remus, le visage appuyé contre la vitre, était le seul qui ne participait pas à l'allégresse générale... Il regardait le paysage baigné par la lueur de la lune, songeant mélancoliquement à ses transformations, et ce qu'elles engendreraient dans sa vie d'élève de Poudlard.  
Eh, fais pas la tête, Remus, fit doucement James en lui mettant la main sur l'épaule.  
-Ca va bien se passer, tu verras... Ma soeur m'a dit qu'il n'y avait pas d'épreuves pour la répartition dans les maisons, y'a rien à craindre.  
Remus releva la tête et esquissa un sourire triste.  
Merci, Sirius...  
Il échangea un regard avec James. Ce dernier savait le trouble qui habitait son ami... Il lui sourit, et lui dit de s'habiller, tandis que Lily partait se changer avec Mhia et Charon.  
  
Eh, ça caille ici !  
-Première année, par ici !  
-Franchement, si j'avais su qu'il faisait aussi froid... Charon aurait pu me le dire ! Et...  
Sirius termina sa phrase par un cri terrifié. Il venait de se heurter à ce qui lui semblait être un géant. Il releva les yeux et après un temps qui lui parut interminable, croisa le regard de l'homme... Comme deux scarabés, ses yeux noirs luisaient dans son large visage.  
Eh bien, tu ne peux pas regarder où tu marches ?  
Sirius bredouilla une excuse, impressionné par la voix grave de son interlocuteur. Celui-ci se pencha en avant.  
Eh, attends voir un peu... Tu serais pas le petit Black par hasard ? Mouii, le frère de Charon, on m'a dit que tu viendrais cette année... C'est toi, n'est-ce pas ? Tu lui ressembles.  
-Euh, sii...C'est moi, Sirius... euh... Pour vous servir.  
-Je suis Hagrid, Rubeus Hagrid. Gardien des Clés, et garde-chasse. Enchanté.  
-Tout...Tout le plaisir est pour moi.  
Sirius évita judicieusement la poignée de main, ne tenant pas à se retrouver à l'infirmerie dès le premier jour.  
Première année, par ici ! tonna à nouveau Hagrid.  
Les silhouettes sombres des élèves s'avancèrent vers le géant, grelottantes dans le froid de septembre.  
Fait froiiiiid, grogna Sirius.  
Hagrid sourit et lui envoya une grande tape dans le dos qui le fit bondir de plusieurs mètres.  
T'es pas en sucre ! Allez, maintenant, traversée du lac sur les barques.  
Malefoy s'était approché de la rive. Il donna un petit coup de pied dans l'une des barques.  
On va pas monter dans ces planches pourries ?  
Hagrid l'empoigna par la peau du dos et le jeta négligemment dans le petit bateau.  
Si, et toi comme tout le monde, non mais dis donc !  
Un à un, les élèves embarquèrent, plus ou moins rassurés. James, Remus, et Lily se retrouvèrent dans la plus grande barque tandis que Sirius rejoignait Peter et un dénommé Frank Londubat. Il regarda avec envie les calèches qui attendaient les autres élèves et soupira.  
Hagrid eut un grand sourire et s'écria de sa voix forte :  
Allez, souriez, vous arrivez à Poudlard !  
Malefoy et Rogue échangèrent un regard et rirent avec méprisance. Ils profitèrent de la traversée pour vider leurs poches dans le lac.  
Hagrid les regarda faire et murmura en souriant :  
Si j'étais vous, je ne ferai pas ça... On ne dérange pas l'eau qui dort. En vérité, on tente de déranger le moins de choses possibles à Poudlard... On ne sait jamais où ça peut mener...  
  


---------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Voilà, fin de ce chapitre ! J'espère que ça vous a plu... Cette fois ci, c'est les révisions de latin et de bio qui m'ont inspirées... Vivement mes exams blancs que je m'en donne à coeur joie ! lol  
  
Ciao !  
  
Tilicho  
  
P.s: et les revieeeeeews ?


	15. Comment se déroula l'arrivée à Poudlard

Chapitre 15.  
Comment l'arrivée à Poudlard se déroula.  
  


Sirius n'avait plus qu'une seule idée en tête : manger.   
Il n'avait pratiquement pas touché aux bonbons offerts par Peter et le petit-déjeuner avait été frugal. Les barques tanguaient sur le lac de Poudlard et le château, en haut d'une falaise, s'imposait aux élèves.   
Le jeune garçon se tourna vers son voisin, qu'il ne connaissait pas encore.  
Salut ! Franck, c'est ça ?  
-Ouais, c'est bien ça. Et toi ?  
-Sirius, Sirius Black.  
Le dénommé Franck Londubat interrogea :  
Oh, ton père travaille au Ministère, n'est-ce pas ? Département des Langues de...Euh, des mystères.  
Sirius sourit.  
Exact. Le tien fait quoi exactement ?  
-Oh, il est payé à rien faire, si tu veux mon avis... Il est auror.  
-Auror ?  
-Oui, il chasse les mages noirs... Avec la période d'acalmie qu'on traverse, il passe du bon temps, en gros... Lui, il me dit que c'est pas vrai, qu'il travaille...Tu parles.  
Sirius sourit à nouveau, toujours sans un mot.  
Et ta mère fait quoi ? interrogea Franck.  
-Oh...euh...C'est à dire que...  
-La mienne est aussi auror, interrompit le jeune garçon, elle défend son métier, alors à la maison, j'ai pas le droit de critiquer.  
-Tu sais déjà des sorts en magie ?  
-Oh, des petits trucs sans importance... Wingardium leviosa, Alohomora...  
Sirius fit mine d'applaudir.  
Moi, murmura-t-il avec regret, je sais encore rien.  
-Bah, tu sais, il paraît qu'on apprend très vite... Y'a même des enfants de moldus ici.  
Puis il se tourna vers Peter.  
Et toi....Peter, c'est ça ? Tu connais déjà des sorts ?  
Le garçon grimaça.  
J'ai déjà trouvé le moyen d'incendier ma seconde chambre.  
Franck sourit.  
Et tes parents disent quoi dans ce cas là ?  
-Oh, ils étaient un peu mécontents, mais j'avais d'autres chambres, donc c'était pas grave... Au fait, vous venez d'où vous ?  
-Londres, fit Sirius, pas loin du Chemin de Traverse...  
Il n'avait pas jugé utile de préciser Allée des Embrumes.  
Franck, quant à lui, vivait à Liverpool.  
Et toi, Peter ?  
Le garçon voulait ménager son effet. Il lâcha d'un ton faussement désinvolte.  
Mes parents ont un château en Ecosse...  
Sirius se contenta de hocher la tête. Mais Franck s'extasia :  
QUOI ??? Un château en Ecosse !! Waow ! C'est génial ! Ca doit être super ! C'est grand ?  
-Oh, quelques dizaines d'hectares...  
-Oh, trop trop super !! Mais alors, pourquoi t'a pris le train à Londres ?  
Peter balaya la question d'un geste de la main.  
Oh, mes parents et moi, on était à mon appartement là-bas, c'était plus simple.  
Franck l'assaillait de questions. Peter répondait avec son petit accent écossais mais Sirius n'écoutait pas. Il était empreint à un mélange de jalousie et de dégoût. Jalousie, pour tout ce qu'il n'aurait jamais. Dégoût pour cet étalage impudique de richesses.  
Puis ils arrivèrent au château. Sirius partit rejoindre Remus, James et Lily tandis que Peter continuait de parler de ses multiples résidences à un Franck qui en demandait toujours plus.  
Ils montèrent des escaliers en pierre qui semblaient n'en jamais finir.  
Ta soeur t'a pas dit comment on était sélectionnés pour les maisons ? chuchota Remus à l'oreille de Sirius.  
-Absolument aucune idée.  
-Moi je sais, fit James.  
Il prit un air important et leur murmura :  
Ca s'appelle l'examen de conscience... Y'a un prof de télépathie qui vient et qui regarde tout dans ton esprit pour voir où tu dois aller.  
Les yeux de Remus et Sirius s'agrandirent d'horreur.  
Ah non... fit Remus, sûrement pas... oh, je... Oh non. Sûrement pas.  
-Je...Ah... Je... ajouta Sirius.  
James les considérait d'un air grave.  
Ca peut pas être vrai... Ca peut pas être vrai.  
Le jeune Potter, n'y tenant plus, éclata de rire.  
Mais bien sûr que non, c'est pas vrai ! Tss... Comme ils sont crédules.  
Et il monta les marches quatre à quatre, satisfait.  
Lorsque les élèves pénétrèrent dans le Grand Hall, ils clignèrent tous des yeux, éblouis, et plusieurs se protégèrent le visage avec le bras.  
Après l'escalier, creusé à même la pierre, éclairé seulement par quelques torches improbables, ils se retrouvaient en pleine lumière, dans un hall resplendissant, éclairé de milliers de chandelles lévitant dans les airs. Certaines étaient même dotées de bras et s'amusaient à s'éteindre les unes les autres à l'aide de leurs longs doigts de cire, dans un ricannement aigu.  
En haut du grand escalier, un être vaporeux, mi-humain mi-fantôme, avalait des cierges entières qu'on voyait passer à travers son corps, avant de produire quelques bruits incongrus et de s'éteindre.  
Oh, fit Sirius, Charon m'en a parlé... C'est un esprit frappeur. Peeves, il s'appelle. Comme ça, il a l'air sage, mais il ne faut pas s'y fier.  
Prononçant ses mots, il désigna la bombe à eau que tenait l'esprit frappeur derrière son dos.  
On ferait mieux de pas s'attarder.  
Et ils pressèrent le pas. A peine étaient-ils passés que la bombe à eau tomba à leurs pieds et explosa dans un sonore. Un petit homme trapu à la moustache relevée apparut.  
Peeves ! hurla-t-il.  
-Apollon Picott, concierge, détestable, commenta Charon qui les avait rejoints avec Mhia.  
Cette dernière approuva avec un petit sourire et interrogea d'une voix tranquille :  
Pas trop angoissés pour la répartition ?  
James secoua la tête d'un air détendu, tandis que Remus, Lily et Sirius le fusillaient du regard.  
Dis, Mhia, fit ce dernier, ça se passe comment pour la répartition ?  
-Ca, je te laisse voir.  
-C'est vrai qu'il faut combattre quelque chose ??? interrogea Lily, terrifié.  
-Je vous laisse la surprise, conclut la jeune fille d'un air mystérieux.  
Et elle suivit Charon qui entrait dans la Grande Salle.  
Soudain, une femme aux cheveux bruns et secs tirés en un chignon strict se retrouva devant les élèves. Son visage maigre semblait déjà marqué par les soucis des années, même si on ne lui donnait guère plus de trente cinq ans. De ses lèvres fines s'échappèrent ces quelques phrases :  
Je suis le professeur McGonagall. J'enseigne la Métamorphose, je suis directrice adjointe et responsable de la maison Gryffondor. Car il vous faut savoir que Poudlard est divisé en quatre maisons : Gryffondor, Serdaigle, Poufsouffle et Serpentard.  
Un murmure parcourut les élèves, mais la dénommée McGonagall s'éclaircit la voix.  
Dans quelques minutes, vous allez donc être envoyés, selon vos aptitudes, dans une de ces quatre maisons. Nous utiliserons pour cela un juge impartial. Veuillez m'attendre dans cette pièce avant la répartition. Cela vous laissera un peu de temps pour vous préparer.  
Elle désigna une petite porte en bois sombre qui s'ouvrit toute seule. Les élèves entrèrent, mais elle retint Lucius Malefoy, Remus et Sirius.  
Messieurs, je voudrais vous parler.  
Lucius jeta un regard perdu à Severus Rogue qui haussa les épaules en marmonnant Eh oh, tu te débrouilles...  
Les trois élèves se retrouvèrent donc, un peu penauds, dans le bureau de McGonagall. Elle remonta ses lunettes d'écaille sur son nez avant de déclarer :  
J'ai été mise au courant de la dispute dans le Poudlard Express.  
Lucius grinça des dents mais Sirius, courageusement, déclara :  
Professeur, si je puis me permettre, Remus n'y est pour rien.  
McGonagall sourit.  
Je sais ce que je fais, Black. Bref, je disais donc avoir été mise au courant de l'incident et j'aimerais savoir ce qui a motivé cet affront.  
Sirius hésita, et déclara :  
Y'a... Peter Pettigrow, je crois, qui est entré dans notre compartiment, super effrayé... Lucius a failli le blesser avec sa baguette et il était vraiment terrifié. Je suis sorti voir et...  
-Je vois. Donc vous n'aviez aucune idée de ce qui se passait, mais vous avez joué au héros.  
-C'est ça, admit Sirius.  
-Et vous, Malefoy, pouvez-vous m'expliquer ?  
-Je ne sais pas, professeur ! J'étais tranquillement dans mon compartiment quand Black est arrivé et m'a lancé un sort, ce n'était que de la légitime défense...  
-OH LE MENTEUR ! s'écria Remus en rejettant sa chaise en arrière.  
McGonagall le força à se rasseoir.  
Du calme, Lupin, du calme. Bon. N'ayant aucune preuve et puisque c'est la rentrée, je passe l'éponge... Pour cette fois.  
-Y'avait des témoins ! protesta Remus.  
-Du calme, Lupin. Malefoy, Black, vous pouvez sortir.  
-Je voudrais attendre Remus...  
McGonagall soupira et fit un mouvement de baguette négligeant. Sirius et Lucius se retrouvèrent projetés dehors et la porte claqua sans qu'ils n'y comprennent quoi que ce soit.  
Le jeune Malefoy épousseta ses vêtements avec mécontentement.  
Je vois que c'est la décadence à Poudlard. Forcément, nommer Dumbledore directeur, quelle idée...  
Sirius eut un regard oblique.  
Silence, Malefoy, on va rejoindre les autres.  
Ils retrouvèrent la petite salle sans mal : le personnage d'un tableau s'était dévoué pour les guider.  
Et surtout, jeunes damoiseaux, n'hésitez pas si vous êtes perdus, appelez le chevalier du Catogan !  
-On y pensera, promit Sirius.  
-Dans tes rêves... rétorqua Lucius.  
-Une provocation hardie, par ma foy ? Dégaînez votre épée ! Fi, Marauds, fi !  
Sirius soupira et entra dans la petite pièce. Lily se précipita vers lui.  
On a vu des fantômes ! s'écria-t-elle avec un grand sourire, plein plein de fantômes ! y'en a un qui m'est passé à travers, brrr, ça fait tout froid !  
Dans les tableaux, de vieilles sorcières discutaient en se poussant du coude et en regardant les élèves. L'une désigna Sirius.  
Dis, Vi, tu trouves pas qu'il est mignon comme tout ce petit là ?  
-T'es tombée sur la tête, ma pauvre Nono ? Il est tout maigre ! Ah non, pardon, j'oubliais, tu es blonde... C'est pas ta faute, ma pauvre. Tu es blonde.  
-Et fière de l'être, Vi, fière de l'être !  
-Qu'est-ce que je disais...  
Et une longue discussion d'ordre capillaire s'ensuivit. Enfin, McGonagall entra dans la pièce, suivit de Remus.  
Sirius remarqua son teint extrêmement pâle et sa machoire crispée.  
Tout est prêt, fit McGonagall d'un ton léger, la Cérémonie de la Répartition va commencer.  
  


---------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapitre terminé ! (Et écrit en un rien de temps) Cette fois-ci, j'ai profité d'un déménagement... :o) (C'est à dire que je vous adore tellement que je laisse un tas de cartons hallucinant dans ma chambre pour venir écrire ;o))  
  
Namarië !  
  
Tilicho  
  
P.s: Les reviews m'auraient-elles oubliées ? :-( Sniiiiif ! Allez, parlez-en un peu de cette fic, sinon, moi, j'abandonne...:-(  
P.p.s : La dénommée Nono se sera-t-elle reconnue ? Affaire à suivre. ^_^  
P.p.p.s : De la romance en vue... :o) J'en dis pas plus. Je parle trop.  
P.p.p.p.s : J'ai décidé de mettre des citations que j'aime bien à la fin de mes chapitres. On inaugure avec : _Deviens ce que tu es_ de je sais pas qui... J'adore cette citation.  
P.p.p.p.p.s : Vous avez remarqué ? J'ai plus de texte en P.S qu'en normal.  
P.p.p.p.p.p.s : Une nouveauté avec ma fic pour très bientôt, si j'y arrive... :o) J'en dis pas plus. Je parle trop.


	16. Comment Gryffondor reçut les Maraudeurs

Chapitre 16.  
Comment Gryffondor reçut les maraudeurs.  
  


Les élèves pénètrèrent dans la Grande Salle sans cesser de fixer le plafond.  
Tu as vu ?? fit Remus à Sirius.  
-Oui.. Charon m'en avait parlé. Mais je n'imaginais pas que c'était si beau...  
Il continuèrent d'avancer. Les première année baissaient les yeux lorsqu'ils croisaient le regard d'élèves plus âgés.  
Elle te voulait quoi, McGonagall ?  
Remus ne répondit pas immédiatement. Puis il lâcha :  
Ma mère a des problèmes de santé.  
Sirius hocha la tête, et n'ajouta rien. Ils se retrouvèrent devant une grande estrade sur laquelle était posée une chaise, surmontée d'un chapeau.  
Je vais appeler vos noms un à un, fit McGonagall, et vous viendrez coiffer le choixpeau qui décidera de votre maison. En attendant, je le laisse s'exprimer.  
Une large déchirure s'ouvrit comme une bouche dans le tissu du chapeau qui se mit à chanter :  
  


_Si vous me trouvez misérable,  
Vieux, rapiécé ou même minable,  
Il ne faut pas croire ce que l'on voit  
Car le Choixpeau, c'est moi !  
  
Il y a 700 ans de cela, Poudlard naquit  
Des baguettes de quatre sorciers érudits  
Qui donnèrent leurs noms aux maisons  
Dans lesquelles je vous placerai avec raison !  
  
Il y avait Godric Gryffondor, dont je couvris la tête,  
Qui aimait le courage, et l'amitié qui jamais ne s'achète.  
Il y avait Rowena Serdaigle, amoureuse des sciences,  
Prêchant sans cesse la raison et l'intelligence.  
N'oublions pas Helga Poufsouffle,  
Elle qui travailla jusqu'au dernier souffle.  
Enfin voici Salazar Serpentard,  
Rusé, malin, futé comme un renard !  
  
Coiffez-moi sans peur,  
Je ne connais pas l'erreur !  
Car le Choixpeau, c'est moi,  
Et je ne me trompe pas !  
_

  
Un tonnerre d'applaudissements retentit et Sirius quêta le regard de Charon. Mais il ne croisa que celui de Mhia. Elle lui sourit et articula silencieusement bonne chance.  
Il fut rappelé à la réalité par les cris de joie des Poufsouffle rejoints par une fille blonde rondouillette dénommée Greta Abott.  
Les premiers noms s'égrénèrent rapidement. Puis, McGonagall appela :  
Black, Sirius !  
Sirius sursauta en mumurant : Déjà ?!  
Il monta sur l'estrade, les poings serrés et McGonagall posa le choixpeau de sa tête.  
Hmmmm... Intéressant... Une fougue.... mmmmmh oui... Mais du courage... De l'ambition. Difficile... De l'amitié... Allez, GRYFFONDOR !  
Le jeune sorcier eut un sourire éclatant et se précipita à la table des Gryffondor qui l'ovationnèrent bruyamment en le nommant la première recrue.  
Il demanda à Mhia :  
Où est Charon ?  
-Elle est allée écrire un mot à ton père... Pour s'excuser.  
Sirius hocha la tête en regardant Lily monter sur l'estrade. Il la vit serrer les poings, tout comme il l'avait fait. Puis secouer la tête à plusieurs reprises. Enfin, le choixpeau déclara :   
Gryffondor !  
Elle rejoignit son ami, éclatante. Mhia murmura :  
J'ai hâte de savoir qui est le prof de Défense contre les Forces du Mal... On en a un nouveau chaque année, il paraît qu'aucun n'a jamais tenu plus d'un an.  
-Pourquoi ?  
-Y'en a qui disent que le poste est maudit...  
Et elle sourit, de son petit sourire mystérieux et tranquille.  
Lockhart, Gilderoy !  
Sirius pouffa.  
Regarde moi celui-là.  
Le dénommé Gilderoy s'avança sur l'estrade d'une démarche déhanchée, ses longs cheveux blonds flottant derrière lui.  
Moi je le trouve beau, protesta Lily.  
Hélas pour elle, son Apollon blond se retrouva à Poufsouffle.  
Londubat, Franck !  
-Gryffondor !  
-Lupin, Remus !  
Remus grimaça en s'avançant vers le chapeau, tandis que Franck rejoignait les Gryffondor. Il posa le chapeau sur sa tête.  
Oh ! Un lycanthrope, voyons ça... Vous êtes bien peu à venir à Poudlard. Je dirais même que tu es le seul de ces dernières années...  
Le jeune homme s'agitait nerveusement sur sa chaise.  
Oh, ne t'inquiète pas comme ça, mon garçon...Bonne chance. GRYFFONDOR !  
Il s'assit à côté de ses amis avec un soupir de soulagement.  
J'ai eu peur, je vous jure...  
McGonagall continuait l'appel.  
Malefoy, Lucius !  
-Serpentard !  
Ovation des Serpentard.  
Nordid, Samia !  
-Poufsouffle !  
Ovation des Poufsouffle.  
Numie, Nina !  
-Serdaigle !  
Ovation des Serdaigle.  
Sirius soupira et son regard balaya la salle. Il s'arrêta quelques secondes sur la chaise vide du professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal et repartit vers l'estrade.  
Patil, Irina !  
-Gryffondor !  
La dénommée Irina se dirigea vers sa table et se jetta dans les bras d'une de ses amies, une certaine Azalée Brown.  
Pettigrow, Peter !  
On sentit quelque hésitation dans l'air, mais rapidement, le choixpeau articula :  
Gryffondor !  
Peter rejoignit ses amis en souriant de toutes ses dents.  
Potter, James !  
Sirius, Remus, Peter et Lily se redressèrent sur leurs chaises. Mais James n'eut même pas le temps de s'asseoir que le chapeau hurla :  
GRYFFONDOR !  
Il vint s'asseoir, radieux.  
Super ! jubila-t-il, je le savais, je le savais !  
Charon revint enfin, en courant, à la table.  
Oh, ne me dites pas que j'ai manqué Sirius !  
Le concerné haussa les épaules :  
C'est pas grave, je suis là, c'est le principal.  
-Désolée, j'étais à la volière, McGonagall m'avait donné une permission spéciale.  
Elle tenta de calmer sa respiration haletante (tandis que Rogue, Severus ! était envoyé à Serpentard) et fit, avec un grand sourire :  
Enfin ! Tu es à Gryffondor, c'est le principal, félicitations ! On enverra un autre hibou tout à l'heure à Papa.  
Enfin, la répartition se termina, sur Weasley, Arthur ! (Gryffondor !).  
Dumbledore se leva :  
Et voilà une nouvelle année ! Oh, ne vous inquiétez pas, je ne vais pas vous affamer longtemps. Les trente rouleaux de parchemin du réglement sont disponibles chez Apollon Picott, notre concierge. La forêt interdite l'est toujours, et vous serez au courant si d'autres parties du collège vous sont fermées. Sur ce, pour ma première année en tant que directeur, je lève mon verre et vous dis bon appétit ! Goinfrez-vous, et que l'année commence sous le signe de la bonne chère !  
Il leva son verre, et toutes les assiettes sur les tables se remplirent de mets colorés et alléchants.  
Mais la Grande Porte s'ouvrit, et un homme, vêtu d'une longue cape grise sur une robe noire tissée d'argent, apparut. A côté de lui se tenait une jeune fille.  
Désolé pour le retard ! tonna-t-il d'une voix forte, je vous amène une élève, avec un peu de retard !  
La jeune fille s'avança dans la lumière, et Remus n'en crut pas ses yeux. Lentement, elle pénétra dans la salle, et, parvenue à l'estrade, dans un silence lourd, elle leva les yeux vers McGonagall. Elle murmura :  
Bones, Gaia.  
Le professeur lui posa le choixpeau sur la tête.  
Serdaigle !  
Une expression déçue apparut sur le visage de Gaia qui alla s'asseoir à sa table.  
L'homme qui l'avait accompagnée s'avança jusqu'à la table des professeurs, et prit place à côté de Dumbledore. Celui ci déclara :  
Je vous présente Adonis Sûlith, votre nouveau professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal !  
  
Le ventre enfin plein, Sirius interrogea :  
Il s'est passé quoi avec les anciens profs ?  
Mhia rit doucement.  
Alors, voyons voir... Première année, Johnson, complètement fondu des insectes... Incapable de faire un cours sans virer sur la condition inacceptable des mouches tsé tsé dans un village d'Afrique au nom imprononçable... Il a démissioné quand il s'est fait voler sa collection de vers du désert par un élève... On ne sait toujours pas par qui, d'ailleurs. Seconde année, Mrs Cartons. Pas mal non plus, celle-là. Une féministe acharnée qui nous distribuait toujours des tracts sur l'émancipation des femmes et refusait de s'intéresser à tout ce qui, dans la Défense contre les Forces du Mal, ne faisait pas l'éloge de la femme. C'est à dire qu'on a pas étudié un seul truc... Elle s'est fait renvoyer. Troisième année...Mmh..  
-Alarcòn ! coupa Charon, il maîtrisait très très mal l'anglais, on a jamais compris un seul de ses cours. On jouait aux échecs version sorciers pendant les heures de Défense contre les Forces du Mal. Viré. Et pis alors, quatrième année, c'était pas mieux. On avait une claustrophobe, Slik. Elle refusait de nous faire cours à l'intérieur, on se retrouvait toujours dehors, et ça caillait sérieusement... Renvoyée aussi. Cinquième année, Danvers...  
-Maniaco dépressif ! compléta Mhia.  
-Exact. Il montait très très haut dans les aigus, quand il criait, c'était assez hallucinant et...  
Mhia et Charon continuèrent encore un quart d'heure sur le chapitre des professeurs. Il y en avait beaucoup à dire. Sirius conclut en bâillant par :  
Reste plus qu'à voir si Adonis Sûlith est à la hauteur.  
Il avait prononcé cette phrase sans se rendre compte que le regard du concerné ne l'avait pas quitté depuis son arrivée.  
  


---------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Et voilà ! Bon, j'admets que ça sert pas à grand chose puisqu'en ce moment, j'ai pas internet. (Je déteste les déménagements) mais tant pis ! Donc voilà, reviewez à souhaits, critiquez, tapez moi sur les doigts !  
  
Namarië !  
  
Tilicho  
  
P.s: La citation du chapitre : _Cogito ergo sum_ (Je pense donc je suis) de...Descartes, je crois. Classique, mais à méditer... ^_^  
P.p.s : Ca vous est déjà arrivé d'avoir écrit le chapitre en entier, et d'avoir une coupure d'électricité ? Je sais pas vous, mais moi je trouve ça chiant -_- Très beaucoup.


	17. Comment le Chevalier du Catogan et Joan

Chapitre 17.  
Comment le Chevalier du Catogan et Joan Prewett participèrent à la légende.  
  


Lorsque James se réveilla, il lui fallu près d'une minute pour savoir où il était. Enfin, un sourire éclaira son visage en entendant les ronflements de Peter, à sa droite, les grognements de Remus, à sa gauche et les balbutiements de Sirius... Par terre.  
En effet, Sirius avait décidé de dormir par terre. Il avait grimacé en voyant les lits à baldaquins, dès son entrée dans la chambre, avant de murmurer d'un ton critique :  
Oula... Rassurez-moi, on est pas sensés dormir... là quand même ?  
James avait hoché la tête.  
Ben bien sûr que si.  
-Attends, moi je ne dors pas là-dedans ! On dirait le lit de l'Archimage Prométée V !  
Peter avait levé un sourcil.  
De qui ?  
-Oh, laissez tomber.  
Et Sirius avait fait glissé son matelas et ses draps par terre, avant de se mettre en pyjama et de s'endormir, un sourire béat sur les lèvres.  
Il continuait d'ailleurs à sourire. James attrapa son oreiller, visa soigneusement et l'envoya en plein sur la tête de l'endormi qui se réveilla en hurlant.  
Hébété, Sirius dévisagea son ami quelques secondes, avant de hurler :  
TAYAUUUUUUUT !  
Et de lui envoyer à son tour son oreiller.  
Bien entendu, Franck Londubat, Joan Prewett, Henry McKinnon, Remus et Peter, qui partagaient également la chambre, se réveillèrent en sursaut.  
Voyant que Sirius et James étaient occupés à se frapper sauvagement à coups d'oreillers et que les plumes volaient déjà, ils n'hésitèrent pas une seule seconde et une joyeuse mêlée se forma au milieu de la chambre.  
Soudain, on frappa à la porte.  
Les sept garçons se figèrent immédiatement dans leur position et le visage d'Adonis Sûl-Lith apparut.  
Il entra, tira les rideaux comme si de rien n'était. Puis il murmura d'un ton léger :  
Il serait temps de vous préparer, messieurs.  
Les sept ne bougeaient toujours pas.  
Enfin, Sirius leva deux doigts pour faire le signe de la victoire, et ce fut un geste de trop.  
Tout le monde fut déséquilibré et tomba par terre. Le professeur Sûl-Lith resta impassible. Puis, un sourire apparut sur son visage. Il fit mine de s'en aller.  
Je vous laisse vous habiller.  
Mais, comme s'il ne pouvait s'en empêcher, il attrapa un édredon au passage et l'envoya dans le visage encore ahuri de Peter.  
James s'extirpa difficilement de la mêlée et commença à se préparer.  
Peter restait encore hébété, le coussin sur les genoux, jusqu'à ce que Remus arrive sournoisement derrière, et lui rabatte son oreiller sur la tête en hurlant :  
DEBOUT ESPECE DE FEIGNANT ! LA PREMIERE JOURNEE A POUDLARD NOUS ATTEND !  
  
On s'est trompés, je te dis.  
-N'importe quoi ! Je me souviens de la petite vieille dans le tableau, là...  
-Eh ! s'indigna la petite vieille en question.  
-Espèce d'abruti ! fit affectueusement James à Peter.  
-EH ! répéta la petite vieille, prenant l'insulte pour elle.  
-On vous cause pas, à vous, rétorqua Sirius d'un ton léger.  
-Et pourquoi abruti, on peut savoir ? grogna Peter.  
-Parce que les personnages changent de cadre !  
-Ah oui, j'y avais pas pensé...  
La vieille femme du tableau leur jeta un regard suspicieux. Remus fit malicieusement :  
Tu crois qu'elle peut encore se déplacer celle-là ? Un peu vieille à mon avis.  
-EEEEEH !  
Remus, Peter, Sirius et James éclatèrent de rire. La vieille femme s'écria :  
Chevalier du Catogan, à moiiii !  
Les quatre amis s'interrompirent immédiatement et se dévisagèrent. murmura James.  
L'instant d'après, un cavalier particulièrement ridicule faisait irruption dans le tableau.  
Une queste, ma mie, par ma foy ? Qui a le fol orgueil... que dis-je, le fol orgueil ? L'outrecuidance, plutôt, de vous importuner ?  
La vieille sorcière râilla :  
Les quatre nabots là.  
-EH ! fit Sirius.  
-Ces moucherons ?  
-EH !  
-Ceux-là mêmes.  
-EEEEEEH !  
-Ah, gente dame, laissez ma gente main aleste guider mon épée vaillante et...  
-C'est par où la grande salle ?  
Le chevalier dévisagea Remus en fronçant les sourcils, visiblement dérangé d'être interrompu dans son discours.  
Tout en bas de ces escaliers, vous tournez à droite, vous passez à côté de la gargouille grise, et c'est à gauche ! Marauds ! Baroudeurs ! Mais l'heure n'est pas à...  
-Ouais ouais, merci, coupa James.  
Et les quatre sorciers descendirent les escaliers en riant, sous les hurlements furieux du chevalier : Marauds ! Baroudeurs !  
  
Salut ! Bien dormi ? fit Mhia en relevant le nez de son thé.  
Sirius sourit.  
Pas trop mal. On a juste eu du mal à retrouver la grande salle.  
-J'imagine... C'était pareil pour moi, le premier jour. Mais le fantôme de Gryffondor m'a aidée à retrouver le chemin...Tenez, justement, le voilà.  
Un fantôme aux vêtements nobles vint flotter à côté d'eux. Une fraise entourait son cou.  
Eh, c'est Nick-Quasi-Sans-Tête, ma soeur m'en a parlé ! s'écria Sirius.  
Le fantôme fit la moue.  
Sir Nicholas, je vous prie.  
Et il s'en alla, la tête haute, vexé.  
Ne t'inquiète pas, fit Mhia en souriant, il est très gentil...  
-De toute façon, j'imagine que tu as eu plus de chance que moi. On est tombés sur un chevalier complètement timbré...  
-Oh, le chevalier du Catogan ?  
-Exactement, ça doit être ça.  
-Oh, n'y prends pas garde... Comme tu dis, il est complètement timbré.  
-Tu m'étonnes, il hurlait comme un malade : Marauds ! Baroudeurs ! Marauds ! Baroudeurs !  
Les élèves attablés près de Sirius éclatèrent tous de rire. Marauds ! Baroudeurs ! répètèrent-ils en riant.  
Vous trouvez ça drôle ? grogna Peter.  
Joan Prewett hilare, répondit :  
Ouiiii !  
Il pouffa, et incapable de prononcer correctement les mots et , ajouta :  
Maraudeur, va !  
Sirius soupira.  
Où est Charon ?  
Mhia désigna une tête cachée derrière un immense journal.  
Tiens, Charon, fit-il, tu lis la Gazette du Sorcier ?  
L'interpellée lui fit les gros yeux avant de replonger dans sa lecture.  
Elle ne lit pas tout à fait, expliqua Mhia, elle se cache d'un dénommé Cerbus Lestrange. Un Serpentard... Un type détestable complètement dingue d'elle.  
Sirius se pencha vers sa soeur et taquina :  
Ah oui, y'en a qui sont dingues de toi ?  
Elle eut un sourire faussement inquiétant.  
Ah mon pauvre Sirius, si tu savais, tu serais... Terrifié.  
Il rit légèrement.  
Terrifié, vraiment ?   
-Non, en vérité, je n'ai pas trouvé de mot plus fort, c'est tout.  
Pour toute réponse, Sirius leva les yeux au ciel et tartina une énorme cuillère de marmelade d'orange sur sa biscotte.  
James sentit quelqu'un lui taper sur l'épaule.  
C'est toi James Potter ?  
-Euh... Oui.  
-Salut, je suis Pete Johns, je suis Préfet-En-Chef. Bienvenue à Poudlard ! Voilà l'emploi du temps des première année. Tu feras circuler ?  
James acquiesça, le dénommé Pete le remercia et s'éloigna de ce pas des gens qui ont à faire, un paquet d'emplois du temps sous le bras.  
Lily se pencha et fit, la bouche pleine :  
Montre ce qu'on a comme cours...  
Remus fronça les sourcils.  
Miss Evans, on ne vous a jamais appris à ne pas parler la bouche pleine ?  
-EN GROS TU VOUDRAIS QUE JE PASSE MON PETIT-DEJEUNER A ME TAIRE ??? s'offusqua la jeune fille.  
-Non, mange moins, ce ne serait pas plus mal. C'est pas toi qui parlait de régime hier ?  
-Le petit-déjeuner est le repas le plus important de la journée, crétin.  
-Arrête de parler, tu avales de l'air, c'est mauvais pour ton estomac.  
Sirius attrapa son emploi du temps que lui lançait James et le parcourut des yeux.  
Alors aujourd'hui... Lundi... Deux heures de Vol sur Balai pour commencer...  
Il se tourna vers ses amis, les yeux brillants.  
Vous avez entendu ça ? DEUX HEURES DE VOL SUR BALAI !  
-Eh, rabroua gentiment James, tu sais, elle va pas tout de suite nous monter sur Aspirtou 7000 et nous laisser jouer au Quidditch en paix.  
-Peuh peuh peuh ! ajouta Mhia, elle ne va même pas vous laisser approcher un aspirtou, ni la moindre balle...  
-QUOI ? hurla Sirius, tu veux dire... Pas du tout de l'année ?  
-Non, pas du tout.  
-DU TOUT DU TOUT ?  
-Du tout du tout.  
Un silence consterné s'installa. Mhia ricana.  
Bah alors les Maraudeurs, faites pas cette tête...  
-Rah ! grogna James, pitié, arrêtez tous avec ce surnom débile !  
La jeune fille sourit.  
Ok, ok... Moi je trouvais ça plutôt sympa, Maraudeurs... Ca vous allait bien à Peter, Sirius, Remus et toi...  
-Hmm... N'insiste pas, veux-tu ?  
Sirius boudait dans ses pancakes. Mhia se pencha vers lui, et ses cheveux châtains vinrent chatouiller la nuque du garçon.  
On fait la tête, Sirius ? Le digne frère de sa soeur.  
Elle sourit, se pencha encore un peu et murmura à son oreille :  
Je suis la batteuse de Gryffondor... Si tu veux, tu peux venir à l'entraînement ce soir, je te ferai voler avec nous... On a des Ailes de Jade...  


---------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Voilà, fin du chapitre ! Alors, j'ai piqué l'idée d'autres et j'invite des personnages à la fin du chapitre pour vous causer un peu... Aujourd'hui, veuillez accueillir Frodon et Gollum... *Clap clap clap*  
  


Frodon : Argh... L'anneau s'alourdit... Je ne puis porter ce fardeau tout seul... Ma fin sera tragique, je le sens...  
  
Tili : è_é. Et le voilà qui recommence. Je suis sûre qu'il a même pas encore lu le Retour du Roi.  
  
Gollum : Nous pouvons vous aider à le porter... Gentil hobbit ! :o) Le Maître est notre ami !  
  
Tili : è_é. Mais euh ! C'est ma fic Hp ici, alors vous êtes gentils et vous faites votre boulot !  
  
Gollum : Stupide Tili joufflue ! Elle nous pompe l'air ! Libérez-nous d'elle...  
  
Tili : Patate !  
  
Gollum : C'est quoi une patate mon précieux ?  
  
Tili : Pomme de terre idiot ! Maintenant tu fais ton boulot !  
  
Gollum : *tire la langue* Prrrrlt !  
  
Tili : è_é *Fumée qui sort des oreilles* Qu'est-ce que tu veux, toi ? Mes cinq doigts imprimés sur ta tronche ?  
  
Gollum : Noooon ! C'que nous voulons, c'est du poisson fort bien goûteux !  
  
Tili : *Jette négligemement la chaîne qui porte l'anneau qu'elle a reçut pour Noël*  
  
Gollum : *Se rue dessus avec des cris d'extases*  
  
Frodon : Mais qu'avez-vous fait malheureuse ??? Le précieux !  
  
Tili : *Satisfaite* Youpala youpi ! On va avoir la paix.  
  
Frodon : é_è Le précieux !  
  
Tili : Bon, alors, en personnage de remplacement, j'invite... Aragorn !  
  
Aragorn : *Essuie une épée souillée de sang sur son manteau* Euh... jour. Désolé, suis allé tabasser des orques. *Aperçoit Frodon* OH MON DIEU FRODON !  
  
Frodon : ARAGORN ! *Se jette dans les bras du Rôdeur*  
  
Tili : *Jalouse* Teuh teuh ! Pas touche, cest mon mien. *Extirpe Aragorn des bras de Frodon et le serre contre elle*. Voilà, tu crains plus rien maintenant... *Câlin câlin*  
  
Frodon : Euh, j'ai encore trois fics après, on pourrait avancer ?  
  
Tili et Aragorn : NAN è_é  
  
Tili : Enfin si, sinon j'aurai pus de reviews. *Tend une feuille à Frodon* Lis ça.  
  
Frodon : Euh...Vouich... é_è Alors, euh, merci d'avoir lu jusqu'au bout, à bientôt pour un nouveau chapitre... Euh... Devinez deux couples qui vont se former... Pronostics dans les reviews... (En fait, y'aura plus de deux couples, mais y'en a deux bien établis dans la tête de l'auteur). Et pis deux pitits dessins par l'auteur...  
  
Tili : Je précise n'avoir jamais revendiqué de talent en dessin !  
  
Frodon : Toi, tu me laisses tranquille, c'est moi que je présente ! Donc :  
www.multimania.com/mirithil/charon.JPG  
www.multimania.com/mirithil/charon0001.JPG  
  
Gollum : Et la citation du chapitre...  
  
Tili : Tiens te revoilà toi ?  
  
Gollum : Oui, Sméagol est libre !  
  
Tili, Aragorn et Frodon : Oula.... é_è  
  
Gollum : è_é La citation du chapitre... _Je me révolte donc nous sommes_ (Albert Camus)  
  
Frodon : Waooooow :o)  
  
Aragorn : Balèze !  
  
Tili : *Embrasse Aragorn* A la prochaine tout le monde !^_^


	18. Comment on découvrit que Létourneau étai...

Chapitre 18.  
Comment on découvrit que Létourneau était complètement jeté.  
  


Je me présente ! Je suis Mr Létourneau, votre professeur de Vol sur Balai. Avant tout, il vous faut savoir que le Vol sur Balai est un art noble ! Le sorcier ne fait qu'un avec son balai ! Il l'aime et le chérit comme un enfant !  
Remus jeta un coup d'oeil oblique à ses amis qui ricanèrent.  
Ca vous fait rire, peut-être, messieurs ?  
Les ricanements cessèrent immédiatement.  
Pas du tout !  
-Bien... J'espère. De toute manière, nous verrons comment vous vous débrouillez, à cheval sur un balai. Je disais donc que le sorcier chérit son balai comme un enfant... Il le protège, le soigne. Le balai, c'est le prolongement du sorcier !  
-Son meilleur ami ! renchérit Sirius.  
Remus se retint de pouffer, tandis que le visage du professeur Létourneau s'éclairait :  
VOILA MR BLACK ! C'est exactement ça ! 10 points pour Gryffondor !  
Il y eut quelques huées discrètes du côté des Serpentard. Rogue tenta :  
Je dirais même que le balai est le meilleur animal de compagnie du sorcier !  
Létourneau fronça les sourcils.  
Animal de compagnie ?? ANIMAL DE COMPAGNIE ? vociféra-t-il, vous osez comparer la noblesse d'un balai de course à la vulgarité bestiale d'un animal !  
-Mais pas du tout ! répliqua Rogue, tentant de se rattraper.  
-Et en plus vous mentez, et vous me répondez ! J'enlève 10 points à Serpentard !  
-Mais...  
-15 points ?  
Rogue se tut immédiatement, ne désirant pas aggraver son cas. James chuchota à l'oreille de Remus :  
Je sais pas pour toi mais moi, j'adore ce prof.  
  
Voilà ! Donnez une légère caresse au balai, il se laissera plus facilement dompter.  
-Comme si j'avais envie de caresser un balai, grogna Malefoy.  
-Vous dites Mr Malefoy ?  
-Non rien...  
Peter poussa un cri de douleur. Remus sursauta violemment et se retourna :  
Quoi quoi ?? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?  
-Je me suis enfoncé une écharde dans le doigt. Ca fait affreusement mal ! pleurnicha le garçon.  
-Oh, c'est pas vrai... Montre-moi ça.  
-Ca fait affreusement mal.  
Peter tendit sa main à Remus qui jura.  
Nom d'un dragon asthmatique ! C'est pas une écharde, c'est carrément une branche, ce truc.  
-Ca fait affreusement mal.  
-Oui, ça, je m'en doute...  
-Ca fait affreusement mal.  
Remus soupira et leva la main. Létourneau s'approcha de lui, visiblement désappointé.  
Oui, quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Mr Lupin ?  
-Peter s'est enfoncé une écharde dans le doigt.  
-Ca fait affreusement mal.  
-Ah ? Ca passera, ne vous inquiétez pas !  
-Ca fait affreusement mal !!!  
-Je vous dis que c'est momentané.  
-Ca fait affreusement maaaaaaaaaal ! pleurnicha Peter pour la Xème fois.  
-Bien bien... Mr Lupin, emmenez Mr Pettigrow à l'infirmerie.  
Remus acquiesça. Il aurait aimé que la tâche soit confiée à quelqu'un d'autre. Il détestait cette infirmerie, bien que n'y ayant encore jamais mis les pieds.  
Il la détestait parce que c'était là qu'il viendrait, chaque mois, avant sa transformation. Il la détestait parce qu'il savait qu'il se sentirait nu, là-bas, plus que n'importe où ailleurs.  
Il inspira profondément, alors qu'il se dirigeait vers cet endroit qu'il aurait largement préféré éviter.  
Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? interrogea Peter, (avant d'ajouter Ca fait affreusement mal !)  
Remus tenta de ne rien laisser paraître.  
Rien, rien. Je vais très bien.  
Il frappa à la porte de l'infirmerie. Une nonne apparut et elle fronça les sourcils.  
Dès la première heure de cours ? Je vois que les professeurs ne perdent pas de temps. C'est quoi ? Divination ? Défense Contre les Forces du Mal ? Soin aux Créatures Magiques ?  
Remus et Peter se dévisagèrent, ébahis.  
On peut se blesser en divination ??  
L'infirmière balaya la question d'un geste de la main.  
Bien entendu !  
Elle examina de plus près les deux amis et secoua finalement la tête.  
Non, vous me semblez... Un peu jeunes pour avoir des options de troisième année. Nom, prénom, Maison, Année.  
-Pettigrow Peter, Gryffondor, 1° année.  
-Lupin Remus, Gryffondor, 1° année.  
Le regard de l'infirmière s'arrêta sur ce dernier.  
Oh, Lupin... Je suis Mme Pomfresh, l'infirmière... A propos de la prochaine...  
Remus savait très bien de quoi elle voulait parler, aussi il se dépêcha de l'interrompre.  
Je viens pour Peter ! Ca s'est passé pendant le cours de Vol sur Balai.  
-NE ME DITES PAS QU'IL VOUS A FAIT VOLER DES LA PREMIERE HEURE ?  
-Non, non, non... Peter s'est enfoncé une écharde.  
-Hum. Je vois. Bon, j'ai quelques élèves de sixième année en travaux pratiques pour cette heure-ci... Je pense que ce sera à leur portée.  
Elle jeta un petit coup d'oeil sur une liste d'élève et pointa sa plume sur un nom.  
Miss Kallas !  
L'instant d'après, Mhia se tenait devant les deux garçons. Elle rit.  
Oula... Dès la première heure, à ce que je vois... Vous avez fait très fort... Les Maraudeurs.  
-Pas Maraudeurs, pitié, grogna Peter, pas maraudeurs. Je me suis enfoncé une écharde dans le doigt.  
-Tu comprends maintenant pourquoi Létourneau ne vous fait pas voler tout de suite ? Rien qu'au premier cours, il y a déjà des accidents.  
Peter voulut répliquer quelque chose de fort peu élégant, mais le sourire angélique de la jeune fille l'en empêcha.  
Donne-moi ce doigt, s'il te plaît...  
Peter s'exécuta et ponctua son geste d'un CA FAIT AFFREUSEMENT MAL !  
Mhia semblait s'amuser énormément. Elle posa ses deux mains au-dessus dudit doigt (qui faisait toujours affreusement mal, apparemment) et produisit une douce lumière orangée. L'écharde (celle qui faisait que le doigt faisait affreusement mal... Vous suivez ?) se mit à léviter au-dessus de la plaie. D'un claquement de doigt de Mhia, elle se volatilisa.  
Elle est partie où mon écharde ? beugla Peter.  
-Elle te manque déjà ? râilla Remus.  
-Arrête, ça faisait affreusement mal.  
Remus s'apprêtait à répliquer quelque chose, lorsque Mme Pomfresh arriva à côté d'eux.  
C'est fini le bobo ? interrogea-t-elle, narquoise.  
-Ca faisait affreusement mal ! protesta Peter.  
-Donnez-moi ce doigt Pettigrow.  
-Va falloir amputer ? demanda Remus d'une voix ravie.  
Pomfresh ne releva pas et prit la main de Peter entre les siennes. Puis, avec un grand sourire, elle se tourna vers Mhia :  
Félicitations Kallas ! 10 points pour Gryffondor !  
-Euh...ce n'était pas très difficile, protesta modestement Mhia.  
La nonne sourit et s'en retourna à ses occupations tandis que Peter continuait à contempler sa main d'un air ahuri.  
Vous ne retournez pas en cours ? interrogea la jeune fille.  
Remus argua :  
Nan. Létourneau est complètement taré.  
-Oh mais ce n'est pas le pire de Poudlard, je t'assure. Vous avez quoi après les deux heures de Vol ?  
-Histoire de la magie, répondit Remus.  
-Bonne chance ! grimaça la jeune fille avant de retourner dans l'infirmerie.  
Peter jeta un regard apeuré à Remus. Restait maintenant à savoir ce qu'insinuait Mhia...  
Tu sais, fit gentiment Remus, il fallait s'y attendre. Sorcier n'est pas forcément synonyme d'esprit sain. C'est bien souvent le contraire, d'ailleurs.  
-C'est très rassurant, merci Remus.  
-Mais je t'en prie ! Tout le plaisir est pour moi, j'insiste.  
  
Létourneau regarda sa montre et grimaça.  
Les deux heures sont finies. Vous passez vous changer aux vestiaires et vous partez en cours.  
Il y eut des exclamations de joies mal dissimulées parmi les élèves, ce qui eut pour effet d'énerver profondément le professeur.  
On n'a jamais assez de temps pour travailler en plus ! grogna-t-il.  
Sirius n'avait pas suivi la foule d'élèves et était penché au-dessus de son balai.  
Mr Black ? Il est l'heure d'aller en cours, allez, du balai !  
Et il se mit à rire tout seul de sa plaisanterie vâseuse. Sirius rougit.  
Euh, excusez moi... Je me posais une question...  
-Mais vas-y donc, fit Létourneau, résigné.  
-Euh... Le balai, on dirait du noisetier... Il me semblait que c'était interdit, maintenant, même pour les balais d'acrobatie...  
Le professeur ouvrit de grands yeux.  
Vous vous intéressez aux balais, Mr Black ?  
-Euh, un tout petit peu, en amateur, pas grand chose. Mais s'il reste des places dans l'équipe de Quidditch, je veux bien passer des qualifications...  
Létourneau soupira.  
Je suis désolé, Mr Black, il est strictement interdit aux première année de jouer au Quidditch.  
-Oh, je vois, fit Sirius, un peu déçu. Bon, au revoir alors, à la semaine prochaine.  
Et il quitta le terrain de vol en traînant les pieds, pour rejoindre ses amis au vestiaire.  
Il songea d'ailleurs avec dépit que Létourneau n'avait même pas répondu à sa question.   
Soit, marmonna-t-il, reste maintenant à affronter l'Histoire de la Magie...  
  


-------------------------------------------------  
  


Tili : Merci d'avoir lu jusqu'au bout ! :D Aujourd'hui j'invite Legolas pour vous parler un peu !  
  
Legolas : *Elf attitude* Suilad mellyn nîn !  
  
Tili : *Gwa* Suilad meleth nîn...  
  
Aragorn : Euh, minute, je croyais que c'était moi ton meleth nîn.  
  
Sirius : C'est quoi Meleth nîn ?  
  
Aragorn : Ca veut dire mon amour.  
  
Tili : Ô.o Qu'est-ce qu'ils font tous là ?  
  
Aragorn : On se dispute ton coeur, va. *Tsss*  
  
Tili : *Trop rassurée* Ah, ouais...Mais bon, j'veux dire... Euh, vous allez pas vous battre, parce qu'après vous serez tous défigurés, et voilà... Donc on va mettre tout le monde d'accord en disant Suilad Milith nîn !  
  
Sirius : C'est quoi Milith nîn ?  
  
Aragorn : Ca veut dire mes amours.  
  
Sirius : Oui ben moi je suis pas d'accord. Je comprends pas l'elfe et ça me prend la tête. -_-  
  
Legolas : *Prépare son arc* Un problème le nain ?  
  
Sirius : Il me cherche le blond platine là ?  
  
Aragorn : Calme Sirius.  
  
Sirius : Oh, le rôdeur crado de service, tu te laves les cheveux, après on en reparle.  
  
Aragorn : Eh ! C'est pas moi qui reste après les cours Monsiiiieur, c'est du noisetier mon balai ?  
  
Sirius : C'est pas moi qui drague une blondasse en robe blanche alors que j'ai une copine elfe.  
  
Aragorn : Pardon ?  
  
Sirius : Oh, Et que craignez-vous, gente Dame ? ça te dit rien ?  
  
Aragorn : Laisse Eowyn en dehors de tout ça.  
  
Tili : La jet-set, je vous jure... *Jauge du regard les trois qui sont prêts à se battre* Bon bon bon è.é ! On s'énerve pas. Qui veut lire le commentaire du chapitre ? *Bat des cils* Ca me ferait trèèèès plaisir...  
  
Aragorn, Sirius et Legolas : MOI ! *Commencent à se battre*  
  
Tili : BON BON BON ! STOP. *Tend une feuille*. Aragorn, tu lis ça. Sirius, tu lis ça. Legolas, tu lis ça.  
  
Legolas : Bien entendu, c'est moi qui parle le moins.  
  
Tili :  è.é Aragorn, commence.  
  
Aragorn : *S'appliquant* Merci d'avoir lu jusqu'au bout... Excusez-nous de nous être bagarrés...*S'interrompt* Eh ! Minute, Tili, tu savais qu'on allait se battre ?  
  
Tili : *Hoche la tête en souriant* Poursuis.  
  
Aragorn : Bon, l'auteur dit qu'elle aimerait bien des reviews, parce qu'elle a l'intention de continuer cette fic, sauf si tout le monde continue à s'en ficher royalement. C'est vrai quoi, personne parle de cette fic.  
  
Tili : *Acquiesce* C'est bien, Gogorn. A toi Sirius.  
  
Sirius : L'auteur dit qu'elle adore écrire cette fic et qu'elle la continuera sûrement après la sortie du tome 5. En cas de grosses révélations, elle remaniera un peu l'histoire.  
Elle cherche également des beta-readers, c'est à dire des lecteurs qui testent ses nouveaux chapitres et lui donnent leur avis, corrigent des trucs, etc. Ca sera pas rémunéré ;-D.  
  
Tili : Et pis faut que vous ayez Msn Messenger... Enfin, disons que c'est plus pratique. Legogo à toi.  
  
Legolas : Bon, ben... On se quitte sur la citation du chapitre, par l'auteur :_La violence sans sagesse, ce n'est que du sang. Mais la sagesse sans violence, ce n'est qu'une belle parole. _Merci, à la prochaine et reviewez ! ^_^  
  
Tili : Merci Legolas ! A la prochaine tout le monde, moi je reste avec mes trois Apollons ! Et Reviewez, vous en supplie... é_è


	19. Comment Peter fit voeu de manger une Ser...

Chapitre 19.  
Comment Peter fit voeu de manger une Serdaigle.  


  
Peter ! Dépêche-toi ! Tu es en retard, vieux ! On va se faire tuer par le prof !  
Peter leva une main pour faire signe à Sirius de l'attendre, et se remit à courir. Enfin, hors d'haleine, il atteignit l'encadrement de la porte, à laquelle Sirius frappa trois fois.  
N'obtenant pas de réponse, les deux maraudeurs entrèrent dans la pièce.  
Pete ! Sirius ! On vous a gardé des places, appela Remus, dépêchez-vous... Si Binns arrive, vous allez vous faire désartibuler !  
-Désarti-quoi ? souffla Peter, la respiration encore haletante.  
-Désartibuler, répéta James, comme les types qui transplanent sans permis... C'est tellement affreux que je vais t'épargner les détails.  
-Trop généreux, vraiment.  
Les deux retardataires prirent donc place à côté de leurs amis, se demandant quelle surprise les attendait pendant cette heure. Peter tremblait rien qu'en se remémorant les paroles de Mhia.  
Où est le prof ? interrogea Franck Londubat en se balançant nerveusement sur sa chaise.  
-Comment veux-tu qu'on le sache ? râla Sirius.  
-Ta soeur ne t'a rien dit sur lui ?  
-Rien ! Niet ! Nadaa !  
Peter gardait les yeux ostensiblement fixés sur le tableau. Cela faisait partie de son entraînement magique. Il devait parvenir à voir _ par-delà _ les choses...  
Sa vision commença à se troubler, le tableau perdit peu à peu son aspect solide quand...  
AAAAAAAAAAHHHHH !  
C'était une fille du premier rang qui avait hurlé. En se penchant un peu, le garçon constata qu'il s'agissait d'Irina Patil, désormais secouée de sanglots hystériques.  
J'ai eu peuuuuur ! se mit-elle à trépigner.  
Ce fut alors que Peter le vit.  
Devant le tableau noir flottait un fantôme de taille moyenne, avec un air morne et des lunettes d'une taille gigantesque.  
La vache... murmura Sirius, impressionné.  
Le spectre s'éclaircit la voix (pratique tout à fait inutile étant donné qu'il avait abandonné son enveloppe physique).  
Bonjour à tous je suis le professeur Binns et j'enseigne l'Histoire de la Magie dans le collège Poudlard vous serez mes élèves toute cette année et je souhaite que tout se passe bien entre nous sinon je n'hésiterai pas à sévir je dois vous avertir de cela maintenant sortez vos livres et ouvrez les au sommaire merci on ne discute pas silence dans les rangs.  
Le professeur Binns - puisque c'était lui - avait débité sa litanie d'une voix extraordinairement morne, mais dans un flot continu.  
Les élèves sortirent leurs livres et l'ouvrirent à la première page, comme Binns l'avait intimé.  
Voilà tout le monde est prêt maintenant quelqu'un lit le sommaire au hasard la demoiselle rousse dans le fond oui vous avec des yeux verts voilà comment vous appelez-vous ?  
-Euh... Lily Evans.  
-Très bien Miss Evans lisez à vos camarades le programme chargé que nous allons étudier cette année.  
Lily hocha la tête, et Peter l'écouta d'une oreille. Soudain, on lui tapa dans le dos. Il se retourna et se retrouva face à face avec une Serdaigle au teint mat, aux grands yeux verts et aux magnifiques cheveux d'ébène d'une longueur impressionnante. Elle lui tendit une feuille de parchemin.  
Salut, moi c'est Nina Numie...Tu peux faire passer, s'il te plaît ?  
Elle n'attendit pas la réponse et lui colla la feuille dans les mains avec autorité. Peter la déplia et lut :  
_FEUILLE D'IDEES. Que tous ceux qui s'ennuient inscrivent ici une pensée, une anecdote, une blague, un jeu de mot stupide, n'importe quoi ! Cette feuille doit être remplie à la fin de l'heure._  
Il leva un sourcil, replia le parchemin et le fit passer à Sirius. Celui-ci marmonna :  
C'est vraiment un truc de Serdaigle, ça ! Indisciplinés dès le premier cours, tsss ! Bon, allez, je suis sympa, je collabore.  
Un sourire éclaira son visage tandis qu'il trempait sa plume dans l'encrier. En s'appliquant à l'extrême, il inscrivit ces mots :  
_Sauvez un célibataire, bouffez une Serdaigle._  
Sans ajouter un mot, il passa la feuille à James qui se mordit les lèvres pour ne pas rire. A son tour , celui-ci griffonna quelque chose sur le papier (Peter crut discerner les mots et ), avant de faire circuler.  
A la fin de l'heure, dix-huit rouleaux de parchemin revinrent en même temps à Nina et tous les regards se tournèrent immédiatement vers elle.  
Le cours s'était passé plutôt bien, en vérité. Binns avait monologué sur la - ô combien passionnante - découverte des contrées magiques par les premiers sorciers, tandis que les élèves s'échangeaient diverses missives, papotaient entre eux ou somnolaient tranquillement sur leurs pupitres.  
Lorsque la sonnerie retentit, tous les élèves se hâtèrent de ranger leurs affaires, de réveiller les endormis et de sortir.  
Dans le calme je vous prie ne vous affolez pas tout le monde sortira ce n'est pas la peine de vous presser, tenta Binns.  
Mais, bien entendu, c'était peine perdue.  
Peter sortit son emploi du temps de la poche intérieure de sa cape.  
On a quoi ? interrogea James en se penchant par dessus l'épaule de son ami.  
-Potions. Avec les Serpentard.  
-ARGH ! Mais c'est pas un truc de Gryffondor les potions !  
-Ben tiens, devine pourquoi on est avec les Serpentard...  
Tout en discutant, James et Peter continuèrent à marcher, jusqu'à ce que Sirius, qui traînait les pieds à côté d'eux leur fasse remarquer :  
On est perdus.  
-PARDON ? paniqua Peter.  
-On est perdus. Je sais pas où on est.  
James pesta. En effet, ils se trouvaient tous les trois dans l'un des nombreux couloirs inconnus de Poudlard.  
Demande le chemin à quelqu'un, suggéra Peter.  
-Oh, quelle bonne idée, Pete, râilla Sirius, à part qu'il n'y a personne !!  
-Merci pour moi !  
Sirius fit volte-face et se retrouva face à une vieille sorcière blonde dans un tableau, appuyée nonchalamment sur la bordure de son cadre.  
Oh, mais je te reconnais toi ! Tu es le petit-tout-mignon d'hier.. Vi' m'a un peu embêtée, nous n'avons pas eu le temps de faire connaissance... Je m'appelle Noemia, mais appelle-moi Nono. Tu es perdu, alors ?  
-Euh, oui madame. On cherche la salle de potions...  
-Mademoiselle !  
-Euh... Oui, mademoiselle.  
-Ecoute, tu prends le premier couloir à ta droite, tu fais cent mètres, tu soulèves la trappe sous la sixième dalle en partant de la statue du troll bossu, tu descends dix-sept marches, tu cries à l'assassin, tu envoies paître le fantôme que tu rencontres, tu le suis, tu soulèves la tapisserie violette, tu fais huit mètres cinquante, tu cueilles un champignon vert, tu le manges... Là, tu te retrouves devant une grande porte en chêne, et voilà.  
-Et c'est là ?  
-Hum... Absolument pas.  
Sirius soupira.  
Bon, écoutez, ce n'est pas grave. On va se débrouiller tout seuls... Merci beaucoup quand même.  
-Attends !  
-Oui ?  
-Tu ne m'as même pas dit comment tu t'appelles !  
-Euh...Sirius.  
-Oh, c'est magnifique comme prénom ! On peut se revoir quand ?  
-Euh...  
Peter était certain, rien qu'à regarder le visage de Sirius, que celui-ci mourrait d'envie de répondre . Heureusement, James le devança :  
Quand vous voulez, gente dame ! Par contre, là, nous allons aller en cours... Nous vous arrangerons un rendez-vous, c'est promis !  
Et les trois amis partirent en courant. Leurs pieds martelaient la pierre des dalles bruyamment, à un rythme effréné. Mais soudain, Sirius s'arrêta net et Peter et James lui tombèrent dessus.  
T'es malade ? hurla James.  
-On a paumé Lily et Remus.  
Peter sentit son coeur faire un bond dans sa poitrine.  
Où sont-ils ?  
-On les a lâchés dès qu'on est sortis de la salle de cours...  
Sirius se remit à courir, mais en sens inverse, immédiatement suivi de ces deux amis.  
Quel imbécile ! Mais quel imbécile ! Pourquoi je les ai pas attendus ??  
Mais ces lamentations furent interrompues par un boum sonore. Le jeune homme se retrouva projeté par terre, hébété. Lorsqu'il retrouva ses esprits, il était face à Mhia, tout aussi étourdie que lui.  
Qu'est... Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, Mhia ?  
-Je cherche ta soeur, tiens !  
-Hein ?  
-Elle devait amener un truc à Sûl-Lith de la part de McGonagall, la prof de métamorphose, mais Peeves est passé par là, je crois. Je sais pas pourquoi, depuis qu'elle est entrée à Poudlard, il a décidé de lui en faire baver... Et vous, qu'est-ce que vous faites là ?  
-On cherche Remus et Lily.  
-Je vois... Bon, tant qu'à faire, autant chercher tous ensemble. Pour ma part, j'avais cours avec Orestie, la prof de mythologie, mais elle est au courant... Donc j'ai tout mon temps. Et vous ?  
-On a potion...  
-Aïe aïe aïe... Dans ce cas, dépêchez vous d'aller en cours. Ca ne serait pas très reluisant pour nous si vous nous faisiez perdre des points dès le premier jour... Je m'occupe de tout, ne vous inquiétez pas.  
-On s'en fout des points ! s'emporta Sirius, le plus important, c'est quand même nos amis, je crois. On vient avec toi, tant pis.  
-Très bien, très bien, soupira Mhia, on va utiliser un sort de détection...  
  
Mais la voilà, notre petite Sang-de-Bourbe préférée... On t'a cherchée, tu sais.  
-Laissez-moi !  
Malefoy plaqua violemment Lily contre le mur.  
Tu croyais peut-être t'en tirer assez bien, hein ? On n'humilie pas un Malefoy comme ça, il faut que tu le saches, Evans... Fais attention à toi, il pourrait t'arriver des trucs pas très nets, si tu vois ce que je veux dire...  
-Va...Va t'en.  
-Une petite messe en latin, Evans, mmh ?  
Rogue s'approcha à son tour, et passa lentement sa baguette sur le cou de la Gryffondor, dans une menace très significative.  
Tu joues avec le feu, Evans. Je crois même que...  
Il n'eut pas le temps de rajouter quoi que ce soit. Un éclair venait de le frapper dans le dos.  
Il tomba, comme assommé.  
Rogue n'eut rien le temps de faire, à son tour, il s'évanouit.  
Lily se laissa choire par terre. Les poings serrés, elle retenait de tout son corps ses larmes. Enfin, elle releva la tête.  
Le professeur Sûl-Lith la toisait, d'un oeil inquiet.  
Miss ? Vous allez bien ?  
Elle opina du chef, en déglutissant. Il l'aida à se relever.  
Ils m'ont jeté... Un sort... De faiblesse, parvint-elle à articuler.  
-Je vois... C'est fini, maintenant, ne vous inquiétez pas. Vous les connaissez ?  
-Ce sont... Malefoy. Et Rogue... Des Serpentards de première année.  
-Je vois... Je déteste juger selon le sang, mais il semblerait que ces deux familles ne produisent que des êtres peu recommandables. J'en parlerai à la directrice de leur maison. Au fait, je suis le professeur Sûl-Lith... J'enseigne la Défense Contre les Forces du Mal.  
-Oui... Je sais. Je suis Lily Evans, en première année... A Gryffondor.  
-Eh bien, Miss Evans, je vais vous conduire à l'infirmerie. Vous retournerez en cours quand vous vous sentirez mieux.  
Lily n'eut pas la force de contester. Elle interrogea simplement :  
Est-ce qu'ils sont... ?  
-Ils sont stupéfixés. Ce n'est pas grand chose, ne vous inquiétez pas. C'était simplement pour qu'ils ne vous fassent pas plus de mal. Je vous demanderais simplement une chose...  
-Oui ?  
-Ne racontez cela à personne.  
La jeune fille opina du chef.  
Enervatum, prononça Sûl-Lith en dirigeant sa baguette vers les deux Serpentard qui se réveillèrent immédiatement.  
Il se pencha vers Lily, qui, appuyée au mur, sentait encore ses jambes flageoler.  
Ils n'y sont pas allés de main morte... Appuyez-vous sur moi, Miss Evans. Je vous emmène à l'infirmerie, Mme Pomfresh saura s'occuper de vous, vous n'avez aucun souci à vous faire. Quant à vous messieurs, ajouta-t-il à l'attention de Malefoy et Rogue, retournez en cours, et ne vous avisez plus jamais de recommencer une telle chose. De toute façon, la directrice de vos maisons en sera avertie.  
  
  
Arrête, Gaia.  
-Réponds d'abord à ma question ! Pourquoi tu m'ignores ? Pourquoi tu passes devant moi sans faire attention, sans me dire bonjour, sans me sourire ? Tu avais dit que tu resterais mon ami, n'est-ce pas ? Je ne t'ai pas aidé, c'est ça ?  
-Mais non... J'essaie simplement de m'intégrer.  
-T'intégrer, t'intégrer ! Ce n'est pas en reniant ses anciens amis qu'on en trouve de nouveaux.  
-C'est pas forcément facile pour moi... Tu sais bien que...  
-Je sais, je sais. Mais ta condition n'est pas une fatalité, Remus. Est-ce que... Est-ce qu'ils savent au moins ?  
-James le sait...  
-Je vois. Tu n'as pas à le leur cacher, Remus.  
-Et d'après toi, qu'est-ce que je dois faire ?  
Gaia haussa les épaules avec désinvolture.  
Vivre. Vivre, tout simplement.  
  


***  


  
Tili : Salut tous les lecteurs ! *Fait coucou de la main* Aujourd'hui, c'est Jasmine (Dans Aladdin, voyoooons !) et Mulan qui vont venir vous parler .^.^  
  
Jasmine : Oh, avant toute chose, je tiens à remercier les studios Walt Disney (©) sans qui je ne serais pas là à l'heure qu'il est !  
  
Mulan : Je l'avais dit avant !  
  
Jasmine : Menteuse, t'avais rien dit.  
  
Mulan : C'est moi que tu traites de menteuse ?  
  
Jasmine : Moi j'ai pas le culot de vouloir faire croire à tout le monde que je suis un homme, tiens.  
  
Mulan : Ô.o Elle me cherche la princesse prétentieuse, là ? Moi j'ai pas le culot de me barrer de mon palais et de me déguiser en jeune fille *démunie* pour pouvoir passer inaperçue.  
  
Tili : Excusez-moi, je...  
  
Jasmine et Mulan : Oh, toi c'est pas le moment !  
  
Tili : Eh ! On se calme les deux, là ! Je vous ai quand même invitées pour ma note de fin de chapitre...  
  
Mulan : Eh ben justement...  
  
Jasmine : Exactement ! Regarde ce que j'en fais de ton invitation, moi ! *Déchire l'invitation en question.  
  
Tili : *Vexée* Oh ben merci, hein ! La prochaine fois j'invite Jafar !  
  
Mulan : *Intéressée* C'est qui Jafar ?  
  
Jasmine : Le grand vizir de mon père, inculte.  
  
Mulan : Ouais, inculte c'est vite dit ! Ni shi yi ge xiao yang ! è.é  
  
Jasmine : Kékéeldi ?  
  
Tili : Euh... C'est du chinois. Je crois que ça veut dire Tu es un petit mouton.  
  
Mulan : Merci de me casser l'effet, c'est sympa. *Part bouder dans son coin*  
  
Jasmine : Pfff...Z'êtes ridicules.  
  
Tili : Oh et pis j'en ai marre... Si vous ne lisez pas immédiatement la note de fin de chapitre, je le dis au producteur !  
  
Jasmine et Mulan : Oh non, pitié ! Le dis pas au producteur, pitié, on va lire !  
  
Tili : *Contente de son effet* J'vous écoute. Jasmine en premier.  
  
Jasmine : L'auteur vous remercie tout d'abord de vous être cassé la tête à lire ce qu'elle a écrit :o) Ensuite, elle précise (avec une fierté non feinte) qu'elle a maintenant des beta-readers...  
  
Mulan : C'est quoi des beta-readers ?  
  
Jasmine : En gros, c'est des pré-lecteurs chargés des corrections des chapitres, et tout ça. Donc, elle en a six pour Ghosts ^.^  
  
Tili : J'ai pas réussi à choisir, sont tous géniaux -_- J'y peux rien.  
  
Jasmine : Elle remercie donc du fond du coeur Lewef-qui-a-tout-repéré, Neko-je-corrige-plus-vite-que-mon-ombre, Raf-qui-trouve-rien-à-redire, qui ont été ses correcteurs pour ce chapitre. La liste définitive est Lewef, Neko, Laure Lou, Maraudeuse, Séléné et Gil-Sîdh... ^.^ Merci à eux :o)  
  
Mulan : Ensuite, elle dit qu'elle aimerait bien plus de reviews...  
  
Jasmine : Moi je dis qu'elle pompe l'air à tout le monde avec cette histoire.  
  
Tili : è_é  
  
Mulan : Enfin, bref. De nouveaux personnages sont à apparaître bientôt, et on aura également droit à la vision d'autres personnages.  
  
Tili : Z'imaginez même pas comme c'était affreux pour moi de voir par les yeux de Pete ! Baaah ! *Frissonne*  
  
Jasmine et Mulan: Et la citation du chapitre : Ce n'est pas la révolte en elle-même qui est noble, mais ce qu'elle exige. (Camus)  
Bon, c'est à peu près tout, bye !  
  
Tili : Ciao, à la prochaine et merci à tous ceux qui ont la gentillesse de reviewer, et même à tous les lecteurs silencieux... Manifestez-vous, n'hésitez pas !  


  



	20. Aux reviewers ! Merci !

A propos de mes reviews ! :o)  
(Cette page est là pour remercier mes reviewers... Sérieusement, merci beaucoup !! Dès que j'ai 50 reviews, je vous fais un tit dessin pour remercier ! :o))  
  
  
Mister-Master : Bah, je vais écrire la suite...:o) Faut que je me dépêche...Promis, elle va arriver.  
  
Mystikal : Ne t'inquiète pas, ma bonté ne durera pas longtemps... lol ! Pour ce qui est de Lily, tu retrouves encore l'idée dans mes autres fics... Ca m'obsède, je sais pas pourquoi... Elle ne peut pas être gentille, j'ai décidé !;o)  
  
Flufy: Merci beaucoup...:o) Moi aussi j'ai hâte de voir la suite ! ;o) allez, je me motive ! on se bouge, Tili, et on écrit la suite !  
  
Wingardium : Bah, merci beaucoup...:o) (Touchée, vraiment)  
Je n'abandonnerai ni Le Pouvoir du Cristal ni Ghosts, mais reste à voir laquelle je continue en premier ! Un vote, ça te dit ? ;o) lol  
  
Pheneatis : Oh, c'est vraiment mon gros défaut. *Rougit* J'aime pas lire du mélodramatique, mais je n'écris que ça ! Ce qui, je le précise, ne correspond pas trop à mon personnage...(Je suis quelqu'un de très gai, etc, etc...)  
Merci beaucoup pour tous tes compliments, ça fait vraiment chaud au coeur !  
  
Miss Maraudeuse : Vraiment contente que ça te plaise... N'oublie pas, cette fic est toujours la tienne ! Elle t'est dédicacée et je changerai pas ça..^_^  
  
Roxane : Bah, Mariéva et Mélodie ne mettent plus trop leur site à jour... Tout ce que j'ai écrit sur le Pouvoir du Cristal jusqu'à maintenant est ici :   
  
Miss Maraudeuse : Ouille ouille ouille ! Plus rapide que ton ombre toi ! ;o) Je créé à peine la page que tu m'as déjà répondu ! Merci...:o) Allez, je me motive ! Et promis, notre Sirius sera très mis en valeur...  
  
Wingardium : Bah alors je la continuerai en premier ! Personnellement, je trouve que est clairement meilleure que le Pouvoir du Cristal... Mais ce n est que mon avis ! Allez, je me motiiiiiiive !  
  
Cecilia : Merciiii ! :-D *Trop contente* Bon, allez, cet après midi, dès que j'ai fini mes devoirs, je m'y mets... Pour les paroles en latin, j'espère au moins que c'est juste..;o)  
Lol... J'aime bien le latin mais je suis pas trop une as...^_^ (Pis j'ai fait ça sans bouquin)  
  
Cecilia : Ok, merci beaucoup ! Je sens que je vais refaire des passages en latin, galvanisée par mon succès ! ;o)  
  
Lyra B. : Bah non c'est pas fini...;o) Heureusement ! lol  
  
Bayram : Promis ! :o)  
  
Neko : Je te trouve agressive ces temps ci... C'est ta coupure au doigt qui t'énerve ? :o) (Tu veux des zoreilles elfiiiiiiques ? ;o))  
  
Neko : Encore toi ! A TON CLAVIER, je veux la suite de tes fics ! Allez go go go go ! Et pis, moi aussi je t'haine... :o)  
  
Raf : Lol, je veux bien, mais je vais me faire frapper à la sortie du collège... ^_^  
  
Oceane et Oyne : Ca arrive... Lentement, mais sûrement, lol.  
  
Puce : Chuis une fan inconditionnelle de Sirius... Quelle bande de débiles d'avoir choisi Gary Oldman.  
  
Ccilia : Merci beaucoup... ^_^Je sais, je DOIS continuer... Mais je suis sur plein de fics en même temps, difficile à gérer... surtout avec celle sur le SDA en préparation.  
  
Mathilde P : Merci beaucouuuuuup... Pour le latin, j'ai fait au pifomètre...  
  
Ccilia : Lol, merci de me comprendre ;o). Mais ça va changer à la sortie du tome 5... Vais être obligée d'abandonner deux fics, d'en commencer sûrement une nouvelle et d'en remanier d'autres... :-p  
  
Miya Black: Alors alors... ^_^ Pour cette fic, ouais, elle est prévue pour durer. Quand je commence une véritable histoire, j'aime qu'elle soit longue... Mais si tu préfères les courtes, j'en ai aussi ! Merci pour les noms des chapitres...Des fois ils sont un peu longs mais je veux garder le principe. Pour l'idée d'Alo, sache qu'elle est loin d'être la seule à le faire ;o) Sinon je me serais pas permise, quand même. Mais j'avoue volontiers que je suis en train de lire Les Portes et que je suis accro ! Et pour ton ps, petite anecdotes : Mhia est un personnage réel, une de mes meilleures amies ;o)  
  
Angelina Johnson : Waow ! Merci :o) C'est celle que j'écris le plus facilement et qui a le plus de chance de se continuer après le tome 5 donc la suite risque d'arriver bientôt ! :o)  
  
Shiny : :o) Oui, j'ai écrit le début du chapitre 20 sur un cahier, à la fin de mes cours, donc il faut que je tape ça un de ces jours :o) Je vais essayer de me ménager du temps ce week-end !  
  
Alana Chantelune : Merci beaucoup ! J'espère en tout cas que mes autres fics ne te déplairont pas et que tu ne perdras pas ton temps en les lisant ;o)   
  
Mimi-la-pro : Yahaaaa ! Encore une review de Mél ^^ Merci merci merci ! No problem pour le beta-read, mais garde à l'esprit que Sirius est à moi ! lol ;o)  
  
Luna Unicorn : Merci ! Je ne lâche pas, promis ;o) Moi aussi, j'attends la suite avec impatience ! lol  
  
Patmol : Ca y est, le chapitre 19 est là ;o) Une grande partie du 20 est déjà écrite, c'est pour bientôt !  
  
Raf : Merci Raf ^^ Bon, ben le 19, il est en ligne ;o) Pour ce qui est de la qualité de la fic, moi non plus, je n'aime pas le début... C'est toujours comme ça, j'ai toujours horreur des tout premiers chapitres !  
  
Missibou : Vraiment ??? Oops, désolée Oo... Je te le dirai sûrement la prochaine fois... enfin... J'espère ! Lol ;o)  
  
Missibou : Lol... Merci, je pensais pas être importante à ce point, tu fais encore enfler mes chevilles... (Seigneur, ça devient une catastrophe ! Vais plonger mes pieds dans l'eau froide, moi...) Pour ce qui est des dialogues de fin, tu peux toujours courir ! ;o) Je te passe Legogo, (je m'en fous), je garde les deux autres, à bon entendeur ! Mdr...  
  
Mimi-la-pro : Aucune idée ! Très beaucoup, j'imagine ;o)  
  
Raf :  Huhu....^^ Je t'ignore pas, mais j'ai peu de temps devant moi, donc pour répondre aux reviews, je fais au possible... Enfin, je finis bien par te répondre, donc tu ne mettras pas ta menace à exécution ! (Si tu imaginais à quel point ça me rassure)...  
  
Raf :  Lol, merci pour ton petit dialogue ^^ Clair que Lyra parle pas comme ça, normalement :-p   
  
Patmol : Huhu ! Nooooon, pas les crocs, pitié ! ;o) Mais te mets pas à pleurer non plus... lol ;o)  
  
Aranel : Merci bicou ^^Bien sûr que la suite arrive-euh ! J'ai envie de l'écrire, de toute façon :o) Je te préviendrai si je te vois sur Msn, quand la suite sera là !  
  
Lewef : Vouaip, je me dépêche de le finir le plus vite possible, don't worry :o)


End file.
